Mi Tierna Condena
by Vanely Moore
Summary: Seiya ha desaparecido sin razón alguna y Serena esta demasiado preocupada por él sin saber que el nuevo y pequeño residente de su hogar se trata de aquel chico al cual pide en la noche porque aparezca sano y salvo.
1. Chapter 1

En las grandes avenidas de la ciudad, el sol resplandeciente ilumina todo Tokio en su gran totalidad, una tarde tranquila donde las aves de a par vuelan al compás del viento, una gran tarde para dos jóvenes en un paseo...

Una chica rubia de ojos azules caminando alegremente tan energética como siempre, acompañada de un chico guapo de estatura alta, cabello largo y pelinegro de ojos zafiros paseando por una de las avenidas más lujosas de la ciudad.

— ¡Ah pero mira eso!— ella mencionó señalando un hermoso vestido color rosa dentro de un mostrador de cristal — ¡es muy hermoso!...ah...pero debe estar muy caro...

—Si lo creo...—dijo él acercándose y mirando el precio con una ceja alzadas— que gustos tienes Bombón.

—Aaaay dios, no nací para ser pobre— lloriqueo ella haciendo al pelinegro reírse — ¿Por qué me trajiste a un lugar donde todo venden caro?

—Ya veo que no has venido por aquí, ¿verdad?

—Quieres burlarte de mí y mi dinero, ¿no es cierto?

—Ah vamos solo es un paseo...además tu decidiste venir aquí

—Ah ¿qué? ¡Pero si tú fuiste el que me invito y trajo aquí!

 **ooo**

Sí, lo recuerdo...estaba sentado debajo de un árbol de la escuela esperando a mis hermanos, el fin de semana había llegado y de nuevo nosotros teníamos un fin de semana libre, sin entrevistas ni conciertos, unos de los pocos fines de semana que no teníamos que ser miembros del grupo Three Light sino solo adolescentes, comunes y corrientes...cuando de pronto...

"— _¿Y qué harán este fin de semana chicas?_

 _Escuché la voz de Mina Aino llegando cerca de donde me encontraba, pude apreciar que venía con todas sus amigas incluyendo a la rubia de odangos sonriendo al caminar que hacia dar vueltas a mi corazón con solo verla._

— _Bueno...yo cocinaré en casa de Ami...ella me dijo que quería que le ayudara a hacer un postre, ¿verdad?— Lita mencionó con una sonrisa a la peli-azul_

— _¡Si, así es!— Ami afirmó contenta._

— _Ah ¡será genial!... ¡Yo iré a una audición cerca de aquí, tal vez esta sea la que me dé la oportunidad de ser la artista famosa que anhelo y deseo ser!— Mina dijo triunfante mirando hacia el cielo._

— _Bueno...yo...saldré con mi abuelo a un día de campo— dijo Rei —Creo que será bueno para ambos._

— _¡Eso es muy interesante!— mencionó Ami — ¿Y tú que harás Serena?_

— _Ah ¡¿qué?!_

— _¿Tienes planes para este fin de semana?_

 _Serena empezó a reírse nerviosamente y a ponerse una mano atrás de la cabeza—Bueno...yo...este...hamm..._

— _Ami deja a Serena en paz la pobre no tiene nada interesante que hacer como siempre— la pelinegra se burló._

— _¡¿Solo viniste temprano aquí para molestarme Rei?!— gritó molesta._

— _¿Pues por qué otra cosa vendría Serena tonta?_

— _Aaah— la rubia de odangos le mostró la lengua._

— _Chicas por favor... tranquilícense— Lita dijo —Por lo que veo Serena no tiene nada de planes, ¿verdad?_

— _Ouh si— mencionó triste._

— _Bueno ¿por qué no vienes con nosotras y hacemos el postre juntas?— al momento que dijo eso Serena sonrió._

— _Serena hará un desastre si va...— Rei mencionó haciendo a Ami y Lita reflexionar._

— _Puede venir conmigo— ofreció Mina._

— _Si va nunca la encontraras se perderá, siempre se pierde en los foros— volvió a mencionar._

— _Entonces que vaya contigo— mencionó aprobando lo que antes había dicho._

— _¿¡Qué!? Están locas apenas y podrá sobrevivir conmigo en medio del bosque— gritó tratando de evitar que ella fuera._

— _Pues así viéndolo Rei tiene razón en todo._

— _¡Aaaah Rei solo vienes a entrometerte en todo!— Serena grito ofendida._

— _Agradece que no te haré pasar vergüenza niña tonta._

— _¡Chicaaaas!— Mina grito emocionada._

— _¡¿Qué?!_

— _Es...¡Jun Matsumoto!— dijo viendo como la multitud de fanáticas más jóvenes corrían tras un carro._

 _Todas salieron corriendo excepto Serena que aún se quedó sorprendida por lo rápido que se desaparecieron..._

— _¿Quién es ese tal...?_

— _Es un famoso bailarín, pronto actor y cantante… eso escuché y eso que solo tiene 13 años… — dije acercándome._

— _¿13 años?... ¿Hmm?... ¡Seiya!...creí que ya te habías ido..._

— _Estoy esperando a Taiki y Yaten...pero parece que me iré solo a casa._

— _Oooh..._

— _Por lo que escuche no tienes planes mañana... ¿verdad?_

— _Ah, ¿escuchaste?— ella mostró una cara de vergüenza —Jajajaja no te equívocas tengo...tengo demasiados planes, si, por supuesto que si los tengo._

— _¿Por qué mientes?_

— _No estoy mintiendo— frunció el ceño._

— _Estas mintiendo._

— _¡Que no estoy mintiendo!_

— _Ahora lo haces— dije riendo de como la hacía enfadar._

— _¡Que no!_

— _Mientes..._

— _Claro que no...¿Sabes? tengo muchos planes desde hoy como para seguir hablando contigo..._

— _Ah que bueno, como no tienes planes para mañana te invito a dar un paseo por la avenida Yurakubashi._

— _¿Qué?... ¿de nuevo me estas invitando a salir?— ella se mostró nerviosa y sorprendida._

— _Es una avenida muy reconocida...— seguí diciendo mientras me alejaba._

— _¡Te dije que tengo muchos planes para mañana!_

— _Ver televisión, comer y jugar videojuegos… sí que son grandes planes— mencioné burlón sorprendiéndola —Nos vemos mañana a las 12:00 en frente del parque para irnos...no llegues tarde Bombón...— le dije palmeando sus simpáticos odangos para irme mientras ella me veía enfurecida._

— _Seiya...espera... ¿¡por qué haces esto!?_

— _Adiós...— me iba de ahí._

— _¡Seiya!... ¿cómo supo que diría eso sobre mis planes?"_

 **ooo**

Y es así como estamos aquí...

—Así que no me vengas con que yo fui la que te traje aquí— dijo ella aun admirando la arquitectura de los edificios.

—Sí, sí, de acuerdo fui yo— encogí mis hombros —Pero al menos aceptaste.

Ella me miró y se sonrojó como tomate al hacerlo —Ah cállate solo acepte este paseo para no ser grosera contigo, ni creas que quería venir.

—Ah pero mira quien lo está disfrutando más que yo...— dije con tono encantador.

Serena se sonrojó más y trató de cambiar el tema riéndose nerviosa —De hecho ¿por qué me trajiste hasta acá?

—Nos habían hablado sobre esta avenida que se volvía muy bonita en los fines de semana, quería venir desde hace días pero Taiki y Yaten no querían venir conmigo a visitarla...quería que alguien viniera conmigo para disfrutarla más a gusto— dije mirando a las personas para luego posar mi mirada en ella que había dejado de caminar en frente de mi —Perdón si tenías planes para hoy...

—En verdad...gracias por invitarme...no tenía nada de planes, las chicas tenían cosas que hacer así que estaría un fin de semana sin ellas...gracias por invitarme— me dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

— _¡Ayuda!_ — una pequeña voz escuché llegando hacia nosotros.

Un ladrido nos hizo a ambos volver nuestra mirada hacia adelante para encontrarnos con un conejo blanco corriendo hacia nosotros seguido de un perro pastor alemán haciendo a Serena gritar.

— ¡Bombón!— la jale hacia a un lado pero el canino se lanzó rápido a nosotros haciéndonos caer. Ella contra mi cuerpo.

— ¿Qué pasó?...— dijo ella tirada sobre mi cuerpo, un poco mareada y luego el can le lamió la mejilla para luego también lamerme a mí —Ah ¿qué?

— ¿Estas bien?— le pregunté tratando de levantarla.

—Sí...pero creo que me caí sobre algo.

—Sí, sobre mí— dije riendo.

—Aparte, creo que caí sobre algo más...— dijo ella mientras se levantaba. ¿Cuál fue nuestra sorpresa?, el conejo estaba en medio de nosotros aplastado por nuestros cuerpos —¡Ahh!— gritó ella.

— ¡¿Pero qué?!— me quedé asombrado y lo tomé. El pobre estaba noqueado.

 _—Pesan...mucho...—_ el conejo dijo mareado y me quede anonadado.

—Habla... ¡el conejo habla...!— dije asombrado.

—Ay no, ¡¿dios qué hemos hecho?!— Ella lo tomó de mis brazos y trató de animarlo para que entrará en razón — ¡¿Pequeño estas bien?!— preguntó muy preocupada.

—El...conejo habló...— dije señalándolo y este me miró sorprendido.

— ¿De qué hablas?...el golpe te hace decir cosas, ¡anda conejito reacciona!

—No creo que haya sido el golpe...estoy bien gracias...— mencione sarcásticamente para que viera que apenas me estaba levantando del suelo.

—Ah cierto, discúlpame...— instintivamente me puso una mano en la mejilla para limpiarme un poco de la baba del canino pero yo seguía mirando al conejo asombrado como el a mí.

—Perdón chicos...el conejo es de mi hija...— un hombre alto llego corriendo con una pequeña niña castaña de unos 8 años por lo que pude notar ambos traían una correa en sus manos.

— ¡Bogo!— la pequeña grito al mirar el conejo.

— ¿Este pequeño es tuyo?...— Serena se acercó a la niña y se lo dio —disculpa...no queríamos caer sobre él.

—Eso le pasa por querer escaparse— dijo la niña regañándolo.

—Bogo escapó y Yoko fue por el...— dijo el hombre tomando al canino y de nuevo con su correa —Disculpa porque se haya lanzado hacia ustedes.

— ¿El perro se llama Yoko?... no hay problema, fue un accidente— Serena se acercó, lo acarició mientras yo seguía mirando al conejo sorprendido.

 _"Tal vez si haya sido mi imaginación" pensé._

—Ah ¡Seiya Kou!— La niña me gritó de emoción —¡Eres Seiya Kou!

— ¿Hmm?— me hizo regresar a mi realidad —Ah yo...

—Sí, así es, es Seiya Kou del grupo Three Lights— Serena se acercó a mí.

—¡Increíble!...— el padre dijo asombrado y la niña sacó una libreta chica y un lapicero de su bolsa.

—Por favor joven Seiya, ¿me regalaría un autógrafo?

— ¿Y a mí una foto?— dijo el hombre nervioso. Yo les sonreí asintiendo.

Serena nos había tomado una foto y luego baje hasta quedar a la altura de la niña tomando su pluma y su libreta firmando mi nombre —Aquí tienes pequeña...— dije palmeando su cabeza.

La niña lo miró y se lanzó a mis hombros abrazándome —Muchas gracias...ojalá y estuviera Daiki conmigo— lo último que dijo me intrigo mucho por su expresión triste.

— ¿Quién es Daiki?...

—Mi hermano— dijo ella con una triste sonrisa.

—Fue un placer conocerlos jóvenes y discúlpenos de nuevo, no queríamos arruinar su cita, Suri debemos irnos, aún tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Sí, hasta luego— El hombre estaba caminando pero la niña miraba a Serena con una sonrisa y luego me miró a mí —Tu novia es muy bonita, ¡Adiós!— dijo alejándose corriendo hacia su padre y sonreí al escucharlo.

—Que niña tan tierna— dije volviendo mi mirada hacia Serena pero ella estaba roja por toda la cara.

— ¡¿Por qué todos creen que soy tu novia?!

—Eres una chica con suerte, ¿no crees?— mencioné riendo —Vamos aun la avenida es larga o ¿prefieres ir a comer algo?

—Ah Ummh...Ah aja...si...

—Vamos por unas hamburguesas

— ¡Perfecto!...

— ¿Unas tres para ti Bombón?— bromeé.

— ¿Me estás diciendo gorda?

—Solo bromeaba— dije riéndome aun teniendo en la cabeza la voz de aquél conejo.

Cuando acabamos de comer la gente estaba llegando, comenzaba a llenarse la avenida pero los dos estábamos fascinados con los edificios. No dudamos en sacarnos fotos con la videocámara que traía aunque lo más que me sorprendió fue que no muchos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, cosa que me hizo sentirme más cómodo, una salida normal de jóvenes, solo ella y yo disfrutando de un día juntos...

— ¡Seiya mira!...— Serena me gritó jalándome hacía una tienda un poco elegante.

Una gran tienda...

—Tienda de antigüedades...— dije mirando el anuncio pero al estar ahí en frente sentí una oleada incómoda que me decía que ese lugar no era bueno para estar.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a ver?...se ve interesante— ella me dijo sacándome una foto sorprendido junto con el edificio y luego camino hacia la entrada.

—Bombón, no creo que sea un buen lugar— dije haciendo que parará de caminar.

— ¿Por qué?— ella preguntó curiosa.

—Tengo...una corazonada...no me agrada este lugar.

Cuando me miró me sentí extraño, como que tenía ganas de protegerla de algo pero no sabía de qué, ella misma se acercó y sentí su mano con la mía jalándome hacia la entrada

— ¡Anda vamos!— me dijo con una súplica a la que no me negaría.

—Está bien, está bien— dije siguiéndola.

El lugar era acogedor pero a la vez frío...muchas cosas de los años 40's y 50's había por doquier.

—Mira eso...— le dije a Serena cuando me acerqué a la vitrina llenas de monedas de todos los lugares del mundo...

—Increíble...

— ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?— una voz nos dijo por detrás y volvíamos nuestra mirada hacia el origen.

Una mujer atractiva se posó frente a nosotros, vestida con un lindo vestido ajustado color azul marino, era pelinegra, y piel clara pero sus ojos eran negros completamente, negros como la noche.

—Ah...ah...ah...— Serena se quedó anonadada por lo bonita que era.

—Ah...nosotros... solo...veníamos a ver las antigüedades...— dije también un poco sorprendido pero algo en ella no me gustaba.

—Hmm...— Ella me miró detenidamente y luego miró a Serena para luego sonreírnos maliciosa —adelante muchachos son bienvenidos.

—Ah...Gracias pero yo creo que mejor nos va...

—Hoy hay descuentos en accesorios de joyeria— mencionó la mujer y Serena le mostró con una sonrisa.

— ¡¿En serio?!

—Así es... y en todos los productos...

—Que Increíble, ¿escuchaste eso Seiya?

—Bombón...— dije entre dientes —En una tienda de antigüedades no hay descuentos.

— ¿Ah?

—Pero en esta tienda por supuesto que sí...

— ¡Vamos hay que comprarnos algo!...

— ¡Bombón!— seguí diciendo pero ella ya se había ido a ver por otra parte.

La mujer aún me seguía mirando de arriba a abajo...sentía un escalofrío inmenso recorriendo por mi cuerpo, debíamos salir de ahí de algún modo. Sólo la miré y entre cerré los ojos, en seguida caminé hacia Serena.

—Bombón es tarde debemos irnos...

—Hmm...Espera quiero algo para comprar, ¿no te gustan las antigüedades?— ella me miro a los ojos confundida y las ganas de protegerla me llegaron de nuevo por todo mi cuerpo.

—Sí, pero de acá no— cuando vi ya se había ido de nuevo —No me agrada este lugar— sentí como algo se movió en mis pies, un pelaje suave, bajé mi mirada para encontrarme con un conejo, fruncí el ceño y lo tomé hasta quedar frente a mis ojos —Tu no hablas, ¿verdad?— el conejo solo miraba sin razón alguno y me avergoncé conmigo mismo —¿A quién quiero engañar?, los conejos no hablan, no sé realmente que fue eso...

—Vaya...solo pocos pueden escuchar a los animales que tienen almas humanas...sólo los que poseen una gran alma...eres muy interesante muchacho puedes escucharlos— la mujer me dijo atrás de mi sorprendiéndome con una gran sonrisa con sus brazos cruzados.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Ella se acercó a mí muy indebidamente mirándome a los ojos, admito que era muy hermosa.

—Tienes una vida muy hermosa y brillante— me agarró el mentón, su mano estaba helada —...y unos sentimientos...puros y profundos— dijo mientras miraba a Serena —que pena que ella no se dé cuenta, para un joven como tu...realmente eres un tesoro muy codiciado, en serio que tienes un alma muy brillante.

—Hamm... ¿sabe? Debemos irnos— me trataba de alejar dejando al conejo en sus brazos.

—Te propongo algo jovencito— dijo ella apareciendo de la nada en frente de mi sentada arriba de una vitrina — ¿Te gustaría tener una gran experiencia?... una en la que puedas estar cerca de tu deseo más profundo...una experiencia única en verdad de la que nunca te arrepentirás— dijo mirándome tan insinuante.

— ¡¿En serio?!— Pregunté con arrogancia — ¿Cómo qué?

—Lo que sea, ser millonario, viajar lejos, lo que anheles, solo que debes darme algo a cambio.

— ¿Y qué seria?— todavía pregunté.

—Te lo diré si aceptas...

Yo tenía mi ceño fruncido y luego solté un soplido irónico —Si claro— seguí caminando hacia Serena -No gracias...estoy muy grande para esas tonterías, ¿no cree?

— ¡¿Qué?!...nadie me había dicho que no...— el suspiro de la mujer fue profundo, de pronto chasqueo los dedos y aparecí en un tipo tubo de cristal, me encontraba en un ambiente oscuro que podía darme la oportunidad de ver la tienda.

— ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Oye! ¡Sácame de aquí!— Pateé y golpeé el cristal para romperlo pero era imposible —¡sácame de aquí!

—Te quería dar una gran experiencia, una gran oportunidad pero lo desaprovechas querido...

Sabía que no era buena idea venir aquí, sabía que algo así iba a pasar, debería de hacerle casos a mis instintos y demonios...Serena... — ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!— grité y seguí golpeando pero observe como la mujer se acercaba a ella muy maliciosa sus manos se habían vuelto monstruosas, típicas de un demonio —¡Espera no le hagas daño maldita!— dije mientras buscaba mi estrella de transformación. Me lo coloque y grité —¡Poder de Lucha Estelar!— Estaba esperando a mi transformación pero... no lo hice, me quede así — ¡¿Qué?!— Mi estrella solo brillaba pero no me transformaba — ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!

Ella se reía mientras se acercaba más, no podía dejar que le hicieran daño.

— ¡Déjala!...— no me hizo caso — ¡Déjala!— Se acercaba más — ¡Espera, acepto el trato pero no le hagas daño a ella!— grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Ella me miró y sus ojos se tornaron rojos...solo se rió de mi — ¿En verdad te importa tanto?...lo que es el amor...no me digas que ella es tu deseo más profundo.

—Déjala...— le exigí.

Solo se rió más para mirarla —Eres muy descortés jovencito...nadie se había atrevido a decirme que no a mis propuestas...y nadie me había dicho que son tonterías...pero el que lo hace...me lo paga...— ella miró un conejo tratando de huir de la tienda —Serás incapaz de tocar, hablar o sentir a tu deseo más preciado y a los que estén a tu alrededor.

— ¡¿Qué?!— _"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"_

—Ese será tu castigo...por haber insultado mi poder...— en su mano apareció una luz resplandeciente yendo hacia a mí.

Y lo único en lo que pensé era en ella; en Serena.

—¡Bombón!—

 **ooo**

— ¿Esos son collares?— Serena dijo al ver dos dijes pares siendo una luna y una estrella —pero que lindos...

—¡Bombón!

Un rayo de luz se hizo visible ante sus ojos junto con la voz de Seiya con un tono de desesperación.

— ¿Seiya?...— mencionó ella volviéndose hacia atrás — ¿Seiya?...— tomó el par de collares y se fue hacia donde fue la última vez que lo vio.

 **ooo**

De la desesperación creo que me había desmayado, abrí mis ojos...y todo era...muy grande...estaba en el suelo. ¿Por qué estaba en el suelo?. Mi estrella de transformación estaba a lado de mí...y tenía un tamaño igual de grande.

—Así no darás problemas...— escuché a la mujer atrás de mí, era muy gigante.

— _¡¿Qué rayos me hiciste?!—_ grité, pero no escuche mi voz. Sentí como me tomó y cargó en sus brazos.

— ¿No te gusta tu nuevo cuerpo?

— _¿Nuevo cuerpo?_

Me acercó a un espejo hasta estar enfrenté de nosotros mientras me trataba de zafar de ella.

— _¡¿Espera...qué demonios?! Mis manos las siento diferentes_

—Un chico tan lindo como tú merecía ser un lindo conejito...

— _¿Conejito?_

Cuando me miré en el espejo...

— _¡Aaaah...!_

Era un conejo blanco... ¡Un conejo blanco!... ¡¿por qué sería un conejo blanco?!

—Podre absorber tu vida poco a poco, despacio pero sin problemas— la mujer se burló.

— _¡Esto es horrible!—_ traté de zafarme de sus brazos aun.

—Cálmate...te acostumbrarás...— dijo ella.

— _¡Devuélveme a mi cuerpo humano!_

—Hasta siendo un animal eres grosero— me enfade tanto al escucharla que le mordí la mano—¡Oye!— me soltó del dolor, pude ver que la mordida fue fuerte y profunda ya que su mano ahora estaba sangrando —maldito...

— ¿Seiya?...— la voz de Serena sonó en mis largas orejas y volví mi mirada.

— _¡Bombón, aquí estoy!—_ grite y grite pero no me escuchaba.

—Señorita, ¿dónde está el chico con el que venía?

— ¡¿Ah qué?!

—El chico con el que venía... ¿dónde está?— preguntó inocentemente.

—Ah...él, él se fue...

— ¡¿Se fue?!

— _¡No, Bombón, no le hagas caso aquí estoy, acá abajo!_

—Sí, él dijo que era muy tarde y decidió irse— la mujer le mintió poniéndose un pañuelo en su mano.

— ¿Seiya... se fue... sin decirme nada?...

— Es un chico muy descortés, ¿no te parece?

— ¿¡Me dejo aquí!?

— _¡No, no haría eso, Bombón acá estoy!_

— ¡Ah dios está sangrando!

—No es nada...me corte acomodando los estiletes, no hay problema, puedo curarme— la mujer dijo tratando de buscarme.

—No, permítame ayudarle.

— ¡Estoy bien!—alzo la voz.

— ¿Esta segura?

—Si claro, ¿llevaras algo?— trato de cambiar el tema.

—Hamm... Solo quería preguntarle sobre este par de collares

—Ah, son muy lindos...llévatelos anda...

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero son antigüedades!...debo de pagarlas.

—Llévatelos...no hay problema...han durado mucho que quería regalárselos a alguien.

—Han gracias...muchas gracias...Hamm hasta luego tengo que irme.

—Sí, si hasta luego.

— _¡Bombón!—_ grité mirando cómo estaba por irse...

Vi mi estrella de transformación y la tome con mi boca, no sé cómo hice eso, pero lo tome y corrí lo más rápido para alcanzar la puerta abierta.

— _¡Bombón!_

La vi como salió y miraba la avenida de un lado a otro para ver cómo se iba. Corrí, corrí pero me caía por el equilibrio como es que se pueden correr con cuatro patas.

— Que extraña tienda... tiene descuentos y regalan cosas siendo antigüedades... Seiya... ¡ay me las vas a pagar, grosero! Todavía que acepto tus invitaciones me dejas...— se quejó.

— _Ya casi...¡Bombón!...—_ no creí caerme, mi equilibrio se perdió otra vez _—Espera...—_ caí sobre algo, unos pies...sacudí la cabeza, mire hacia arriba y me encontré con ella.

— ¿Ah?...

— _¡Bombón te alcance!—_ grite aliviado. Pero había una sensación extraña en mi trasero, mi cola esponjosa...se movía con... ¿alegría?

—Qué lindo conejito...— ella dijo agarrándome — ¿Te perdiste?

— _¡Soy yo... soy Seiya!_

—Eres muy bonito...

— _¿Por qué no me escuchas?_

— ¿Hmm? ¿Qué traes ahí?...— dijo ella mirando mi estrella de transformación —Ah pero que bonita estrella...me recuerda a una chica que conozco... ¿dónde estará tu dueño?...— dijo ella cargándome mirando por donde sea —No te ves con un collar o algo parecido...no creo que seas un conejito sin dueño... ¿o sí?...

 **ooo**

— ¿¡Dónde estás conejo!?— La mujer dijo enojada —Diablos...se escapó...

 **ooo**

—Parece que eres un conejo perdido...hmm...pero no puedo dejarte aquí…

Yo la miré y ella también lo hizo hasta que me sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

—No, no te dejaré aquí...ven vamos...te llevaré a casa y le diré a las chicas que me ayuden a buscar a tu dueño... no creo que a Luna le moleste un nuevo amigo en casa...— dijo ya caminando.

— _¿Luna?... ¿quién es Luna?...Bombón por favor... hazme caso, soy yo... ¡Seiya!_

—Hmm que grosero es Seiya... él fue quién me invitó...y es él el que me deja ¿qué se cree que es para hacerme algo así?— dijo ella apretándome del coraje —Ay...

— _Bom...bón...—_ apenas y podía respirar.

— ¿Se cree la gran cosa?...pues no es nada...

— _¡Bon...bón!..._

—Ah...perdona amiguito...no quería aplastarte...— me alzó muy avergonzada — ¿Ah?...que conejito tan extraño eres...

— _¡Pues claro soy un humano convertido en conejo!_

—No tienes los ojos típicos de un conejo...sino un color azul zafiro muy bonito...tal vez le pregunte a Ami después...— me acarició mi cabeza y no pude sentir placer al sentir su mano en mis orejas.

Serena y yo nos dirigimos a la parada de autobús más cercano que nos llevara a Azabu Juuban... hacia la casa de Serena.

Llegamos un poco cerca de las 6:00 p.m.

— ¿Si era tarde para él a dónde iría?...— ella me decía a cada rato.

— _Ya te lo dije...nunca me fui...—_ dije aburrido con la misma pregunta.

De su bolso tomó su llave para abrir la puerta...

— _Dios, Yaten y Taiki se preguntarán por mí... o no... Tal vez no..._

—Vaya Serena hasta que llegas, mamá y papá se preguntaban por ti...toda la tarde— un niño castaño recargado sobre la pared y sus brazos cruzados estaba esperando nuestra tal llegada.

— _Espera... ¿mamá y papá?...no sabía que Bombón tenía un hermano_

—Mamá sabía que iba a salir con un amigo...

— ¿Es tu novio el que te regaló ese conejo?— dijo de manera insinuante con una sonrisa.

Serena se sonrojó más y evito su mirada.

—No, solo es un amigo Sammy...y este conejito lo encontré varado en la avenida...

—Ah es solo habladuría tuya

— ¿Dónde está Chibi chibi?

—En tu cuarto como siempre.

— _Sammy...me agrada_

Ella subió las escaleras para su habitación, recuerdo que vine aquí una vez para cuidarla como guardaespaldas...

—¡Chibi Chibi!— la niña simpática que conozco llego a abrazar a Serena tan alegre.

—Hola Chibi chibi— ella la abrazó pero nunca me dejo de abrazar a mí.

— ¿Conejito?

—Hmm, ¿te agrada?...estará con nosotros un tiempo...

Chibi chibi me acaricio tan tierna y empezó a reír cuando me acerque a saludarla.

— _Hola pequeña..._

—¡Chibi chibi conejito!

Serena sonrió tiernamente tomándola de la mano, llegamos a su cama...me puso sobre sus piernas y sentó a Chibi chibi junto a mí.

—Es muy bonito, ¿verdad?

—Chibi Chibi...

Serena se levantó para vaciar su bolso, quedándome solo con Chibi chibi.

—Chibi Chibi...

— _Parece que tampoco puedes escucharme... ¿verdad Chibi chibi?, Soy yo soy Seiya_

—Seiya...— dijo sonriéndome.

— _¿Ah?_

—Seiya...— me dijo acariciándome.

— ¿Hmm?— Serena se volvió a nosotros, un poco extrañada.

— _¿Me...entiende?_

—Serena...ya llegaste ¿cómo te fue con Seiya?— una voz llegó a la habitación y miré hacia el suelo porque de ahí provenía.

¿Mi sorpresa cuál fue?... fue... una gata... una... gata... negra... ¡hablando!

—Ah... ¡Hola Luna!

— _¡Una gata que habla!—_ me quedé sin habla.

— ¡¿Ah trajiste un conejo?!— ella dijo mirándome sorprendida.

—Estaba perdido en la avenida de Yurakubashi...

— _¡Una gata que habla!—_ aun me quedaba viéndola boca abierta.

— ¿Y qué fuiste hasta allá?

—Seiya me invito a dar un paseo...

—Serena, debes tener cuidado a donde te lleva ese muchacho.

— _¡¿A qué se refiere con eso?!_

—Hmm... Me dejó en una tienda sin avisarme — Serena mencionó.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, me dejó porque según ya era muy tarde y tenía que irse.

— ¡Que grosero!

— _¡Que ya te dije que no te deje!— grite._

— ¡¿Qué?!— la gata me miró y entrecerró los ojos.

— ¡Chibi Chibi!— la pequeña me abrazó con ternura haciendo a la gata volver la mirada hacia Serena.

—Serena... ¿ah?... ¿Serena?

— ¿Por qué me dejaría sin avisarme?...— dijo ella triste.

—No te preocupes.

—Es muy...malo de su parte...y yo que creía que era buena persona.

—Tranquilízate.

—Serena... ¡ven a cenar!— otra voz gritó desde el piso de abajo.

—Ah...vamos Chibi chibi...

— ¡Siii!

Serena fue por mí y me tomó en sus brazos.

—Tal vez haya unas zanahorias para ti pequeño— me dijo palmeando con su dedo índice mi pequeña nariz.

— _¿Zanahorias?... ¿No puedo comer comida de verdad?_

— ¿Serena dónde dices que lo encontraste?— la gata preguntó.

—En la avenida... Creo que su dueño lo estará buscando

—Si, tal vez sea eso.

—Serena...me dijo Sammy que traes un pequeño amigo— la madre de Serena se posó en frente de nosotros.

—Sí, es un conejito perdido...

—Ah vaya...bueno debe tener hambre, mañana tal vez haya noticias del dueño.

—Si...

—Es muy bonito— el padre de Serena mencionó acariciándome, vaya nunca lo había conocido...siempre me había dado curiosidad... Pero no quería conocerlos en estas circunstancias.

— ¿Verdad que si?, a Chibi Chibi también le agrada mucho.

—Toma pequeño...— su madre me puso un tazón con zanahorias hervidas.

— _¿Heh?...no voy a comer eso_

—Son especiales para ti...

—Anda conejito...come debes estar hambriento...— me dijo Serena.

— _Bueno...solo porque me insisten_

Me acerqué al tazón y di mi primer bocado con mi boca.

— _¡Por dios! ¡Son deliciosas!_

No sé cómo, pero cuándo use mi razonamiento estaban mis patas traseras volando a fuera del tazón y mi boca estaba dentro del tazón.

Serena se reía de mí al verme comer.

—Vaya que si tenías hambre.

— _Dios que vergüenza...—_ dije apenado pero caí satisfecho de tantas zanahorias, su mamá tenía el don de cocinar bien.

Pasamos la cena tranquilos, conociendo a los padres de Bombón y al hermano menor de ella, Chibi Chibi tan tierna como siempre fue la primera en irse a la habitación.

Seguido de Sammy.

Luego Serena me tomó de nuevo y abrazó a su padre dándole un beso en su mejilla así él regresándoselo.

—Te amo cielo...— él le dijo.

—Yo más papá.

—Adiós pequeño— me dijo dándome una última caricia en mi lomo.

—Descansa hija...— su madre le dio un tierno abrazo también y le besó su frente.

—Tú también mamá.

—No se duerman tarde, ¿está bien?

— ¡Si!

Sus padres son muy agradables... me agrada mucho su familia... Y hablando de familia.

— _¡Taiki y Yaten!_

 **ooo**

— ¿Dónde estará Seiya?— Taiki preguntó muy preocupado mirando la ventana del lujoso departamento.

—Solo dijo que iba a salir a esa tal avenida, con Serena Tsukino— dijo Yaten mirando una revista sin importancia.

—Sí, pero ya es tarde

—Es Seiya, tal vez este por ahí caminando perdido en sus pensamientos sobre ella como siempre.

El castaño miro la ciudad y luego a su hermano sonriendo con ironía —Si tienes razón, solo Seiya hace eso...además...ya está grande como para que le pase algo, ¿no crees?

— ¡Exacto!— dijo con una sonrisa.

 **ooo**

— _Estarán muy preocupados por mi..._

—Tenemos que cambiarnos...Chibi chibi

—Chibi...

—A ver— Serena agarró la pijama de la pequeña niña, empezó a vestirla —alza tus brazos— dijo ella y la niña obedeció seguido de su pantalón —Muy bien ahora acuéstate y tapate...me cambiare, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo aún seguía en cama sentado y cuando la observé, me quede...

Sorprendido...

— _Aaaah_

Sus manos sobre su blusa levantándosela.

— _¡¿Bombón, qué estás haciendo?!_

¡Estaba a punto desvestirse delante de mí!

— _¿¡Dios que hago!?... ¡¿me quedo así?!... me tapo... ¡¿me volteo?! Si eso sería correcto...— me_ volví hasta quedar mi mirada hacia la ventana _—No voltees, no voltees_

No sé si era mi instinto animal o mi instinto masculino pero realmente era una lucha difícil. Mi cabeza estaba a punto de voltear pero la detuve, ¡pero demonios es tan difícil!

— _¡No voltees!...malditos impulsos..._

¡Dios! ¡Estoy frente a la chica que me hace sentir nervioso cada vez que la veo desvistiéndose detrás de mí!

— _¡No voltees!_

—Lista... y ¿tú Luna?

—Si...

— _Aaah...ya terminó...—_ dije aliviado.

Cuándo sentí de nuevo sus suaves manos en mi cuerpo, cargándome y colocándome junto a Chibi chibi para que quedará en medio de ellas.

—Descansa Luna...— dijo ella ya vestida con su pijama rosa acercándose al apagador de su lámpara.

—Descansa Serena...— la gata dijo.

Su rostro me miró y sonrió otra vez. Yo la mire de nuevo, parpadee por mis ganas de sueño pero luego...hizo algo que no creí que hiciera. Ella acerco sus labios hacia mí...rosando mi pequeña y fría nariz.

—Dulces sueños pequeño— me susurró con una sonrisa — ¿Sabes?...tus ojos me recordaron mucho a los de Seiya...— dijo con sus ojos ya cerrados.

Y yo quedé atónito por ello.

— _¿Me dio...un beso?...—_ dije sonrojándome.

La observé detenidamente percatándome del hermoso cabello largo que tenía...era muy hermosa... realmente... hermosa... suspire profundo... miré la luna resplandeciente que se podía apreciar desde la ventana, eran tan bonita como ella.

Fue un día muy difícil... me convertí en un conejo, la chica que me gusta me trajo a su casa, conocí al resto de su familia, conocí a una gata que habla y por poco veo en ropa interior a Serena...

Pero, admito que esta parte del día no era tan mala, podía apreciarla detenidamente, cada facción de su rostro era bello... y su aroma dulce me enloquecía... era mi paraíso, me acerqué a ella sigilosamente, tratando de que no despertara del profundo sueño que tenía ahora...para luego darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

— _Dulces sueños...mi dulce Bombón..._

* * *

Hola chic s que pasan por este Fanfic.

Esta es una nueva historia pequeña (creo que será pequeña xD) que se me vino a la mente del cual creí que no se escribiría y gracias a la ayuda de mi colaboradora se hizo realidad xD. JAJAJAJA.

Bueno primer capítulo de la historia, espero y les guste la temática, espero y les guste la trama, espero y no tenga unos errores de dedo por ahí :'v sino seria deshonra a la literatura, deshonra a la ortografía, deshonra a mis padres y estudios, deshonra a mi vaca :'v okno jejej estaré publicando el segundo pronto solo debo revisar algunos detalles por ahí.

Una historia alternativa a Stars xdxdx, una muy diferente a la que ya conocemos, verán cómo es que este problema se desarrollará en el futuro y como es resuelto pero no sin antes de pasar por otros problemas. Acompáñenme a seguir con la historia.

Datos:  
Jun Matsumoto es un actor japonés que empezó su carrera artística en televisión en 1996 como bailarín teniendo 13 años, siendo este el tiempo donde se desarrolla Sailor Stars. (Ah me la rife xD). Jajaja no era tan famoso en ese tiempo pero yo le di ese toque. xD

La portada espero sea de su agrado yo la hice y me da mucha risa porque ya tenia los dibujos la portada pero no tenia nada escrito jajajaja.

Me siento mal por no actualizado el otro Fanfic... y me siento muy pero muy avergonzada de todos esos capítulos... realmente me avergüenzo de los errores de dedo y ortografía que hay ahí, bien marcadotes, espero poder corregirlos si es que tengo el tiempo pero por lo tanto una disculpa :'v (esto debería hacerlo en el otro fanfic pero no encuentro inspiración para actualizar y poner este aviso).

Me gustaría saber que les parece esta historia aunque sé que no es el único Fanfic con esta temática, espero les guste y agrade el primer capítulo. Gracias a los que leen este humilde Fanfic :D

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

Los sonidos de los gorriones estaban molestándome, no me dejaban dormir...hasta llegar a un punto...que me hartaron.

— _¡Aaah!...¡¿no pueden callarse?!—_ dije enojado aún con mis ojos cerrados tratando de conciliar el sueño acurrucándome en la cama.

La verdad no sabía como pero creo que ellos me entendían por qué entre más me enojaba más cantaban en la ventana.

Estaba harto...y los pajarracos no se callaban.

— _¡Miren!...—_ me levanté enojado hacia ellos pero mis ganas de gritarles se fueron cuando miré unos ojos rojos en frente de mí que me hicieron saltar de sorpresa.

—Hmm—la gata negra me miraba con el ceño fruncido y ojos entrecerrados —No sé por qué pero tuve la impresión de que hablaste ayer...eres un conejo muy sospechoso— dijo analizándome —no creas que no te estaré vigilando.

No trate de decir nada, solo la miraba como si no supiera que me está diciendo, su expresión me daba miedo. Su tono me daba miedo... Sus ojos me daban miedo.

¿Qué clase de gata era?...

Esta me dejo de mirar lentamente y se fue hacia la ventana para espantar a los gorriones.

— ¡¿Dejen dormir a los demás, quieren?!— ella gritó, vaya que dio un grito fuerte para luego así yéndose al techo de la casa.

— _¡¿Por qué Bombón tendría una gata que habla?!...y hablando de Bombón..._

Me volví hacia atrás y ya no había nadie. Ni ella ni Chibi chibi.

— _¡Ah Bombón!...—_ salté de la cama y corrí con gran energía _—Bombón...bombón...—_ corría y corría para buscarla, de alguna manera tenía que decirle que me convirtieron en esto. Pero luego...mis piernas y mi equilibrio me fallaron... de nuevo...y caí rodando por las escaleras.

Sentía cada escalón hecho de madera pegándome en la cabeza con fuerza. Me di cuenta que en serio eran muchos escalones porque ni paraba de rodar.

Pero si llegue al suelo, todo noqueado, pero llegue.

—Si Lita...las chicas y yo nos veremos en el parque para ir a la avenida Yurakubashi— Serena hablaba por teléfono.

 _*—Esta bien...iré para allá, nos vemos luego*_

—Gracias— cuando ella colgó una leve sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro y me pareció que se dirigía a su habitación. Pero me encontró a mí tirado —Aaah... pequeño... ¿Estás bien?— dijo ella levantándome.

— _Si estoy...bien..._

—Pero cómo es qué... ¿te caíste?

— _Perdí el equilibrio_

Ella se rio de mí y me llevó a la cocina

—Tengo buenas noticias para ti...Mamá y Papá se fueron de compras... Llevaremos a Sammy a la casa de una amiga...y nosotros nos iremos a la avenida Yurakubashi a buscar a tu dueño.

— _¡¿Qué?!...¡pero si yo no soy un conejo! ¡Vamos tienes que entenderme, Soy Seiya!—_ dije saltando para que llamará su atención.

—Pero debes comer...te levantaste muy tarde— dijo ella poniendo una zanahorias en el tazón.

— _¡Oh zanahorias!—_ mi cola esponjosa se movía con alegría y me lance al tazón...otra vez...

— ¿Hmm? Tranquilo amiguito...— sentí sus manos sobre mí para sacarme del tazón

—Veo que estas muy hambriento, ¿heh?— dijo riéndose —...está bien come, iré por Chibi chibi para ya irnos.

Las zanahorias estaban deliciosas no sé por qué pero me estaban gustando...

— _Claro...soy un conejo..._

— ¡Sammy! ¡Ya vámonos o llegarás tarde con Mika!— escuché como Serena llamaba a su hermano.

—Ah...¡ya no soy un niño como para que me lleves Serena, puedo irme yo solo!— Sammy llego a la cocina y lo primero que vio fue a mi...sonrió ante mi presencia acariciándome mi cabeza —Ah...eres muy bonito...

El chico no era tan malo...o grosero...me agradaba. Acerqué más mi cabeza hacia su mano, con que así se siente cuando te acarician la cabeza ¿heh? Extraño pero me gusta.

Él empezó a reírse al verme acercarme y me tomó entre sus brazos —Yo creo que tú fuiste un regalo de parte del novio de Serena, aunque diga que no... Eres muy agradable amigo...

— _Tú también...—_ dije aun sintiendo sus mano acariciarme.

— ¡Chibi Chibi y yo estamos listas!— Serena llegó junto con la pequeña ya lista con un vestido suelto y una bolsa.

Vaya...se ve muy bonita...

— ¡Yo también!— mencionó él cargándome — ¿Puedo llevármelo hasta la casa de Mika?

Serena asintió con una sonrisa le acarició la cabeza a su hermano —Vámonos se nos hará tarde...

—Mira quién lo dice...— él le dijo burlón saliendo mientras Serena agarro sus llaves y tomaba a la niña de una mano así saliendo de la casa Tsukino.

—Luna...— llamó a la gata y esta la miro desde el balcón —Regresaremos pronto.

Y ella maulló en aprobación.

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No se supone que habla?! O será que… ¿solo Bombón lo sepa?_

El camino ni fue muy largo pero divertido para mí y para Sammy...estaba haciéndome cosquillas todo el tiempo y yo me retorcía entre sus brazos, mi instinto me hacía hacer eso, pero admito...era realmente divertido.

—Serena míralo— él le dijo endeñadme hacia ella.

— _Oye amigo...ya no aguantó—_ dije riéndome aun y quedando sin aire escuchando sus risas.

—Es muy divertido...— dijo ella.

—¡Divertido!...— la niña mencionó brindando.

— ¿Por qué niegas que te lo dio tu novio?

—No me lo dio mi novio, él no está aquí y tú lo sabes

— ¿Qué? ¿No es el chico que te invito a salir?

—No, solo es un amigo el que me invito a salir.

—Hmm… eso ya lo veremos— dijo él muy sonriente.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada... ¿no crees que deberíamos quedárnoslo, entonces?— Sammy mencionó acariciándome.

—¡Quedárnoslo!— la niña dijo muy feliz.

—Hasta Chibi chibi dice lo mismo.

—Sammy tal vez estén preocupados por él, no creo que sea justo que nos lo quedemos...— Serena mencionó.

— _Bueno tal vez no lo estén, ¿sabes?—_ dije rodando mis ojos.

—Aaah que tristeza— dijo el acariciándome las orejas.

—¡Sammy!— una voz nos hizo mirar hacia en frente para encontrarnos con una joven castaña muy sonriente y por lo que se ve...educada.

El chico se sonrojo al verla, dios era un jitomate igual que su hermana cuando se sonroja. Era de familia...por supuesto.

— _Aquí me huele a enamorado_

—Serena...viniste acompañarlo...

—Hola Mika, bueno ya ves que últimamente los chicos se pierden así que no quisimos arriesgarnos.

—Ah...esas son excusas tuyas...ya te dije que ya no soy un niño— dijo él entre dientes.

—Sammy, es cierto que hay muchas personas extraviadas es lindo de tu parte dejar que tu hermana te traiga— mencionó la joven.

El castaño empezó a reír nerviosamente —Ah sí...así es, no hay que arriesgarnos.

Me reí internamente. Dios este chico sí que no quiere dar malas impresiones.

—Bien, tengo que irme Mika, diviértanse...

—Gracias...Vamos Sammy tenemos que hacer esas muñecas.

—Ah... ah... si...— él me entregó a Serena un poco nervioso.

—Papá vendrá por ti a las 6:00.

—Serena deja de tratarme como un niño pequeño...

—Ah pero eso no diste a conocer con Mika...— dijo ella burlándose —Nos vemos Sammy...anda, ve con tu novia.

— ¡Mika no es mi novia!— dijo nervioso y sonrojando.

—¡Tu novia, tu novia!— Chibi chibi mencionó casi gritando.

Me reí más... _—Bien dicho—_ dije riéndome de la cara del chico sonrojado.

—Ah jajajaja Adiós...— Serena se alejó junto conmigo y Chibi chibi —Bien hecho...— dijo ella a la pequeña guiñándole el ojo.

—Bien hecho...— decía la niña saltando.

—Sammy es todo un galán, ¿no es así pequeño?— me dijo ella acariciándome.

— _Jaja Claro que si_...— me metió en su bolsa y dejo que sacará mi cabeza para respirar.

De pronto sólo estábamos los tres en un autobús yendo hacia el parque tranquilamente.

 **OoO**

—Yaten... ¿ninguna noticia de Seiya?

—No contesta su celular, ni la prensa lo ha visto por ningún lado, ni si quiera nuestro Mánager sabe dónde se encontraría— dijo el platinado con un teléfono en la mano.

— ¿Cómo es que no pudo llegar anoche?...

—No lo sé...ya me preocupo bastante...aunque...— dijo dejando el teléfono.

— ¿Aunque qué?— Taiki preguntó curioso.

—Sólo hay una persona de la que sabemos que lo vio ayer.

—Es cierto...Serena Tsukino

—Vamos...

 **OoO**

—¡Serena, no llegaste tarde, esta vez!— dijo Ami mirando nuestra llegada con sus brazos cruzados.

—¡Hola! ¿Dónde está Rei?

—Ella vendrá más tarde de su regreso del día de campo con su abuelo... ah, trajiste a Chibi Chibi— Lita mencionó saludando a la pequeña.

—Jejeje Si, así es.

—Bueno… ¿dónde está ese pequeño conejo?— llegó Mina energética atrás de ella.

Serena enseño la bolsa mientras todas se acercaron para verme.

—Ah...que tierno- Lita me cargo —Oh es muy pequeño.

Tal vez ellas puedan entenderme...

— _¡Chicas soy yo, Soy Seiya!_

—¡Ay es tan lindo!— sentí cómo fui arrebatado de las manos de Lita para estar en los brazos de Mina...

—Mina...— Serena decía — ¡Estas asfixiándolo!

— _¡Bombón ayuda!..._

— ¡Mina!

— ¿Ah?...Ay...disculpa... es que es tan lindo...— apenada me regresó con Serena.

— Que lindo conejo Serena... ¿este es el conejo que dices que se extravío?— Ami se unió a la plática.

— _¡¿Extravió?!...no, no soy un conejo extraviado... ¡ni si quiera soy un conejo!_

—Sí, creo que su dueño está buscándolo.

—Vamos entonces a la avenida donde lo encontraste tal vez el dueño ya haya puesto carteles o algo parecido...Rei llegará allá.

Todas asintieron y nos fuimos a la avenida Yurakubashi como tenían planeado.

— _¡No soy un conejo!_

Cuando llegamos ahí las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas al verla.

—Wow...

—Serena ¿cómo es que viniste a parar a este lugar para encontrarte al conejo?— Mina preguntó muy curiosa al ver la gran avenida llena de lujosas tiendas.

Sin embargo Serena se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza —Bueno...yo...

— ¡Sacalo!

—Seiya me invito a un paseo aquí, ¿sí?... por eso me encontré a este conejito aquí.

— ¡¿Seiya?!— una voz dijo desconcertante atrás de nosotros.

—Si Rei, ¡¿algún problema?!— Serena le dijo molesta —Ah Rei, ¡eres tú!

— ¡Pues claro que si Serena tonta! ¡¿Quién más podría ser?!... ¿Ahora repite lo que dijiste?

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Repite, repite— Chibi chibi decía con su sonrisa.

—Aaah si...salí con Seiya ayer, además no tiene nada de malo salir con alguien un fin de semana...

—Serena tiene razón— dijo Mina pero su comentario fue cortado por Rei tapándole la boca porque aún no seguía convencida.

— ¿Cómo un chico tan lindo y talentoso como él pudo invitar a una niña torpe y llorona como tú?— Rei se preguntó.

— _¿Disculpa?... ¿Qué no puedo invitar a quien yo quiera?_

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme algo así?!

—Es la verdad, aunque no me parece nuevo viniendo de Seiya.

— _¿Ah no? ¡¿Pues qué tanto sabes mi o qué?!_

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Serena por favor no me digas que no sabes con que ojos te ve él en todo momento!

— _¡¿Ah qué?!... ¡¿acaso soy tan obvio?!_

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— _Dios esto se va a poner feo... No le digas por favor_

—No me hagas decírtelo

— _No se lo digas por favor_

—Serena, tú le gu-

— ¿Chicas y si vamos a buscar alguna señal sobre el dueño del pobre conejo?... Lo están asustando con sus peleas— dijo Lita con manos en la cintura y señalándome.

De hecho estaba acurrucado, mis orejas estaban agachadas y yo también temblaba esperando lo peor.

—Ah sí...a eso venimos— Serena mencionó abrazándome de nuevo.

—Bien, podemos buscar señales de que el dueño busque al pequeño o podemos preguntar en los lugares que creamos que pueda haber un conejo...— Ami mencionó mirando entre la avenida —Aunque admito que con mucha gente aquí será difícil.

— _¡No soy un conejo!...Soy Seiya_

—Apoyo la estrategia... hay que separarnos, y así este conejo llegará a su hogar...— Lita decía mientras miraba a la gente.

— ¡Hmm pido con Serena!— Mina gritó emocionada con una mano alzada.

—No creo que sea buena idea ir en parejas, el lugar es muy grande mejor cada quien que vaya por un lado, solo si Serena, no te pierdas...

— ¿Qué? pero yo quería ir con ella...

—Ah solo quieres ir con ella para saber cómo le fue ayer con Seiya— Rei mencionó ya yéndose a buscar —Solo lo hago por el conejo.

— ¿Cómo lo supo?— Mina se dirigió a otra dirección.

— _¡Chicas harán todo esto en vano...no tengo dueño! ¡Me maldijeron!_

Ami partió hacia el sur, Lita se fue a una tienda de ropa...Serena tomo a Chibi chibi conmigo y nos fuimos hacia el norte.

—Si pude regresar a casa sola no me perderé aquí...no te preocupes amiguito te prometo que llegaras a tu hogar.

 **OoO**

—Ay que aburrido, pude haber ido con Serena... ella es divertida...

Mina caminaba por esas lujosas tiendas de ropa y calzado, otras de autos último modelo muy caros. Al menos se quedó fascinada pero no encontró rastros de carteles sobre un conejo perdido.

" _Además, no creo que este lugar sea para esas personas que buscan a las personas de ese modo"_ pensó.

—Una persona si, pero una mascota... No creo que lo busquen aquí.

Su atención cambio entre las tiendas para encontrar una muy grande y elegante pero tenebrosa.

—Ay... esa tienda da miedo y tiene aspecto tenebroso... ¡Vamos a ver! se ve interesante.

Ella entró a la tienda, se asombró de lo elegante que era, acogedora también pero no podía negar que era fría.

— ¡Wow que genial ver tantas antigüedades juntas!

— ¿Puedo ayudarte señorita?— una voz llegó desde la lejanía pero Mina aún seguía viendo unos lindos collares.

— ¿Disculpe a usted no se le perdió un conejo?

— ¿Un conejo?— la mujer se sorprendió y miró detenidamente a la joven que estaba mirando a la vitrina.

—Sí, es un lindo conejito que se perdió por aquí, ¿no es suyo?— Mina se volvió con una sonrisa que desapareció en segundos al mirar a la mujer...

No lucia hermosa como el día anterior sino más débil, tenía un aspecto que daba miedo y sus ojos rojos eran muy intensos.

Mina solo miraba con nerviosismo al verla.

—Tal vez... Sea uno de los míos...— dijo ella mirando a más conejos atrás de una cortina oculta.

— ¡¿Tiene más?!— aún estaba asombrada por sus ojos.

—Yo creo que es mío— la mujer se mareo muy fuerte y miró a Mina —muchacha eres una niña muy interesante.

— ¿Interesante?

—Veo que tienes un sueño muy hermoso.

— ¡¿Ah usted puede saber cosas de las personas?!

—Algo así... Bueno yo hago mejores cosas ¿quisieras una experiencia única dónde puedas tener tu deseo más profundo?

— ¿Mi deseo más profundo?, eso sonó como si lo dijera una bru…— no término de decir la frase cuando la miró muy maliciosa.

—Si aceptas; tu deseo más profundo se cumplirá- la mujer insistió y tenía un collar que emanaba una luz deslumbrante que solo ella podía ver.

—Ah...ah... ¡No gracias!— dijo ella se fue como un rayo de luz sin dejar rastro.

—Aaggh estúpida niña— dijo ella muy débil mientras un hombre entraba a la tienda.

—Buenas tardes señorita vengo a ofrecerle-

— ¡Tu vida!

— ¿Qué?- la luz se apodero de él haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

 **OoO**

Las horas pasaban sin contar el hambre que ya tenía, habíamos pasado por muchas tiendas de mascotas pero a Serena no le habían dado la respuesta que quisiera.

— _Bombón...no soy un conejo...ya te lo he dicho varias veces—_ le decía mientras empujaba sus brazos en señal de que me hiciera caso.

—Chibi Chibi...

—Aaah...esto es muy...difícil Chibi chibi.

—Bombón, por favor escucha...yo no soy un conejo extraviado, soy Seiya...convertido en un conejo— decía cada vez que me acercaba a su cara para llamar más la atención.

—Tranquilo pequeño, ay ya me aburrí... ¿Hmm?... ¡¿qué?!— ella dijo extrañada seguí su mirada hasta llegar a ver un anuncio, agarró a la niña de su mano y se acercó a la hoja pegada en un poste.

 _"Desaparecido..."_ eso decía la hoja, una sensación de peligro me recorrió por todo el cuerpo como ayer antes de convertirme en esto... Sentía escalofríos muy intensos.

Un chico de nuestra edad...16 años, había desaparecido hace unas semanas. En aquella hoja estaban sus características físicas y con cuál era la última ropa con la que lo vieron... Era alto, medía casi lo mismo que yo y por la foto también se veía que era sonriente, su cabello era castaño, de ojos verdes... pero eso no fue lo que me dio escalofríos... sino lo que vi después...

 _' Daiki Izumi '_

 _'16 años...última vez visto en... La tienda de antigüedades Madam Yuse...'_

Él estaba en un paseo con su hermana y una amiga... desapareció después de que salieron los tres de la tienda...

 _"Tienda...de antigüedades..."_

 **OoO**

— ¿Tienda de antigüedades?...

 _"¡Bombón!"_ la voz de él sonó de nuevo en su cabeza.

—Seiya...

 **OoO**

— _¡¿Dijiste Seiya?!... ¿Bombón?... ¡dijiste mi nombre!..._

— ¿Por qué pensé en Seiya?...

— ¿Seiya?...— Chibi chibi decía repetidamente —Seiya...Seiya— dijo señalándome.

— _Bombón..._

Un ruido me hizo perderme de la realidad y cuando me percate venia del reloj de Serena.

— ¿Ah?... ¿Sí?— ella abrió ese lindo reloj rosa que llevaba todos los días mientras este hacía ruido.

—Serena...regresa al punto de reunión, ya es muy tarde...

—Si voy en seguida— lo cerró y miró el cartel así quitándolo del poste y llevándoselo.

— _¡¿Estará sospechando?!_

—Vamos Chibi chibi

—Chibi...chibi...

— _Daiki...—_ ese nombre se me hacía conocido — ¿ _No es..?._

 _"—Ojalá Daiki estuviera conmigo._

— _¿Quién es Daiki?_

— _Mi hermano..."_

— _Esa niña es...la hermana de ese chico..._

Y por coincidencia fue cerca de esa tienda de antigüedades. Pero no puedo hacer nada siendo esto... ¿Cómo voy a saber qué hacer para poder regresar a la normalidad?

— _Bombón…_

—Otro chico perdido... ¿por qué hay gente que hace esos tormentos a las familias?...— dijo ella mirando a Chibi chibi —Hmm esto no me parece bueno...

— _Dios...solo espero que Yaten y Taiki no se estén preocupando... Se darían cuenta que no fui a casa, que nadie me vio o simplemente que no contesto el teléfono celular...Ay no, el teléfono celular...debe estar en la tienda de esa bruja que me convirtió en esto._

 **OoO**

— ¡Ve, más rápido!— Yaten mencionó desesperado.

—Tranquilízate, tal vez esté con ella— Taiki manejaba y trataba de guardar la calma.

— ¿Él nos hubiera avisado, no crees?

—Si... Es muy extraño que no lo haga.

—Y si... ¿no está?

—Creo que lo más lógico sería buscarlo... hasta por debajo de las piedras si es necesario...

 **OoO**

— _Rayos... Son capaces de hacer algo con tal de que aparezca...o eso creo..._

—Serena...— las chicas ya estaban esperando con caras de decepción.

— ¿Nada Serena?— Ami preguntó esperanzada.

—No... ¿Y ustedes?

—No hay nada de anuncios sobre una mascota pérdida— Rei dijo.

—Tampoco en las tiendas tenían al conejo y dicen que no hay casi nadie de esta parte de la avenida que tenga algo parecido como mascota a un conejo— Lita secundó.

—Tal vez haya sido de una persona que haya venido de visita y él se haya escapado— Ami dijo.

— _Les dije que esto lo harían en vano... ¡no soy un conejo!_

—Esta avenida tiene cosas muy extrañas— Mina dijo nerviosa.

— ¿Qué hacemos?— Lita dijo.

— ¿Lo dejamos aquí?— Mina mencionó.

— ¡No lo dejáremos aquí!— Rei recriminó.

— _¡¿Son capaces de dejarme aquí!?_

—Yo digo que dejaron al pobre conejito aquí abandonado porque tenía rabia y esperaban que una niña como Serena lo encontrará para que se lo llevará y se lo quedará...— dijo Mina frustrada con sus manos cruzadas, ojos cerrados y su ceño fruncido.

Para que todos miramos con pena ajena a la rubia...

— ¡Rabia!— Chibi chibi decía alegre.

— _¿Es en serio?... ¿no se le ocurrió otra cosa?_

—Ay Mina...tú y tus comentarios...— mencionó Lita con una ceja alzada con una sonrisa forzada.

— ¿Ah?... Perdón...— dijo ella aun un poco incomoda.

—Apoyo eso...— Rei hizo a todos verla.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¿Qué el conejo tiene rabia?— Lita exclamó mirándome.

— ¡No! Aunque la que si puede tener es Serena, pero yo me refiero a otra cosa.

— _Ay no... ¿Otra vez?_

— ¡¿Viniste para molestar!?— Serena gritó.

— ¿Sabes? No puedo creer porque tus padres no te dejan, mejor este conejito tiene más salud que tu...

—Rei, Serena ya cálmense... ¿Mina, ya viste lo que ocasiona tus comentarios?— Ami estaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Ups...— ella rio nerviosa.

—Aunque pueda que tengas razón.

— ¡¿Te refieres a que tengo rabia?!— Serena lloriqueo —No creí que fueras tan cruel Ami

— ¡Rabia!— Chibi chibi dijo sonriente.

—No Serena, me refiero a que tal vez lo abandonaron con la intensión de que alguien más se lo llevara.

—Y...

— _¡Por supuesto que no es así!_

—Que yo creo que será mejor que te lo lleves a tu casa para que viva contigo

— _¿Heh?_

— ¿Y por qué con Serena?— lloriqueo Mina al mirar el conejo.

—Por qué ella fue quién se lo encontró.

—Cierto •-•

—Si, a eso me refería yo— Rei mencionó.

—De hecho, ¿por qué no lo llevas a vivir contigo Serena?— Lita también dijo.

— _¡Pero no soy un conejo además ella no aceptaría un conejo!—_ mencione enojado _— ¿Cómo voy a regresar a la normalidad?_

—Hamm bueno— ella me miró sorprendida pero me dedicó una sonrisa a la cual me dejó sin habla y sonrojado.

— ¿Qué dices Serena?— Rei junto con las demás esperaban una respuesta.

—Chibi chibi

— ¿Hmm?

—Parece que tendremos un nuevo miembro en la familia.

— _¡¿Me aceptaras?!_

— ¡Familia!— la niña decía de felicidad.

—Bienvenido pequeño— me dijo abrazándome con ternura.

—Asunto arreglado— Rei dijo con sus manos en las caderas.

—Tengo hambre— Mina secundó.

—Todas tenemos— Lita dijo atrás de ella —Vi un parque cerca de aquí, vamos traje comida para todas.

—Si...— Serena dijo tomando de nuevo a Chibi Chibi y metiendo me de nuevo en la bolsa.

— _Si me quedo con ella... Tal vez tenga la oportunidad de comunicarme para que pueda volver a mi cuerpo_

Llegamos al lugar y las chicas se sentaron en una mesa. El parque era lindo y muy pintoresco con muchos niños en los juegos.

—Chibi chibi si quieres ve a jugar pero no te alejes tanto, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Chibi!— la pequeña se fue a jugar con otros niños de su edad a las resbaladillas.

— _Que niña tan tierna—_ dije, luego sentí las manos de Bombón para poder sacar me de la bolsa. Y de pronto una pila de libros se posó frente a mí.

—Ami... ¡¿Qué es eso?!— Serena preguntó.

—Son libros sobre los tipos de conejos que hay, no todos son iguales Serena y por eso no todos deben de tener el mismo cuidado.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— _No es para tanto_

—Venias preparada ¿heh?— Mina la miró con pena ajena.

Ami se sonrojo y posó una mano sobre su boca —Claro que no, solo creí que sería necesario.

—Sí, claro— Lita dijo sacando la comida que llevaba en su bolsa.

— ¿Qué trajiste Lita?— Rei miraba ansiosa las loncheras.

—Ah no mucho— dijo la castaña sacando cualquier tipo de comida —Como Serena dijo que se trataba de un lindo conejito traje verduras para ti lindura— Lita me acaricio mis orejas muy tierna.

— _¡Vaya gracias!—_ dije al ver un pequeño tazón en frente mio.

—Coman chicas...

— ¡Gracias!

—Conejo Mini Rex...— Ami dijo mirando el libro.

— _¿Qué?_

— ¿Qué dices Ami?— Serena preguntó curiosa al igual que yo.

—El pequeño es un conejo joven Mini Rex es una raza pequeña de conejos. Lo más destacable es el manto que posee, ya que al pasar la mano por encima es como si tocaras terciopelo— leía ella muy atenta.

— ¡Es cierto!— Serena me estaba acariciando ahora.

— _¿Ah sí?—_ me miré asombrado todo mi cuerpo lleno de pelaje blanco.

—El Mini rex Surgió en Francia en la década de los 20, en la población de Luché-Pringé. Es generalmente una raza de conejo muy amigable. Tienen un nivel medio de actividad, y puede perfectamente pasarse el día jugando o simplemente sentarse encima esperando a que le des muchos mimos y ser acariciado.

— _¡¿En serio?!_

— ¡Que interesante!— Rei me miró con una sonrisa.

—Su dieta será: Pienso y avena. Frutas, en trocitos pequeños y sin huesos o semillas: pera, manzana, plátano, melón, melocotón, uvas, también vegetales como tomate, lechuga, escarola, pepino, espinacas, zanahoria, alfalfa, brócoli.

—Justo lo que te traje pequeño— Lita mencionó.

— _¿Y Hamburguesas_?— pregunté muy esperanzado.

—Nada de comida guisada para humanos.

— _¡¿Ah qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!_

—Y en esta etapa le tocan sus primeras vacunas.

— _¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS!?_

— ¿También se vacunan?— Mina preguntó sintiendo un leve coscorrón de Rei.

—Pues claro ¿qué esperabas?

—Vaya— Serena me miró.

—Esos y otros más son los cuidados que le debes dar Serena— Ami dejo los libros en frente de ambos —Este libro te dirá más información sobre él.

—Hamm gracias

—De nada

— ¿Para eso trajiste muchos libros? Apenas y le estas dando uno— Rei le dijo.

—No es fácil encontrar el tipo de conejo que es por eso traje muchos, todos contienen información y cuidados de los diferentes tipos, así que también ocuparás este— dijo ella poniendo otro libro encima—Este... y este léelos todos para poder cuidar a un conejo, según este libro que también debes de leer dice que los conejos son muy especiales para sus cuidados.

—Pero si apenas abre el libro de matemáticas— Rei dijo.

—Bueno al menos que lea este.

—Hmm...— Serena lloriqueo —Gracias de todos modos.

— ¡Chibi Chibi ven a comer algo que trajo Lita!— Mina decía mientras iba por la niña.

—Bueno... ¿Y qué nombre le pondrás?— Lita preguntó.

— ¿Nombre?

— _¿Nombre?_

—Sí, todas las mascotas llevan uno—Rei mencionó.

—Ya sé que se le debe de poner nombre...

— ¿Entonces cuál le pondrás?

— _No necesitó un nombre, ya tengo uno_

—Pero primero debemos saber qué es— Mina dijo.

—Pues es un conejo— Serena le contestó.

—No me refiero a eso— ella me tomó y cargó —debemos saber si es un conejito o una conejita.

— _Ah te refieres a que quieres revisar mi... ¡oye no!—_ me cubrí con mis manos esponjosas.

—Mina no veas sus cositas— Lita le dijo con sus ojos cerrados llenos de pena ajena.

— _¡Sí, no mires!_

— ¿Pero entonces como podrá nombrarlo?

—Es un macho, su físico corresponde a los conejos machos— Ami dijo aun con un libro.

— _¿Ah soy un macho?_

—Toma Serena este también debes de leerlo— le dijo dándoselo.

—Gracias Mina— Serena dijo con sarcasmo

—Ah pero si tengo uno igual para ella— Ami le dijo poniéndolo en frente de ella.

— ¡Ha!

—Ay bueno...— Mina me soltó y puso de nuevo sobre la mesa ya triste guardo el libro en su bolsa.

— _Gracias Ami_

— ¿Entonces qué nombre le pondrás?— aun Mina estaba insistiendo.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Qué tal si le pones Cariño?— Rei propuso.

— _¿Cariño?_

—O Glotón— Lita también propuso.

— _¡¿Qué?! No como mucho_

— ¡Rebotes!— Mina también.

— _¡No soy tan gordo!_

—Einstein— Ami dijo.

—Tampoco tan inteligente Ami— Mina le dijo.

—Ouh Bueno.

— ¡Seiya!— Chibi Chibi mencionó alegre.

— _Sí, ese es mi nombre_

—Estaría bien pequeña pero... ¿no crees que lo tomaría a ofensa el pobre de Seiya?— Rei dijo mirándome.

— _¿Es en serio?_

— ¡Seiya...Seiya!— aun Chibi chibi decía.

—No le pondré Seiya— Serena dijo riendo -no creo que le agrade que un conejo tenga su nombre.

— _A menos que el conejo sea yo_

—Él se merece otro nombre que lo represente.

— ¿Quieres que te de un libro de nombres para mascotas?— Ami ofreció.

—Ah no gracias son muchos libros por ahora.

— ¡Ya sé, Bombón!— Mina ofreció de nuevo y todos nos quedamos viéndola —Bueno si no se le puede poner Seiya es una referencia de cómo te llama él Serena.

—No, tampoco le pondré eso... Yo creo que él debe tener uno significativo— me tomó y agarro.

—Por qué no mejor comemos, ya buscamos después un nombre para él, además se nos hará tarde y mañana hay escuela.

—Y estoy segura que ninguna de ustedes hizo su tarea— Ami recriminó haciendo a todos inclusive yo a estar avergonzados.

— ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!— Mina dijo.

Las verduras que me dio Lita estuvieron deliciosas tanto ella como la mamá de Bombón cocinan muy bien.

Todo el tiempo estuve en los brazos de las chicas menos de Rei, ella sólo miraba como todas me cargaban y me pregunté por qué lo hacía.

Hasta llegar la hora de irnos, ya era tarde, nos fuimos de la avenida y llegamos al parque donde se habían reunido en la mañana para así por fin despedirse.

—Bueno chicas fue divertido aunque perdimos gran parte del día, valió la pena— Lita dijo.

—Así es, no nos arrepentimos de nada— Ami llegó a acariciarme mis orejas —Serena no le gusto nuestras propuestas de nombre pequeño, pero estoy segura que te pondrá uno muy bonito.

—Tienes un nuevo hogar... estarás bien ahora— Mina también dijo —Iremos a visitarte heh.

— _¿Qué? ¿Entonces no están molestas?_

—Gracias chicas... Disculpen me si es que les robe su fin de semana sé que tenían cosas que hacer.

—Ya te lo dijimos, al contrario nos gustó ir a esa avenida lujosa— Lita sonrió muy a gusto.

—Siempre estaremos para lo que se necesité— Mina la secundó.

—Chicas debemos irnos, recuerden que hay tarea.

—Ya lo sabemos Ami— todas dijeron.

— _Sí, ya lo sabemos_ dije avergonzado.

—Adiós Serena, nos vemos mañana en la escuela— se despidió.

—Adiós chicas.

—Adiós Serena... Adiós Rei— las tres las abrazaron y me aplastaron un poco pero ese abrazo fue cálido y realmente agradable —No lleguen tarde— las chicas se alejaban lentamente de ahí así nada mas quedándonos nosotros parados.

—Serena...— noté en la cara de Rei una gran preocupación que no podía ocultarla.

— ¿Si Rei?

Su amiga se cruzó de brazos y frunció leve el ceño —La próxima vez que Seiya te invite a salir háznoslo saber, no queremos que él se sobrepase contigo.

— _¿Hmm? ¿Por qué dijo eso?_

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?— dijo ella nerviosa.

Rei se río levemente y la tomó por los hombros —Tu siempre tan despistada, al menos te divertiste, ¿cierto?

Mire a Serena y lo que vi fue sus mejillas rosadas —Si... Y mucho — sonrió.

—Me alegra... Si se pasa de grosero dímelo y verás que le pasará.

— _¿Qué?_

—Creí que estabas molesta... ¿A qué viene el tema de mi cita con Seiya? Siempre dices que no tenga contacto con él porque...

—Tú ya tienes a alguien a quien querer, lo sé, y te lo digo siempre pero yo no soy como las demás Serena...— ella miró hacia el atardecer mientras el viento soplaba y se despedía de la pequeña de Chibi Chibi —A veces no creo que sea el camino correcto ese destino que tenemos que cumplir.

— _¿Destino?_

—Han pasado muchas cosas desde que él se fue pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase yo apoyaré las decisiones que tomes— le dijo con una sonrisa, luego me tomó en sus brazos por primera vez; eran cálidos debo admitirlo, me agradaron mucho esos abrazos —Adiós pequeño...— aunque me quedaba con la duda de porqué había dicho eso — ¿Por qué no lo llamas Hoshi? Es un buen nombre con lindo significado.

—Aun no... Entiendo...— ella le dijo aun intrigada igual que yo.

—Tu nunca entiendes— le dijo devolviéndome a Serena —Pero lo harás un día... Nos vemos mañana después de la escuela.

— ¿Rei?

— ¡Adiós!

Los tres quedamos viendo su partida un par de segundos.

—Qué extraña, vámonos Chibi chibi es tarde.

— ¡Tarde!— repetía la misma frase una y otra vez.

 **OoO**

—Vámonos no hay nadie, todos salieron.

—Nos quedaremos hasta que ella llegue— Yaten se recargó en el auto frustrado y desesperado.

—Vámonos ya es tarde, Seiya aún no contesta su celular, ni hay señales de él mejor hay que ir a buscarlo cerca de aquí.

—Pero Taiki ella puede decirnos dónde estaba.

—Ya lo sé pero perdiendo el tiempo aquí no ayuda, ya llevamos toda la tarde esperando y no ha llegado nadie, vámonos— Taiki dijo autoritario entrando al auto.

Yaten a regañadientes hizo lo mismo también entrando —Te aseguro que no tendré piedad de él ni de ella si es que no aparece.

—No hagas prejuicios antes de las verdaderas razones— el castaño aceleró así yéndose de ahí.

 **OoO**

—Ay por qué esa mala de Rei me hizo recordar al maleducado de Seiya, ese grosero no se merece ser un una estrella prestigiada, ¿quién deja a alguien por ser tarde?

— _Bombón... Ya no me reproches_

Un auto a gran velocidad pasó a nuestro lado sorprendiéndonos.

—Chibi Chibi...— ella la tomó y abrazó fuerte mientras mirábamos el auto y el pintoresco logo del grupo —Esos eran... ¿Los chicos?

— _¿Taiki y Yaten?_

— ¿Pero por qué?

— _Vinieron a buscarme_

— ¡Seiya!- Chibi chibi decía haciéndonos volver a la realidad.

—Vamos tenemos que llegar a casa

Cuando entramos la gata que habla nos dio la bienvenida a todos.

— ¿Serena cómo te fue?— ella llegó muy curiosa.

— ¡Tendremos a un nuevo miembro Luna!— dijo ella poniéndome en el piso.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué no encontraron al dueño?!

—No, ninguna señal del dueño o que lo buscaran, las chicas me dijeron que sería mejor que lo adoptara, y déjame decirte que me alegro mucho de traerlo.

— ¡¿Y qué dirán tus padres?!

—No lo sé, si te aceptaron a ti yo creo que aceptaran a este pequeñito.

—Bueno tal vez tengas razón pero primero debes esperar a su respuesta.

—Serena ya llegaste que bueno— la mamá de Serena dijo atrás de ella.

— ¡Mamá!... ¿Dónde está papá?

—Se fue por Sammy a casa de Mika como quedamos ¿y bien? ¿Cómo te fue a ti hija?

—Mamá— ella miró a la gata un poco nerviosa —Qué dirías si... Adoptáramos a una mascota más.

— ¡¿Quieres que adoptemos al pequeño conejito?!

— ¡Acertaste!... Este... ¿Se puede quedar con nosotros?

—Bueno Serena...— su madre quedó pensativa.

— _Hmm parece que quedaré en la calle_

—Si es sobre el conejito es bienvenido— la voz de su padre llegó muy alegre.

— ¡¿En serio?!

—Me encantan los conejos— él dijo guiñándole.

— ¿Entonces puede quedarse en verdad?

— ¡¿Hablas en serio papá?!— Sammy llegó igual asombrado.

— ¿Quedarse?— Chibi chibi dijo sonriente.

—Solo si... Parte de su mesada será para los gastos del pequeño y para la gatita Luna.

— ¡Hecho!— los dos hermanos dijeron al unísono.

— ¡Hecho!— Chibi chibi dijo después de ellos.

—Kenji... Siempre tan condescendiente— dijo su esposa burlándose mientras él reía nervioso —Pero también limpiaran los desastres que hagan.

—Siii— los tres hijos me tomaron llevándome a la sala.

— ¿Y qué nombre le pondremos?— Sammy preguntó.

—No lo sé, hay muchos pero debe ser uno muy bonito, ¿verdad pequeño?

— ¿Mamá que nombre sería bonito para él?

— ¡Seiya!— la niña mencionó feliz.

— ¿Seiya?... ¿Cómo Seiya Kou del grupo Three Lights?— Sammy dijo extrañando.

— ¿Conoces ese grupo?— Serena le preguntó.

— ¿Ah?... Yo...— decía nervioso.

— _Un fan heh_

— ¿Sammy?— ella se quedó insinuante.

—Yo... A Mika le gusta mucho ese grupo— contestó.

—Si claro— ella se burló —Tu novia Mika.

—Mika no es mi-

—Seiya significa luz de campo de estrellas... Pero sería muy gracioso tener un artista en la familia— bromeó su madre sentándose junto a ellos.

— ¿Entonces qué nombre mamá?

—Bueno si ya tenemos a un astro podemos tener otro, una Luna y un Sol. Tal vez Hikaru.

—No me gusta— Sammy mencionó.

— ¡Estrella!— Chibi chibi dijo.

—Hoshi significa estrella y es muy bonito, además es un astro— dijo su mamá sonriente.

— ¿Hoshi? Rei dijo lo mismo.

—Ese si me gusta— Sammy aprobó —Te llamarás Hoshi amiguito.

— _Hoshi... Es agradable pero... Bombón, no soy una mascota ¡soy Seiya!_

—Decidido, ahora vengan a cenar niños— su madre cargo a la pequeña niña llevándola a la mesa seguido de nosotros.

— ¿Quieres cargarlo?— Serena le dijo a su hermano mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Si.

— _Ay Esperó que Taiki y Yaten no estén preocupados_

 **OoO**

— ¡¿Qué hacemos?!— Yaten preguntó — ¡No aparece por ningún lado! ¡Ya estoy desesperado!

— ¿Cálmate quieres?— Taiki le gritó.

— ¿Chicos, ninguna noticia de Seiya?— un hombre alto, castaño y de buen traje llegó al departamento dirigiéndose con ellos dos muy preocupado.

—Nada Señor Takanashi, ninguna.

—Chicos debemos de avisar a las autoridades... Aunque no queramos que sea publicó.

— ¿No puede ser una investigación discreta señor? No queremos levantar rumores.

—Podría pero no les aseguro nada de que sea algo discreta.

—Pues eso a que no se haga nada.

—Muy bien, animo chicos, aparecerá— dijo él tomando su celular y saliendo de ahí.

—Oye yo también estoy desesperado pero no debemos de perder la cabeza.

—Está bien, ¿pero qué hacemos si la policía no lo encuentra?.

—Debemos buscarlo nosotros también... mañana iremos a la escuela, Serena Tsukino debe decirnos algo sobre él— Taiki término de decir muy serio.

 **OoO**

— _Bombón por favor debes de escucharme ¡me han convertido en un conejo!_

—Aaaah tengo mucho sueño

Bombón ya tenía su pijama puesta y Chibi chibi ya estaba dormida y por esta vez no la vi desvestirse aunque de nuevo pelee contra mis impulsos.

— ¿Terminaste tu tarea?— la gata preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Sip... Ahora si puedo ir a dormir a gusto.

—Muy bien Serena— la gata se acercó a mí y me analizó un poco pero luego me sonrió tiernamente —Bienvenido a la familia, pequeño.

— _¡¿Qué?!_

—Descansa Serena— se fue a su respectiva cama acurrucándose para dormir.

—Descansa Luna— Serena llegó a acariciarla y darle un tierno beso. Se sentó en la cama tratando de no despertar a Chibi chibi y tomó algo que estaba dentro de su bolso —Con que Hoshi significa estrella...— dijo ella mirando algo en su mano.

Me acerqué a ver que era y me encontré con un par de collares, una luna y una estrella muy brillantes.

—Aaah quería darle uno a Seiya para agradecerle del paseo— me dijo ella levemente enseñándome uno, la estrella —Pero como él es un grosero por dejarme...— me lo puso en el cuello así luciendo la linda estrella de color azul zafiro —Tú lo tendrás, combinan con tus ojos— ella rio —Hay que dormirnos, mañana debo ir a la escuela— ella me colocó en la cama como el día anterior así acostándose junto a mí.

Un pequeño minuto después ambos bostezamos del agotamiento y ella acercó de nuevo sus labios a mi nariz.

—Buenas noches... Hoshi

Ella se durmió en segundos.

Suspire al ver mi cuerpo de pelos esponjosos, no podía quedarme así, debo de ver la manera de que pueda regresar a mi cuerpo, estoy desesperado pero no puedo comunicarme con nadie. Una luz me hizo llamar mi atención. Era el reflejo de luz de la luna.

Bombón...

Ella seguía durmiendo y sonreí al verla me acerque a ella porque parte de su cuello emitía esa luz, entonces me encontré con el otro par, la luna. Y luego miré el mío.

— _Entonces querías darme este sino fuera por esa bruja que me convirtió en esto_

Ella seguía durmiendo y me sonroje un poco.

— _Si supieras todo lo que siento por ti_

Suspire de nuevo espero que mañana tenga resultado. Pero por ahora...

— _Buenas noches Bombón_

Me acosté a su lado y me dormí.

* * *

Hola chicos por fin publico el segundo jajaja creí que no lo haría en esta semana pero aquí esta. xD

espero que el primero y este les haya gustado, es tranquilo pero me gusta ir poco a poco.

¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capitulo? vaya hasta ni yo sé xD

Gracias chicas por sus reviews:

Esther Hernandez: Así es aquí todavía quienes son en realidad... pero pronto veras como descubrirás sus identidades.

Kima: Yo creo que Serena lo cuidara muuy bien 7u7 jajaja me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el primero y espero que te haya gustado el segundo capitulo :D

Fatima Rivas: Gracias :D y yo también espero terminarla n.n antes de que mis otras ideas sean publicadas xdxdxd

SuKi Ai KoU: Gracias es genial que te guste la historia espero y que siga así n.n

CONEJA: Que bueno que te guste la trama :o habrá aventuras juntos, Seiya como un tierno conejito se dará cuenta de muchas cosas que desconoce sobre Serena... y si Darien esta en esta historia xdxdxd

CONEJA, Chica Bohemia, Esther Hernandez, Fatima Rivas : Gracias por poner esta historia como una de sus favoritos

Me disculpo de la ortografía como siempre, jajajaja es que no soy perfecta :'v xD Pero bueno aaah aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, el tercero en proceso y sobre la otra historia ni sé que hacer xd.

Les agracemos de corazón a todos los que pasan por este humilde fanfic de parte de mi colaboradora y mía :D

Hasta el próximo capitulo

OXOXOXOXXOXOX


	3. Chapter 3

—Aaaah ¡Es tarde!— un gritó me hizo despertarme de golpe.

—Serena— Luna dijo a regañadientes.

—Es tarde ¡es tarde!— Dijo ella ya vestida en uniforme, peinándose y llevándose su portafolio —Ah ¿¡Luna por qué no me levantaste!?

—Es tu obligación...— Luna se fue al baño.

—Aaaah— dijo ella saliendo de ahí.

— _¡Espera Bombón!—_ dije bajando de la cama y corriendo al pasillo.

 **OoOo**

—Oye Cielo ¿te has dado cuenta que hay muchos chicos desaparecidos en la ciudad? Y el número aumenta— Kenji Tsukino dijo llegando a la mesa con un periódico.

—Si y eso me causa mucha preocupación por los niños.

—Hay que estar muy atentos.

 **OoOo**

—Mamá, Papá ¡ya me voy!

— _¡Espera no!_

—Tu almuerzo Serena— su madre la llamó.

Como vi que ella iba para la cocina me di cuenta de que dejó su portafolio abierto, entonces salte hacia adentro, no creí que pudiera caber en ese espacio tan estrecho.

—¡Adiós!— Ella tomó su portafolio y casi cae — ¿Ah?, no creí que fuera tan pesado... ¡Tengo que irme!

—¡Serena no llegues tarde a casa! ¿Está bien?— Su madre le dijo.

—Sí, ¡después de ir con las chicas llegaré!— gritó con un poco de dificultad ya que ella estaba cargando el portafolio donde me encontraba. Pasamos unos cuantos minutos en el camino, de repente, nos quedamos en un puesto de revistas y periódicos del cual un periódico llamativo salió entre los otros —Parece... Que hay muchos desaparecidos, cómo ese chico...— ella dijo muy atenta al periódico —Hmm ¡Aaah se me hace tarde!— ella corrió lo más rápido y nunca se detuvo.

Al llegar a la escuela ella se percató que aún tenía tiempo.

—Ay pero ahora si me las vas a pagar Seiya, te gritaré en la cara lo que te mereces, por supuesto que lo haré, no es justo que dejes a una chica en una tienda sin avisar, aagh pero ¿por qué esta pesada mi mochila?...— se paró en frente al salón y cuando abrió su portafolio brinque hacia ella —¡Aaaah!— y cayó para atrás.

— _Bombón por favor escúchame debes de escucharme ¡ soy yo, soy Seiya! ¡Me convirtieron en un conejo!_

—Hoshi ¡¿qué haces aquí?!— Ella se quedó desconcertada — ¡¿Por qué te metiste en mi portafolio?!— ella me tomó y me cargó hasta que la altura de su mirada fuera como la mía exigiéndome una explicación.

— _Bombón..._

—Serena Tsukino...— la voz de Taiki sonaba en mis orejas.

—Taiki...

— _¿Taiki?... ¡Taiki!—_ estaba aliviado de verlo.

—Queremos hablar contigo...— ahora Yaten se mostraba a lado de él.

— _¡Yaten!—_ muy aliviado de verlos.

— ¿Yaten?

Pero ambos estaban muy serios.

—Chicos... ¿Por qué no vienen uniformados?

—Hoy no venimos a la escuela...

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué?— ella me acomodo en sus brazos, tomó su portafolio y yo veía la escena en primera fila.

— _¡Chicos oigan! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy Seiya! ¿Chicos?_

—Hoy venimos a hablar contigo— Yaten le dijo acorralándola sigilosamente hacia un pasillo solitario. Sin que ella misma se diera cuenta.

— ¿Conmigo?— dijo ella muy asustada — ¿Por qué querrían hablar conmigo?

—No sé, tú dinos...

— ¿Por qué actúan de esa manera?— ella se mostró un poco inquietante por la forma en como me abrazó.

— _¿Qué tratas de hacer Yaten?_

— ¡Porque ya estamos desesperados!— dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Desesperados? No entiendo... ¡no entiendo que quieren!

— _¡Yaten!—_ grité cuando vi a mi hermano tomarla a la fuerza de sus brazos.

— ¡Suéltame!

—Escucha no me agotes la paciencia, ayer estuvimos toda la tarde esperándote a que llegaras a tu casa.

— ¿Fueron a mi casa? ¡¿Pero por qué?!

— _¡Yaten suéltala!—_

— ¡No finjas!

— ¡Suéltame por favor no entiendo nada de lo que dices!

—Yaten cálmate te dije que te tranquilizaras— Taiki llegó a detenerlo.

— ¿¡Cómo me voy a calmar si Seiya no aparece!?

— ¡¿Qué?!— Bombón se quedó anonadada.

— ¡Es la única forma en la que podemos saber dónde estaba y la única persona con la que estuvo el sábado fue ella!

— ¿Seiya?... ¡¿Qué pasa con Seiya?!...— ella estaba espantada.

—Tsukino...— Taiki ahora estaba serio.

— ¡¿Como que Seiya no aparece?! ¡¿Contéstame qué le pasó a Seiya?!— dijo ella abrazándome y acercarse a Taiki pero luego la mano de él se posó en la pared.

— _No, no, ¡Taiki!—_

—Seiya salió el sábado en un día de descanso pero en la noche jamás regresó, ayer en todo el día tampoco, no contesta su celular, nadie lo ha visto, ni si quiera la prensa, desapareció el sábado y la única persona que estuvo con él todo el tiempo en ese día fuiste tú así que empezamos sospechas de que estaba contigo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Desde el sábado?... Eso, eso es imposible...

— ¡Tu estuviste con él todo el día! ¿Anda dónde está?— Yaten aun decía molesto.

—No puede ser cierto

—La policía ya está trabajando será mejor que digas

—No lo sé

—Anda niña dinos dónde está— Taiki se mostraba serio.

—No lo sé

—No queremos obligarte.

— _¡Chicos es suficiente!_

— ¡No lo sé!— ella les grito desesperada y unas no notables lágrimas se escaparon de ella —Él y yo... Estábamos paseando por la avenida... Después entramos a una tienda de antigüedades... y luego él se fue... sin avisarme...

—Se fue sin... ¿Avisarte?— Taiki estaba extrañado.

—La dueña de la tienda me dijo que él se había ido porque se le hacía tarde.

—Tarde ¿para qué?

—No lo sé, cuando vi él ya no estaba y no tuve más remedio que irme de ahí enojada.

— _Bombón..._

— ¿A qué hora fue eso?— Taiki preguntó.

—Como alrededor de las 5:00... Creí que se había ido con ustedes...

— ¡Oigan!— una voz llego atrás de mis hermanos.

Mi mirada vio hacia sus espaldas y me encontré con Lita cruzada de brazos y su ceño fruncido.

— ¡¿Que le hacen a Serena!?

—Nada que de tu incumbencia— mencionó Taiki mirándola con el mismo ceño fruncido.

—Para acorralar una chica a un pasillo solitario es demasiado y si esa chica es mi amiga claro que me incumbe.

—Di lo que quieras, de todos modos fue una maldita pérdida de tiempo— Yaten mencionó acercándose de nuevo a nosotros.

— _¡Yaten!_

Él de nuevo la tomó de los brazos con fuerza pero la levantó un poco —Escucha, si haces este problema más grande te las verás conmigo, ¿entendiste?

No sé qué pasó por mi cabeza pero de nuevo las ganas de morder llegaron a mis instintos y lo hice. Mordí su mano con fuerza con tal de que la dejará en paz.

—Aaagh— se quejó mirando su mano casi sangrando levemente y casi levanta una mano hacia ella.

—Hoshi...— ella me abrazó con tal de protegerme de que mi propio hermano no me diera un golpe.

—Ya estas advertida, vámonos— él llamó a Taiki que aún seguía mirando a Lita con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú también— mencionó Lita enojada.

— ¡Espera!...— Serena dijo pero vio cómo se iban sin mirar atrás.

Y así ellos se fueron.

 **OoOo**

—Aaah dios por qué demonios tuve esa pesadilla tan espantosa...

 _"—Aaaah— mi cuerpo se desvanecía por completo mientras miraba como me volvía polvo —Aaaah—"_

—De seguro fue por lo de ayer en esa tienda de antigüedades, era muy sospechosa— Mina mencionó llegando con pesimismo hacia la escuela.

— ¡Te pasaste del límite!— Taiki dijo saliendo junto con Yaten molestos.

—Tonto conejo... Ojala y este vacunado, ¡dios me mordió fuerte!— se quejó Yaten viendo que estaba sangrando.

—Lógico trataba de protegerla.

—Es un animal.

—Los animales tienen instintos, ¿sabes?

—Cállate y mejor vámonos a buscar a esa avenida... Antes de que se haga tarde.

— ¿Un conejo en la escuela?— Taiki mencionó levemente.

— ¡¿Que?!

—Heh Nada— se subieron al auto así desapareciendo del lugar.

— ¿Los chicos se fueron?— Mina corrió hacia su salón lo más rápido para contarles a las chica.

 **OoOo**

— ¡Serena!... ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Serena!— Ami llegó a su lado — ¿Qué pasó Lita? Yaten y Taiki salieron furiosos y se me hizo raro no ver a Seiya.

—No lo sé, estaban molestando a Serena.

— ¿Molestándola?

Las dos miraron y se sorprendieron al verla. Volví mi mirada para ver a Serena, me encontré en ella con una mirada perdida pero preocupada.

— ¿ _Bombón?..._

— ¿Serena?...

— ¡Chicas! ¡Yaten y Taiki salieron de la escuela muy enojados!— Mina llegó a unirse y también se sorprendió de Serena — ¡Y no lo creerán pero Yaten iba sangrando de la mano! ¿Serena?... ¿Qué pasa chicas?— exigió.

— ¡¿Qué te hicieron?!

—Seiya... Seiya está... Seiya ha desaparecido— dijo ella aun sin creerlo.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que desapareció?!

— ¡¿Cuándo?!

— ¡¿Serena?!

—Desde antier... Después de que me dejó en esa tienda.

— ¿Te dejó? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Nosotros estábamos en una tienda de antigüedades... Yo fui a ver la tienda pero cuando lo busqué ya no estaba, se había ido sin despedirse.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡¿Él te hizo eso?! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste eso?

—Porque sabía que le reclamarían algo a él sobre ello.

—Pero si dijiste que te le habías pasado bien con él...

Ella no dijo nada sólo me miró.

— ¿Pero cómo es que desapareció?

—Creí que se había ido con Taiki y Yaten pero ya veo que no fue así... Me dijeron que no regresó después de ahí no sé qué pudo haber pasado— ella dijo triste.

— ¡¿Y por qué Yaten y Taiki te molestarían de esa manera?!— Mina preguntó.

—Querían saber dónde estábamos el sábado... Solo les dije lo que sabía... No sé qué pudo haber pasado, no sé, no sé qué pensar— ella empezaba a notar que tenía desesperación.

— _Tranquila Bombón—_ acerque mi nariz a la suya tratando de que entendiera que no se preocupará.

—Debemos que llamar a las autoridades— Mina volvió a mencionar.

— ¿Y si ellos ya lo hicieron?— Amy cuestionó.

—Ellos no quieren que nos metamos...— dijo Serena.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Me advirtieron que no hiciera esto más grande.

—Con que eso te dijeron heh Ya verán esos chicos— Lita dijo cerrando sus puños.

—No es necesario la violencia Lita— ella estaba muy inquieta en verdad.

— _Bombón..._

— ¡De todos modos debemos avisar a las autoridades!— Mina les dijo.

—Pero... Hay que entender que los chicos quieran privacidad en esta situación— Amy mencionó.

—Debemos ayudarlos.

—No puedo creerlo...— Bombón se recargó en la pared, con una mano se tomó la cabeza y con la otra me cargaba.

— _Bombón tranquila, por favor_

—No puedo... No puedo... Creerlo— ella estaba agitada, tenía su mano en la cabeza y luego la llevo a su pecho. De pronto como escuché el sonido de unos tacones acercándose sentí todo mi cuerpo caer junto con el de ella.

—Señoritas, deben ir a su respectivo salón— una maestra llego a llamarles la atención.

—Ah, sí profesora, lo sentimos— las chicas dijeron y se volvieron con Serena.

Se encontraron con el cuerpo de ella tirado atrás de si mimas... Bombón se había desmayado...

— _¡ ¿Bombón?! ¡Bombón, Respóndeme!_

— ¡Serena!

— ¡Ay no!— ellas se espantaron.

— ¡Dios mío, Serena!— Lita trató de levantarla.

Yo me zafe de sus brazos y me metí en el portafolio abierto de ella.

— ¡Ay que llevarla a la enfermería!— Mina le ayudó a cargarla para luego encaminarla.

— ¡Vamos!— Ami tomó el portafolio de ella, no le importó que estuviera pesado solo corrió atrás de Mina y Lita.

Llegamos a la enfermería y la enfermera se sorprendió por nuestra llegada.

— ¡Ayúdenos por favor!

— ¡Nuestra amiga se desmayó!

— ¡¿Pero cómo es que paso?!— La enfermera llego junto con ellas —Acuéstenla aquí— indicó una cama cerca.

—Nos enteramos de una mala noticia pero a ella le afectó mucho— Ami llego cargándome en el portafolio.

— ¿Se agitó?

—Sí, un poco.

Por un hueco del portafolio miré como ella ya estaba acostada y la enfermera estaba a punto de tomarle los signos vitales.

La enfermera miró su reloj y miró a las chicas — ¿Señoritas de que salón son?

—Somos de primer año, clase uno.

—Bueno... deben irse a clase

—No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que Serena este bien.

—Es mejor que se vayan para no tener problemas, no se preocupen por ella, yo me encargo.

—Pero...

—Váyanse... Yo les avisaré si despierta.

—Es que...

—Anden, no tengan problemas con su maestro.

Note en sus rostros que no estaban de acuerdo con ello pero a regañadientes aceptaron.

—Hmm Vamos chicas...

—Pero Serena.

—Pueden dejar sus cosas si quieren. No habrá ningún problema.

Ami puso el portafolio junto a Serena desde ahí la podía ver.

— ¿Segura que nos avisará?— Ami le preguntó.

—Sí, no se preocupen.

Las chicas se fueron sin querer y la enfermera empezó a checar su corazón con el estetoscopio pero empezó a sonreírle.

—Tienes buenas amigas, jovencita, debes ser una niña muy amigable...

Serena seguía inconsistente, quise salir del portafolio pero creí que no era buena idea.

Saqué un suspiro desde el fondo y sólo me quedé a observarla.

— _Bombón..._

 **OoOo**

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero me di cuenta que me quede dormido y escuché mi nombre.

—Seiya... Seiya...

—Tranquila jovencita— la enfermera llegó rápidamente con una torunda de alcohol y se la acerco para que percibiera el aroma.

— _¡Bombón!—_ sonreí de alivio al verla por ese pequeño hueco.

Ella tosió un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Serena... Serena Tsukino— ella dijo empezando a reaccionar.

—Serena por fin despiertas.

— ¿Dónde estoy?— preguntó confundida.

—Estas en la enfermería, tus amigas te trajeron aquí.

— ¿Qué?— empezó a mirarla más extrañada.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque te desmayaste... No fue por mucho... ¿Desayunaste?

— ¿Ah?... No.

—Hmm, por eso estuviste más expuesta a que te desmayaras, come esta manzana te hará bien— le ofreció una.

Serena la tomó y no dudo en morderla.

— ¿Seiya es tu novio?

— ¡¿Qué?!... ¿Por qué? ¿Él está aquí?

—No, es que antes que despertaras decías su nombre con mucha insistencia.

Vi como ella solo bajó la mirada y se tomó la cabeza —No, él es mi amigo... Perdón, si le cause molestia al mencionarlo insistentemente.

La enfermera le sonrió comprensible —No hay problema, vuelvo en seguida... No te muevas de aquí.

—Si— la mujer se fue y Serena con una mano empezó a tomarse la cabeza —Dios cómo pude haberme desmayado— se dijo, respingo rápidamente y después empezó a buscar muy inquietante. Se encontró con su propio portafolio.

— ¿Hoshi?... Hoshi...

— _¿A quién le habla?_

— ¡Hoshi!

— _¡Ah es a mí!_

— ¿Hoshi?— Se acercó su portafolio, lo abrió y salte hacia ella —Hola amiguito— me abrazó aliviada — ¿Se dieron cuenta que estabas en mi portafolio?

No le hice caso, sin embargo empecé a acercarme a ella con emoción, ella me abrazaba.

— _¡Bombón estas bien!_

Se rio —Tranquilo... Estoy bien.

 **OoOo**

—Disculpe profesor...

— ¿Si?

—Quiero dar aviso a las amigas de Serena Tsukino que se encuentra bien.

— ¡¿Ya despertó?!— Mina salto de emoción.

—Sí, pueden verla en el almuerzo si gustan.

—Gracias.

—Por nada.

 **OoOo**

—Y yo que creí que era pesadilla todo esto— me dijo aun abrazándome con inquietud pero comiendo de la manzana. Me miró, la tomó y la partió dándome un cacho de esa deliciosa manzana —Toma un cacho n.n— me la ofreció tiernamente.

— _Gracias—_ la empecé a comer junto con ella muy a gusto.

Ella suspiro —Seiya...

— _Mande...—_ contesté al escuchar mi nombre _—Ah cierto que no me puedes escuchar_

—Ya llegué... — parece que había llegado la enfermera.

—Hoshi— estaba a punto de dar mi último bocado a la manzana pero ella me tomó desprevenido y me metió al portafolio de nuevo así mirando mi pequeño trozo cayendo al piso.

— _¿Ah? Genial—_ dije sarcástico.

—Ya avise a tu profesor Serena, podrás regresar a clases después del almuerzo ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor— Bombón dijo más aliviada.

—Me alegro.

Comenzó a checar de nuevo sus signos vitales estaba normal y rápidamente llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Así es... No duro mucho que no escuchara las voces reconocibles de las chicas.

— ¡Serena!— las tres llegaron alegremente a verla acostada en la cama.

— ¡Chicas!— todas la abrazaron.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— Ami preguntó.

—Bien gracias.

— ¿Estas más tranquila?— Lita preguntó.

Sin embargo Serena bajo un poco la mirada —Podría decirse que si— no sonó tan convencida.

Las tres se miraron un poco preocupadas.

—Debes de tomar las cosas con calma— Lita le dijo.

Serena solo las miró y les sonrió levemente —Lo haré.

—Aunque ellos no quieran... Ayudaremos a encontrarlo...— Mina secundó.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, no te preocupes Serena lo encontraremos.

—Gracias chicas.

Yo salte del portafolio para llegar con Bombón, mi instinto me hizo regresar con ella, admito que estaba de acuerdo con ese instinto.

— ¡¿Espera Mina dijiste que la mano de Yaten estaba sangrado?!— Ami dijo respingando.

—Si...

—No fue a propósito— mencionó Serena abrazándome.

— ¿Qué? ¿Lo mordió?

—Yaten me agarró de los brazos con fuerza... Hoshi me defendió mordiéndolo...

— ¿Hoshi?... Hoshi es el... ¡¿Trajiste al conejito?!— todas se pasmaron.

— _Apenas se dieron cuenta_

—Se metió a mi mochila... Yo no fui...

—¡Sabes que traer una mascota no está permitido en el reglamento!— Mina le dijo.

— _Sip—_ es cierto, ahora ¡¿qué hago?!

—Pero yo no lo traje, se metió a mi portafolio...

— _Sí, pero fue para que me hicieras caso_

— ¡¿Sabes que pueden suspenderte?!— Ami dijo agarrándola de los hombros agitándonos de en frente y atrás muy rápido por nerviosismo.

— _¿Pueden llegar tan lejos?_

— ¡Ah pero yo no tenía intensión de traerlo a la escuela!— Serena se quedó mareada y yo igual.

— ¡Debemos de hacer algo!— Ami la dejo ir y la pobre de Serena cayó conmigo en sus brazos.

— ¡Serena!— Lita la levantó muy asustada.

—Ami tiene mucha fuerza— dijo tratando de no soltarme.

Solo asentí con mi cabeza aprobando lo que dijo.

—Hay que meterlo en el escritorio de Serena— Mina propuso.

—Pobrecito se asfixiara— Lita mencionó.

—Ni a lado... ¿Por qué no mejor en la misma mochila de Serena? si es que cupo puede caber ahí por ahora.

— ¿Y si quiere ir al baño?

—Pues que Serena pida permiso de ir al baño— Ami mencionó un poco preocupante.

Mientras las chicas estaban planeando como esconderme aun sentía la preocupación de Bombón en su abrazo.

Ella me abrazó muy fuerte y me acarició las orejas —No debiste hacerle eso a Yaten pequeño... Pero gracias por defenderme...— me dijo ella tratando de hacer una sonrisa.

—Serena... No te pongas así— Mina le dijo con una mano sobre su hombro —Todo saldrá bien, él aparecerá no te preocupes.

—Gracias Mina... Gracias a todas... Incluso a ti— me dijo a mí dándome un pequeño beso en la nuca.

—Es un bonito nombre... ¿Qué significa?

—Significa estrella— Ami sonrió levemente —Te dije que Serena te pondría un nombre muy bonito pequeño— acerco su mano y me acarició pero se encontró con mi collar —Ya hasta le compraste collar... también es bonito esta.

— _Gracias, bombón me lo regalo_

—Que bueno que traje frutas conmigo— Lita dijo dándome un pequeño bocado.

Desayunamos de lo que restaba de la hora del almuerzo. Y por fin llegó la hora de clases. Las chicas y yo estábamos listos para el plan de mi escondite.

—Señorita Tsukino...— la enfermera llamó mientras nos íbamos.

— ¿Si?— ella se volvió un poco nerviosa —agáchate— me avisó entre dientes y obedecí rápidamente.

—Te recomiendo que te levantes más temprano para que desayunes... Sino lo haces estarás más expuesta a los desmayos.

—Está bien, gracias... Lo haré.

—Eso espero, cuídate mucho— se despidió de ella con una sonrisa.

—Adiós...

Bombón llegó al salón, nuestros compañeros se acercaron a preguntarle cómo se encontraba. Nunca creí que se preocuparan por ella. Pero que cosas digo, ella es muy agradable... Demasiado.

Todo marchaba a la perfección hasta que un minuto...

— _Rayos... ¡Quiero ir al baño!_

Serena estaba recostada en el escritorio jugueteando con el lápiz.

— _Aaah demonios... ¡Bombón!_

—Seiya...

— _Diablos... Si no hubiera tomado del agua de Ami estuviera bien ahorita... ¡Bombón hazme caso! Bombón, Bombón... ¡Bombón!—_

— ¿Hmm? ¿Seiya?— se dijo a sí misma, me miró y se quedó pensativa — ¿Qué te pasa Hoshi? ¿Por qué estás tan inquieto?

— _¡Bombón me voy a hacer pipí si no me llevas al baño!_

— ¿Tienes hambre?

— _¡No! ¡Quiero ir al baño!_

— ¿Ya tienes calor?

— _¡Que noo!_

—Señorita Tsukino, ¿qué pasa? Por qué esta asome y asome a su portafolio.

—Serena— regañó Mina entre dientes.

—Ah... Yo... Ah jajajaja— reía nerviosamente.

—Contésteme

—Yo... Ham... Yo... Nada.

— _¡No creo aguantar!_

—Guarde silencio por favor

—Si... ¿Hoshi que pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

— _Bombón no seas tan cruel... ¡Llévame al baño!_

— ¿Te duele algo?

— _¿Y todavía preguntas?_

Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido y respingo de inmediato — ¿¡Quieres ir al baño!?

Yo solo le asentí con la cabeza.

— ¡Profesor!

—Señorita Tsukino, ¿qué pasa?

— ¡Profesor!... ¿Ahora que lo dice puedo ir al baño?

—Pues valla

Se levantó tan rápido como pudo conmigo en el portafolio.

— ¿Es necesario que se lleve su portafolio, señorita?

Ella se quedó anonadada —Ah, ah jajajaja estem... Pues... Es que yo...

— _¡Date prisa!_

—Qué cosas pregunta profesor— Mina llegó a su lado con una mano alzada señalándolo con un dedo —eso no se le pregunta a una mujer, vera las mujeres tenemos cada vez ciertas necesidades que... Cada mes si es preciso...

—Mina ya cállate— Serena dijo entre dientes también.

—Aino ya entendí, Tsukino apresúrese entonces.

—Si, jejeje Adiós— salió como rayo del salón hacia al baño yo la verdad no podía aguantar — ¡aguanta un poco!

— _Eso intento..._

Pasábamos por los alumnos que había en los pasillos.

—Aguanta... Aguanta— ella decía pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había unas chicas frente a nosotros —Aaaah— yo volé, y ella cayó junto con las chicas.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— una de ellas dijo muy molesta.

—Perdónenme, fue un accidente...

— ¡Para la próxima fíjate por donde caminas!

—Discúlpenme— estaba mareada empezó a buscarme desesperadamente —Ay no... ¿Hoshi?— pero yo sentí que me levantaron.

— ¡Oigan un portafolio cayó en mi cabeza!— un chico gritó a las chicas.

— ¿Ah? ¡Es mío!— Serena dijo arrebatándoselo.

— ¡¿Pero qué cosas cargas niña?! Está muy pesado— dijo sobándose la cabeza —¡Y que se te meta en la cabeza que un portafolio no se avienta!

—Discúlpenme en serio— hizo una reverencia de disculpa — ¡Perdón, no fue mi intensión!— Dijo ella corriendo...— me di cuenta de algo desagradable paso sin percatarme.

—Que niña tan extraña— dijo una chica.

— _Oye Bombón..._

— ¡Abran paso!— ella gritaba. Entramos al baño, me tomó del lomo sacándome del portafolio y me puso sobre un sanitario — ¡Apresúrate!— dijo cerrando la puerta de golpe.

— _Bombón..._

Se recargó en la misma puerta, saco un suspiro pero se percató de unas chicas que estaban arreglándose que la miraban muy asombradas.

—Hamm... Hola chicas— saludo nerviosa, acto seguido ella entro baño recargándose sobre la puerta otra vez —Ay que vergüenza...— me miró de arriba abajo y se cruzó de brazos — ¿qué esperas? ¡Haz del baño!

— _Bombón... Esto no te va a gustar pero yo..._

— ¡Que hagas del baño! No tenemos todo el tiempo.

— _¿Aunque quisiera, no lo haría en frente de ti sabes?—_ le dije.

— ¿Hmm? ¡¿Qué demonios es ese olor?!— dijo ella.

— _De eso quiero hablarte...—_ yo decía apenado.

—Ay, ¡¿viene de mi portafolio?!— lo abrió y metió su mano, cuando vi sacó su tarea, toda... Estaba... Empapada... —No, esto no... Puede estar pasando... Te... Hiciste del baño... En... mi...

— _Yo..._

— ¡ HOSHI !

 _"Es que no me pude aguantar"_ mis orejas estaban agachadas.

 **OoOo**

La bruja miraba con curiosidad su mano, ella por fin había vuelto a ser hermosa gracias al alma del hombre que había llegado a su tienda, sin embargo algo aun no le causaba tranquilidad. Sentía como si una parte de su poder estaba rondando en la ciudad, algo que para ella era extraño, nunca falla en la puntería de sus víctimas, pero esta vez una parte de su rayo succiona almas estaba depositado en alguien a quien paso o pasaría al momento del ataque.

— ¡¿Pero a quién?!

Un anunció pintoresco le llamó la atención y esta lo tomó muy dispuesta a leerlo, ¿cuál fue su sorpresa?... Era la foto del grupo musical Three Lights, y su último concierto fue... Cancelado.

— ¡Que sorpresa!— Miró al chico pelinegro cuyo nombre tenía en la portada —El chico resulto ser una estrella de la música, que pena porque hayan cancelado, ¿por qué será?— se rio burlona mente —con que Seiya... Que lindo nombre... Y tan lindo él pero tan tonto— Miró en su vitrina, estaban sus hermosos aretes de luna creciente hechos de plata —Tal vez te escapaste de aquí... Pero no de mí.

— ¡Mamá mira! ¡Muchos moños de colores!— una pequeña pasaba con su madre entrando a otra tienda.

— ¿Moños?... A mí me encantaban los moños de colores cuando era niña...— se dijo, pero algo la hizo recordar en esa frase.

 _"— ¿Quisieras una experiencia única dónde puedas tener tu deseo más profundo?_

— _¿Mi deseo más profundo?, eso sonó como si lo dijera una bru...— la niña rubia no término de decir la frase cuando la miró muy maliciosa._

— _Si aceptas; tu deseo más profundo se cumplirá._

— _Ah...ah... ¡No gracias!— dijo ella se fue como un rayo de luz sin dejar rastro._

— _Aaggh estúpida niña— dijo ella muy débil mientras un hombre entraba a la tienda._

— _Buenas tardes señorita vengo a ofrecerle—_

— _¡Tu vida!"_

—Esa niña... Tenía...— recordó su vestimenta completa y recordó que en el cabello tenia... —¡Un moño!— Miró su collar de color rojo que tenía un brillo incompleto —El rayo se quedó en su moño...— tomó una pulsera y expulsó el pequeño recuerdo de esa antigüedad, una silueta se posó frente a ella —Esclava mía... Busca aquella niña, me causará problemas si no tengo mi collar completo... — le ordenó, de nuevo vio los aretes y sintió un mal presentimiento —También quiero que me traigas al conejo, algo me dice... Que me causara problemas mayores, anda y no tardes.

 **OoOo**

—Tsukino, su tarea por favor...

—Hmm— Bombón estaba frente al escritorio con una cara apenada — ¿No cree que mejor la fecha de entrega sea mañana?

— ¡¿No la hiciste?!— se quedó sorprendido.

—No, bueno... Si la hice pero no tiene una presentación que deba ser... Correcta.

—Enséñemela— exigió.

—No

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque... Yo...— ella se quedaba más avergonzada.

—Quedamos que este proyecto era para hoy si usted no me lo entrega le tendré que bajar puntos por ello.

—No, no por favor no, necesito esos puntos para pasar el semestre— suplicó.

—Entonces muéstremela.

—Pero...

—Entonces sea honesta y dígame que no la hizo.

— ¡Ay que si la hice!

— ¡Serena ya dale tu tarea!— Ami le dijo molesta.

—Pero...

— ¡Déjate de peros y dásela!

Ella saco un suspiro y saco las hojas empapadas —Aquí esta...

—Aaah ¡¿pero que es ese olor?!

—Hamm es... Es... Es... Es té que se me regó accidentalmente.

—Pero que té era, tiene un olor horrible.

—Uno que... ¡Ayuda a bajar de peso!

— ¿En serio? Pasa la receta Serena— Mina salto muy sonriente desde su asiento y olfateo un poco más — ¡Ay guácala tiene olor a orina!

—¡No es orina es TÉ!

—Pues aunque fuera té para bajar de peso no lo tomaría esta del asco.

—Tsukino creo que esto mejor me lo pasas a limpio, no mojado a olor a ese té repugnante que dices y me lo entregas mañana.

— ¡Qué pero si me costó una semana hacerlo! Ahora califíquelo.

—Solo pásalo a limpio pero sácalo de aquí...

—Pero usted tiene la culpa, si me hubiera dejado que se lo entregara mañana esto no hubiera pasado.

—Ya siéntate Tsukino.

—Ah sí perdón— se acercó a su asiento y luego me miró —si supieran que son tus orines.

— _Perdóname..._

—Bueno habrá tarea algo pesada Serena y más con el proyecto que debes pasar a limpio.

—Ay no— cayo en su escritorio —Hubiera querido seguir desmayada.

La hora de salida llego.

—Serena... Tu portafolio... Apesta mucho.

— _Ya déjenme en paz_

—Por tu culpa Hoshi— me dijo Bombón susurrando —Si... Este... Mejor iré a lavarlo.

— ¿No iras con nosotras a la cafetería?— Lita preguntó acercándose — ¿Ay a que huele?

—Al té que a Serena se le regó— Mina y Ami dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— _Ya no sigan hablando de eso_

—Bueno, ese olor es un poco parecido a los orines ¿no?

—Aaah, mejor me iré a cambiar, por ahí lavaré mi portafolio— dijo apresuradamente.

—Pero... Rei se quedará triste porque no vayas.

— ¿Ella? ¿Triste por mí? Hasta ni tú te la crees Ami— Serena se cruzó de brazos.

— _De hecho las personas con las que más se pelea uno es porque se tienen mucha confianza o eso dice Taiki—_ dije sacando mi cabeza.

—Aww se ve tan lindo Hoshi— Lita y Mina se acercaron a acariciar mi cabeza y lomo.

—Sí, pero no es lindo cuando te hace sus gracias en tus cosas de la escuela incluso en tu tarea de una semana— balbuceó.

— _¿Sigues con eso?_

— ¿Qué dices Serena?— Mina preguntó,

—Aaah jajaja nada nada, lo siento chicas pero esta vez no podré estar con ustedes en la cafetería.

— ¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?— Lita ofreció —Puede pasarte algo y no queremos que te sientas mal en el camino.

—No, no gracias en serio, que lindas pero estaré bien.

— ¿Estas segura? Porque déjame decirte que esa noticia no te cayó del nada bien, no queremos que te decaigas más— Ami se acercó.

—Chicas estoy bien, no hay problema, puedo seguir... adelante se los juro— Ella bajo su mirada. Y sentí una oleada de angustia en ella.

—No lo sé, no estoy convencida— Lita dijo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No confían en mí?!

—No es eso, es que... Nosotras...

—Basta chicas...— Mina dijo llegando con Serena— confiamos plenamente en ti... Pero no dejaremos que estés triste por esa noticia. Por favor... Arriba esos ánimos.

—Gracias.

— ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa?

—Segura, no se preocupen, nos vemos luego.

—Adiós Hoshi— se despidió.

—Adiós Hoshi— las demás se despidieron también.

—Bueno, adiós— ella trató de hacer una sonrisa y se fue corriendo.

 **OoOo**

—No sé, pero creo que a Serena le hizo más daño la noticia— Ami dijo.

—Ay no se me hizo correcto que la dejáramos— Lita mencionó.

—Hay que ayudar a encontrarlo... A como de lugar— Mina dijo aun viendo a su amiga alejarse. De pronto una visión le llego sin razón.

 _"¡Bombón!" era Seiya en un tubo de cristal._

— ¡¿Qué?!— Ella se tomó la cabeza y trato de regresar la imagen pero no pudo — ¿Qué fue lo que vi?

—Mina, ¿no vienes?— Lita le llamó.

Sin embargo la rubia aún se quedó pensativa y reacciono minutos después.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Hamm si, si estoy bien.

Rei por otra parte caminaba hacia la cafetería pero veía su mano.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sentí?...

 _"—Adiós pequeño...— me despedía del conejito abrazándolo — ¿Por qué no lo llamas Hoshi? Es un buen nombre con lindo significado._

— _Aun no... Entiendo...— Serena me dijo._

— _Tú nunca entiendes— le dije devolviéndole conejito a ella —Pero lo harás un día... Nos vemos mañana después de la escuela._

— _¿Rei?_

— _¡Adiós!— decía pero algo tan extraño sentí en aquel conejito tan tierno, algo como…"_

—Un alma humana— se decía mientras miraba su mano.

— ¡Rei!— la voz de Ami la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Hola chicas... Que bueno que llegamos todas al mismo... ¿Dónde está Serena?

—A Bueno... Es que pasaron muchas cosas hoy en realidad.

— ¿Qué cosas?

 **OoOo**

—Hoshi malo, hoy no habrá zanahorias para ti— me dijo Bombón un poco molesta.

— _¡¿Qué?! No puedes hacerme eso, moriré de hambre si no me das ricas zanahorias, perdóname no quise hacerlo en serio, ¿cuantas veces te lo debo de decir?—_

—Mejor nos iremos por este camino, es más rápido llegar a casa por aquí— dio vuelta en la esquina al decir esto. Pero cuando íbamos a llegar al final del callejón nos percatamos que habían cerrado por una construcción que harían ahí — ¿Desde cuándo esta esto?— ella comenzó a leer un letrero dejándome en el portafolio, parecía como si hicieran un edificio.

Sentí que me olfateaban por detrás, con mi peluda cabeza volví la mirada para encontrarme con un pastor alemán, me sorprendí tanto porque no estaba nada más olfateando sino también me estaba... Gruñendo.

— _Hemm, Bombón..._

—Que extraño, harán un edificio aquí

— _Bombón... ¡Creo que este perro me quiere comer! ¡¿Bombón?!_

—Hmm no quería irme por el otro camino, Vámonos.

Los gruñidos eran más fuertes al mirarla y me puse alerta.

— _¡¿Oye que quieres?!_

El can gruño más fuerte, Bombón me tomó rápidamente llevándome a su pecho con miedo.

—Lindo... Perrito...

— _¡Déjanos en paz perro callejero!_

El perro solo me miró sorprendido para luego acorralarnos más en sus gruñidos.

—Ay no...— el perro estaba en posición para lanzarse lo noté en sus piernas —Lindo perrito...

— _Me dijiste... ¿Callejero? ¿Conejo?—_ la voz del canino dijo mientras me miraba. Pero era femenina.

— _¡¿Hablas?!—_ me quede anonadado.

— _¡Ahora sí, me las pagaras conejo!_

— _¡Ay no, Bombón vámonos!—_ le dije jalando unas de sus coletas.

 **OoOo**

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Serena llevo al conejito a la escuela!? Seiya desapareció, Serena se desmayó por eso y ¡¿ustedes no me dijeron?! ¡¿Por qué entonces Luna nos dio estos malditos comunicadores?!— dijo Rei mostrando su muñeca haciendo notar el reloj.

—Bueno es que...— Lita trataba de decir.

— ¡Y después de eso ustedes la dejan sola en vez de dejarla en su casa, no piensan que le puede pasar algo malo en la calle y nosotras ni en cuenta!

—Vamos Rei ¿qué puede pasarle? Solo se fue a su casa.

— ¡Aaaaaah un perro nos persigue!— una llamada de auxilio se escuchó pasando por afuera de la cafetería.

Todas voltearon y vieron como un pastor alemán ladraba mientras perseguía a una chica...

—Esa... Esa... ¡¿No era Serena?!— Rei decía desconcertada.

Las chicas se asomaron más y vieron las coletas largas volando como rayo.

— ¡¿Serena?!

— ¡¿Por qué la dejaron sola?!— Rei corrió atrás del perro y las otras avergonzadas también corrieron.

— ¡Ya ves Mina hubiéramos ido con ella!— Ami le grito.

— ¡Ay ya perdón!

 **OoOo**

— _¡Mas rápido más rápido Bombón nos va a ALCANZAR!_

— ¡Ay no ay no!— Ella llorando decía mientras corría —¡Ayudaaa Chicaaaaas!— corríamos en diferentes direcciones sin saber qué hacer.

— ¡Serena!— Rei nos jalo hacia un callejón para perder al perro, Bombón la abrazó con agradecimiento pero luego vimos a demás chicas llegar a nuestro lado.

— ¡¿Hola chicas cómo les va?!— decía nerviosa.

— ¡¿Serena tonta que hiciste para que te correteara ese perro?!

—Yo solo estaba en el callejón y el empezó a gruñirme, entonces fue ahí donde quería tranquilizarlo pero se aventó contra Hoshi y así empecé a correr.

—Aaaah— Mina gritó señalando hacia otra dirección.

— ¿Que tienes?— Lita se percató y quedo con mirada de espanto al igual que la rubia.

— ¡Ay vas a ver quién te va a corretear después de esto!— Rei aún seguía regañando a Serena.

— _¿Podría decir que si se llevan bien verdad?_

—Chicas...— pero Lita consiguió la atención al llamarlas.

— ¡¿Qué?!— nos quedamos nerviosos al apreciar al perro que estaba gruñendo hacia nosotros.

—Ay no— Bombón dijo y me abrazó.

— ¡¿Qué, qué hacemos!?— Rei le preguntó nerviosa.

— ¡Correr!— Ami fue la primera que corrió y nosotros atrás de ella.

—¡No puede ser!

— _Más rápido Bombón_

— _Tus amigas y tú no escaparan de mí_

— _¡¿Puedo entender a ese perro?!_

— ¡Corran más rápido!— Mina grito desesperada.

—Aaaah— todas corrían y corrían, la gente nos miraba con pena ajena.

— ¡Dios mío ese perro nos está alcanzando!— Lita decía.

— ¡Más rápido, más rápido!— Rei estaba sofocándose al igual que Serena.

— ¡Resistan!

— ¡Ya no comeré más para ya no pesar tanto, lo juro!— Serena grito aun llorando.

— ¿¡Por qué chibi chibi no está con nosotras!?

—Sí, no estuviéramos haciendo esto.

— Aaaah ¡Sailor Moon ayuda!— Mina grito y Serena la quedo mirando seriamente.

— ¡Mina deja de decir tonterías!

— ¿Ah pues si verdad?— la misma se dio un manotazo en la cabeza —Quería ser divertida.

— ¡¿Con un perro correteándote?!— Rei le gritó.

— _¿Sailor Moon puede venir si así la llamas?—_ me quede pensativo.

—Mejor corre más rápido Mina— Ami dijo.

Estábamos por doblar la esquina de una calle aun con el perro atrás de nosotros, Bombón había agarrado la delantera drásticamente hasta que una voz le hizo detenerse todos nos quedamos desconcertados.

— ¿Yoko?— la niña decía.

— ¡Esperen!— Bombón abrió los brazos para detener a Ami y a Lita que corrían a sus lados así Rei y Mina pegándose en las caras sobre las otras dos.

— ¡ ¿Serena qué haces?!— Rei se enfadó pero vio como el perro ya venía — ¡Ay avancen, avancen!

La niña cerrada de ojos con un conejito en sus brazos se cayó por el asombro y temor que sería aplastada por cinco chicas. Pero miró un poco y sonrió — ¡¿Yoko ahí estas?!

— _¿Yoko?_

— ¿Yoko?— Serena se quedó un poco sorprendida.

El canino se sorprendió un poco también y dejo sus intenciones de lanzarse.

—Pero si tú eres...— Bombón y yo la mirábamos.

— ¡Ah tu eres la novia de Seiya Kou!— la niña le dijo con alegría. Pero las chicas se pasmaron ahí mismo. Yo sólo sonreí un poco nervioso.

— _Sin duda es ella_

— ¡¿Novia...?!— Ami decía.

— ¿De Seiya...?— Lita secundó.

— ¿Kou...?— Rei y Mina terminaron.

— ¡Eres la niña del sábado!— Bombón dijo con una sonrisa, la niña asintió feliz.

— ¡Es Increíble encontrarte!

— ¡Lo mismo digo!

— ¿Novia...?— Ami se levantó con seriedad.

— ¿De Seiya...?— Lita a lado con brazos cruzados y también seria.

— ¿Kou...?— Mina y Rei sin en cambio se levantaron aun sorprendidas.

Bombón nerviosamente se río — ¿Ay no, no como creen? Es sólo un mal entendido.

—Explícate— todas dijeron.

— ¿Entonces no eres la novia de él?— la niña le dijo sorprendida.

—No, lo siento él y yo sólo somos amigos— le dijo nerviosa con una mano atrás de la cabeza.

—Que triste... Me hubiera encantado que fueras su novia.

— _Sin duda muy tierna_

— _Suri deja de decir cosas que no deben—_ el conejo de la niña dijo saliendo detrás de ella.

—Ah ¿recuerdas a Bogo?— le dijo ella acercándolo.

— ¡Por supuesto!— Lo acaricio dulcemente —Pobre, caímos encima de ti... Lo recuerdo, ay perdónanos...

— _No hay problema, aunque si pesaron algo linda—_ él le dijo, me sorprendí tanto que yo salí del portafolio curioso.

— _¡¿Hablas tú también?!—_ le pregunte aun

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! Por supuesto que hablo—_ me dijo pero se quedó boca abierta al verme _— ¿espera tú eres?..._

— _Primero un perro ahora tú_

— ¡También tienes un conejo!— la niña le dijo a Serena — ¿Cómo se llama?

—Sí, así es, su nombre es Hoshi.

—Es un nombre muy bonito.

— _Oye espera... ¿Esto es una broma no? ¿No es una broma?—_ el otro conejo me decía.

— _¿Una broma? ¿Una broma de qué?—_ le dije curioso.

— _Tú no eres ese tal Seiya que vimos el sábado—_ me dijo nervioso.

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!_

— _¿¡Espera qué!? ¡¿Si eres él?!_

—Parece que Bogo y Hoshi se llevan bien— Serena dijo.

—Sí, parece que sí.

—Oigan, ¿ese perro es tuyo?— Mina le pregunto a la niña un poco asustada.

—Ah sí, Yoko mala... ¡Déjalas en paz!— acto seguido esta se quedó más quieta y dejo de gruñir —... Es hembra...

Rei saco un suspiro —Gracias pequeña, nos correteo hasta acá.

—Discúlpenla yo venía a buscarla porque iba ir con mi papá.

— _¿Oye cómo supiste que era yo?_

— _¡Yoko!_

— _¿Si, amo?—_ el can se acercó a él.

— _¿Amo?—_ estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

— _¿Puedes olfatearlo?_

— _¡¿Olfatearme?!—_ le dije desconcertado. Pero ya lo estaba haciendo _— ¿Oye?!_

Se quedó sorprendida al verme otra vez _—Joven Daiki, este conejo es... ¡Aquel chico que conocimos en la avenida Yurakubashi! El que lo pudo entender_

— _¡Imposible!_

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te dijo joven Daiki?!— Pregunte sorprendido —Tu eres el... ¡¿Chico que desapareció?! ¡ ¿Hermano de esa niña?!_

— _Sí, ese soy yo, eres muy observador..._

— _¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!_

— _Esa bruja te convirtió en un conejo al igual que a mí_

— _¡¿Te convirtió en conejo igual?! ¿Por eso desapareciste en esa tienda?_

— _Sí, así es, al igual que tu... Desgraciadamente_

— _Esto está muy raro_

— _¡¿Dime, alguien más puede entenderte?!_

— _¡No, soy un conejo! ¡Un animal y los humanos no entienden a los animales!_

— _¡Si, pero tú me pudiste entender!_

— _¿Hmm?_

— _¿No es así? Aquel día en que cayeron ustedes sobre mí dijiste que había hablado, me entendiste_

— _Entonces... ¿Si hablaste?_

— _Sí, desde ese día supe que podía comunicarme con alguien... Pero... Desgraciadamente tú también estas en el mismo problema_

— _Podré regresar a mi cuerpo ¿verdad?_

— _Yo qué sé he intentado hacerlo desde hace tres meses_

— _¡¿Tres meses?!_

Tanto la pequeña como Bombón nos miraron extraños y sorprendidas.

—Creo que están hablando entre si— la niña dijo.

—Creo que sí...

—Aah Debo irme, mi papá estará esperándome en la construcción.

—Serena mucho gusto— le dijo Bombón ofreciéndole la mano la niña la estrecho.

—Me llamó Suri Izumi fue un gusto conocerlas a todas chicas— hizo una reverencia muy divertida.

— _Muy bien Suri, no olvides tu cordialidad—_ el otro conejo dijo muy orgulloso.

—Les prometo que Yoko ya no será una molestia, adiós— ella recogió a su conejo y empezó a correr más rápido que pudo.

— _¡Suri espera, aun no, espera!... ¡Suri!—_ El otro trataba de zafarse pero no pudo _—¡Suri espera!..._

— _Espera, no, ¡por favor debes ayudarme! No entiendo nada de lo que pasa_ — le dije desesperado pero ya se habían ido.

—¡Serena!— las chicas estaban serias con brazos cruzados mirándola.

— ¿Si?— decía sonriente pero al verlas se pasmo otra vez abrazándome y llevándome hacia ella — ¿aaahooora quéeeee?

— ¿Novia de Seiya Kou?...— Lita empezó.

—Serena...— Ami secundó.

—Explícate— Rei tercio.

— ¿Ay Serena porqué te lo habías guardado?— Mina hizo a todos sorprender con su mirada pícara.

—¡Mina!— todas regañaron.

—Perdón...

—Lo que paso es que Seiya y yo conocimos a esa niña en la avenida, caímos sobre su conejito y pues ahí ella junto con su padre le pidieron a Seiya un autógrafo y una foto.

—Aún sigo sin entender— Ami retomó lo seria.

—Que ella pensó que yo era su novia.

—Aaah pensaron que era una cita de novios y no una cita de amigos— Lita por fin dijo.

—Sí, así es— Bombón les dijo aun nerviosa pero luego cambio su mirada —Eso fue antes de que fuéramos a la tienda de antigüedades— cambio a más seria tan de repente.

Rei estaba mirándola, no se sentía bien al verla de ese modo —Oye Serena— pero percibió el aroma del portafolio — ¡¿Ay pero que es eso?!

—Ah es cierto debo lavar mi portafolio o no se secará.

— ¡Espera!— Rei la detuvo, sin embargo tenía su típico ceño fruncido —¡Te llevaremos a tu casa, quieras o no!

—Pero…

—Nada de peros niña tonta no dejare que algo más te pase en la calle— empezó a caminar pero la jalo de su coleta.

—¡Oye duele Rei!— se quejó Bombón.

—Camina más rápido.

El trayecto fue corto pero todos llegamos a la casa se despidieron de ella y de mi para poder así entrar a casa. Aunque me quede de extrañado por la frialdad que lo hicieron.

 _"—No se te ocurra hacer algo sin nosotras— Rei dijo._

— _¿EH?_

— _Seiya está desaparecido, nosotras ayudaremos aunque esos chicos no quieran, y también te lo digo a ti, no actúes tan pronto, ¿de acuerdo?_

— _Está bien— contestó"_

Al entrar ella se recargo en la puerta y saco un suspiro.

—¡Chibi chibi!— la voz de la pequeña sonó en mis oídos.

— ¡Serena!...— su madre junto con Chibi chibi llego a abrazarla tan necesariamente —Serena, hija, llamaron de la escuela, me avisaron que te desmayaste, por dios, ¿cómo es que paso?— la mujer abrazaba a su hija tan preocupada —Tu padre fue a buscarte a la escuela...

— ¿Mi papá?

— ¡Serena!— su padre y hermano llegaron preocupados — ¿Hija estas bien?— su padre la abrazó también — ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien... Papá— ella dijo.

— ¿Estas segura?— su hermano también preguntó.

— ¿Chibi chibi?— la niña preguntó.

—Si, en serio, estoy bien. No hay porqué preocuparse. ¿Por qué estás en casa tan temprano papá?

—Ah es que... Me llamaron de la escuela al trabajo, me dijeron lo que te pasó, salí sin avisar.

—No te ha pasado esto desde que estuviste en Kínder— su madre dijo acercándose pero percibió el aroma del portafolio que del cual no salí para evitar problemas — ¡¿Qué es ese olor?!

—Ah es Té...— ella dijo sin gracia —Se me regó— mintió.

—Hamm es un olor muy peculiar, se te esparció en tu ropa también

— _Vaya genial—_ dije sarcástico.

— ¡¿Qué?!— ella dijo muy asombrada.

—Serena anda vete a bañar y baja a comer un poco.

—Eh si está bien— empezó a subir las escaleras.

—Si te sientes mal, dinos para que te llevemos al médico.

—Sí, está bien...

Ella obedeció; se bañó, se cambió que por cierto no la vi afortunadamente porque estaba en el corredor mientras ella lo hacía, había lavado su portafolio también para ponerlo a secar, su mamá había lavado su ropa, comimos muy bien...

—Hija... ¿En serio comiste en la escuela?— Su padre le preguntó un poco apenado al verla devorar la comida.

—Sí, pero me dio mucha hambre ahora.

—Aaah ya veo— decía asombrado por la forma en como comía su hija.

— ¿No tendrás problema con tu trabajo por salir sin avisar?

—No, no te preocupes.

—Está muy delicioso mamá

—Eeh gracias Serena— también decía algo asombrada al verla comer.

—Gracias por la comida mamá— dijo sonriente.

— ¿Ah? Si claro.

—Me iré a mi cuarto, tengo tarea que hacer...— ella se fue sin decir más subiendo las escaleras. Todos incluyéndome estábamos extrañados de su forma de expresarse.

— ¿Qué le habrá pasado?— Sammy preguntó.

—Ah no… No lo sé— su padre miraba las escaleras.

— ¿Chibi?

Mire a su madre y ella estaba más preocupada —vuelvo en seguida...— se paró de la mesa e indico que siguieran comiendo — ¿nada de oídos en la puerta entendieron?

Tanto padre como hijo se quedaron sonrojados de vergüenza.

Ella subió las escaleras y yo no dude en seguirla en realidad mis instintos me decían que debía hacerlo, corrí inmediatamente atrás de sus pies para luego quedarme a su lado en frente de la puerta del cuarto de Bombón. Tocó la puerta.

— ¿Si?

—Serena, ¿puedo entrar?

—Claro, adelante.

Ella abrió la puerta, entre rápidamente seguido de su madre. Bombón estaba en su mesa recargada apurada en escribir su ensayo que había hecho desastre. No pide sentir vergüenza y culpa. Pero su madre se asombró mucho de ello que se sentó en la cama.

— ¿Qué tanto haces?— su madre le pregunto.

—Mi ensayo, como se manchó de "té" debo pasarlo en limpio para mañana.

—Hmm que interesante té heh— le dijo y Bombón agacho la cabeza —Serena...

— ¿Si?

—Tú no haces la tarea tan temprano...

—Ham… Pues hoy quise terminar temprano todo para dormir.

—Oh que interesante... Pero... Conozco tu apetito y debo admitir que cuando te excedas de lo usual es porque te sientes preocupada e inquieta.

Ella solo miró bajo.

—Y ese "estoy bien" no funciona conmigo Serena— le dijo — ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, te lo juro.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con Darien?

— ¿Qué? ¿Él? No— afirmó.

—Entonces... ¿De qué? Soy tu madre Serena puedes tenerme confianza. ¿Siempre la hemos tenido no?

Ella suspiro profundo. Y miró su pintoresco broche que llevaba siempre... Por el cual me preguntó por qué.

—Claro...— sonó no convencida.

— ¿Y?... ¿De que se trata? Porque... Debo pensar que es la razón de tu desmayo.

— ¿Qué harías si alguien desaparece?— Bombón le dijo rápidamente.

— ¡¿Si alguien desaparece?! ¿A que va eso?— su mamá se sorprendió.

Ella la miró sin ánimos pero decaída —Si, ¡¿qué debo hacer si un amigo ha desaparecido?!

— ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Una de las chicas?!

—No, ellas están bien...— estaba de manos cruzadas y seria —Se trata de Seiya... Mi amigo, mi mejor amigo si se puede decir.

— ¿Seiya?

—Si, Seiya, Seiya Kou el chico del cual un día te platiqué... Que va en mi salón.

— ¿Seiya Kou del que tu hermano habla casi siempre?

— _¡¿Casi siempre?!_

— ¿Casi siempre?

—Bueno es que cuando llega me habla de su grupo favorito y pues él es un integrante de su grupo...

—¡Es él!

— ¡¿En serio?!

— ¡Si! Bueno... Él... Él... Desapareció después de que salimos a pasear por la avenida Yurakubashi el sábado y hoy me dijeron sus hermanos lo que le pasó— le dijo con dolor.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hay de las autoridades?

—No creo que quieran que sea público... Pero... Sus hermanos me dijeron que no me metiera para nada.

Su madre la miro apenada y se acercó —Bueno... Veo que es para no hacerlo más grande Serena su reputación está en juego, pero también no creo que sea justo solo quedarse así— mire a Bombón y me percate de sus ojos llorosos de nuevo mientras agachaba la cabeza —Aunque debes de entender que siendo su amiga cercana debes de ser discreta y respetuosa con la decisión que tomaron sus hermanos.

Aun agachada asintió con lágrimas en los ojos —Esta bien… Sólo espero que él esté bien... ¡¿Por qué él mamá?! ¿Por qué él?— lloraba y lloraba algo que me hizo el pecho más pesado.

Su madre se lanzó a los brazos de ella triste en verdad —Tranquila ten esperanza de que lo encontraran.

— ¿Y si no lo hacen? ¿Si tarda en volver? ¡¿Si no lo encuentran en ninguna parte?! ¡Mamá no quiero perderlo!

La mujer se sorprendió al escucharla pero siguió abrazándola —Ya, tranquila hija tranquila. Hay que orar por él... Solo podemos hacer eso... Verás que nuestras plegarias se escucharan.

—Mamá— la abrazó aun llorando pero... No me sentía cómodo escuchar eso. Agache la cabeza cuando vi por el rabillo del ojo a Luna mirando la escena con tristeza también.

Había caído la noche, Chibi chibi estaba durmiendo mientras ella ya se estaba preparando para hacer lo mismo aunque yo me quede sentado ahí; en ese rincón...

Su mirada perdida me causaba intranquilidad, no sabía qué hacer.

— ¿Luna?... ¡Luna!— ella llamaba a la gata desde la ventana pero no llegaba —Seguramente está en la terraza y se quedó dormida...— quedo inmóvil por un rato para luego se recostó sobre sus rodillas encajando su cabeza en medio de ella —Seiya...— dijo silenciosa.

— _Aquí estoy Bombón—_ me acerque

Me miró sus ojos llorosos volvían aparecer en su rostro. No me gustaba verla de ese modo.

—Hoshi...— me acarició para luego posar su mano en el collar de estrella. Ella me miraba más triste.

— _Bombón... Sé que no me entiendes... Pero... Yo... No quiero—_ ella me abrazo tan fuerte repentinamente.

—Hoshi... ¿Cómo estará él? ¡¿Cómo estará Seiya?! ¡Espero y no le hagan daño! ¡Espero y se encuentre bien!— Sentí que me deshacía por dentro al escucharla mientras sus lágrimas caían en mi fontanela —¡No quiero que le hagan daño! Él es un chico bueno... No se merece esto... No puedo resistir todo el dolor que siento, no puedo... Y no sé por qué me hace sentirlo pero siento que me apuñalaran fuertemente. Por favor... Solo quiero que él esté bien y pueda encontrarlo... — me dejo sobre la cama mientras encajaba de nuevo su cabeza entre sus piernas —Quiero que mañana pueda verlo atrás de mi banca... Para poderle decir los buenos días, para que el empiece a cantar en voz baja como si me estuviera cantando a mí, para que me vuelva a decir Bombón como siempre lo hace... Seiya... Seiya... ¿Dónde estás? Seiya... No quiero perderte por favor... No quiero... No ahora... Por favor... No quiero perderte...

Yo estaba sin habla al verla a pesar de ser un conejo, mis lágrimas fluyeron, me sentía tan culpable... Tan inútil, quería abrazarla para que ya no llorara, pero... _—Bombón por favor no llores por mí... Por favor... Perdóname…_

Ella llorando trataba de contenerse pero no lo lograba, quería gritarle pero yo no tenía fuerzas al verla así. Sus manos en su rostro hacían que no viera los ojos celestes que me encantan ver por la mañana. Musitaba mucho más y yo no me podía contener.

—Seiya... No quiero perderte... No quiero perderte de mi lado... Tu no por favor.

— _Bombón...—_ algo en esas palabras me hacían sentirme tan necesitado.

* * *

Aqui esta el abandonado capitulo 3 :'v perdón por tardar no fue mi intensión pero whueno aquí esta me consto trabajo y esta seco para mi no soy buena para esto así que tratare de ser lo mejor posible xdxdxdxd

Mi colaboradora me dio la motivación para seguir la historia así que este cap se lo dedico a ella, :')

espero y este también les haya gustado, aun no pasa nada xdxdxd ya verán que es lo que pasa con todos los demás en esta historia

anonimo: espero y sigas la historia y te guste :'v

Naokoneko-chan: jejejej aquí esta el que le sigue xdxdxdxd espero y sea de tu agrado ;)

Kima: acá hay más de la historia ;) espero y te guste...

Fatima Rivas: Muchas gracias en serio te lo agradecemos de corazón

tSuKi Ai KoU: UwU

Chicos y chicas que ponen esta historia como favoritos y que la siguen están en nuestros corazones

(love)

me vuelvo a disculpa de la ortografía que esta bien fea pero bueno estaré mejorando poco a poco

Les agracemos de corazón a todos los que pasan por este humilde fanfic de parte de mi colaboradora y mía :D

Hasta el próximo capitulo

OXOXOXOXXOXOX

espero no tardar :'v


	4. Chapter 4

_"¡Bombón!"_

Mina escuchaba la voz de Seiya una y otra vez en su mente... ¿Qué era lo que significaba? Le daba vueltas la cabeza, en serio no podía saber que era.

—Mina... Mina... ¡Mina!

—Aaah— ella se levantó asustada y agitada.

—Oye... ¡¿Que pasa?!— el gato blanco le pregunto muy asombrado.

—Artemis, yo... ¡Soñé a Seiya! ¡Y estaba pidiendo ayuda! ¡Estaba pidiendo ayuda a Serena!— ella aun agitada empezó a decir, casi a gritar.

— ¿Qué?

—Desde ayer tuve una visión sobre eso ¡¿Qué significará Artemis?!

—No lo sé...

…

Bombón se levantó temprano con los ojos hinchados. Trate de calmarla en la noche pero fue inevitable... Me dormí un poco tarde para ver si ella estaba durmiendo.

—Demonios... ¿Tengo ojeras, cómo iré así a la escuela?— ella se metió al baño dejándome en la habitación.

Chibi chibi aun dormía entre las cobijas... Me acerque a darle un beso en su mejilla para ir a la cocina...

Al llegar ahí su madre ya estaba preparando el desayuno muy triste... Imagino que está muy preocupada.

—¡Serena! ¡Ya baja a desayunar!

Yo sólo me acerque a sus pies dando un ronroneo de conejo y ella se sorprendió al verme.

—Hola Hoshi— me levantó para acariciarme un poco y luego vi fruta ya picada en un plato pequeño —Toma pequeño... Este es para ti— me dio una sonrisa triste.

Bombón obedeció al instante, ya uniformada bajó para desayunar.

—Ay Serena... Tienes... Los ojos muy hinchados

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Ven— ella se sentó y su madre fue al refrigerador por unos hielos —espero y no te duela o ardan— los coloco sobre sus ojos mientras masajeaba sus párpados para disminuir la hinchazón — ¿Has visto a Luna?

—No... Seguro está en la terraza

—Sí, yo también lo creo— mientras la miró a su hija de nuevo otra vez su sonrisa triste apareció — ¿Estas segura de que quieres ir a la escuela?

—Ah sí...

—Bueno, desayuna y apúrate o se te hará tarde.

Fue la hora para que se fuera y yo me coloqué en la entrada... Ella al agarrar su portafolio ya limpio empezó a buscar algo.

— ¿Si llevas tu ensayo?

—Sí, acá está— lo señalo metiéndolo en el portafolio.

— ¿Entonces qué buscas?

—Haamm— ella me vio y empezó a reírse un poco nerviosa —No ya nada...— al estar junto a mí sólo me acaricio —Ahora no te llevaré conmigo...

— _Sí, ya lo sé... Solo quiero decirte que te vaya bien en la escuela Bombón._

Ella me tomó para darme un beso muy tierno.

—Adiós mamá ya me voy

—Suerte Serena.

Así... Cómo ella se fue... Yo me quede ahí, esperándola...

…

Serena había llegado a la escuela más temprano de lo usual, los alumnos estaban entrando a los salones. Las chicas no habían llegado así que decidió sentarse en su lugar correspondiente pero al acomodarse notó el asiento vació atrás de ella. Con mirada triste recordó a Seiya sentado ya que él y sus hermanos llegan temprano.

 _"¡Buenos días Bombón!"_ lo recordó con su encantadora sonrisa.

—Buenos días Seiya...— ella dijo. Se acomodó en la silla y suspiro profundamente mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

— ¿Disculpen aquí esta Serena Tsukino?

— ¿Hmm?— ella se despertó al escuchar su nombre.

—Sí, está por ahí— una chica la había señalado.

Serena se quedó extrañada y un poco asombrada por el número de personas que habían llegado a su lugar en frente de ella.

— ¿Eres Serena Tsukino?

—Aah ah si— decía un poco nerviosa.

—Hola venimos de parte de Sonoko Ijuuin

— ¿Sonoko?! ¡¿La capitana de softbol?!

—Sí, ella misma. Quiere hacerles una invitación a Seiya y a ti para formar parte del equipo que representará a la preparatoria en el siguiente partido.

— ¡ ¿Qué?!— ella se levantó muy asombrada.

—No te gustaría...

— ¡¿Y cómo por qué me gustaría?!

—Bueno ella nos dijo que ambos son buenos en el deporte.

— ¡Solo jugué una vez! ¡Y fue en el festival!

— ¡Con mayor razón! Dice que ustedes ganaron contra ella, eso es muy impresionante.

— ¡¿Pero qué cosas dice?!

—Toma... También dice que como Seiya no ha asistido pero tú eres su amiga muy cercana le podrías dar su invitación— le dijeron dándole dos cartas selladas con una estampilla de la preparatoria —Sonoko dice que vayas a verla en la hora del almuerzo, espero y acepten, ella estará muy feliz de que ambos estén en el equipo— se fueron todos sin haberles dicho nada ella se resignó así quedándose con las invitaciones.

— ¡Voy a morir!

—Es genial que te inviten— Lita llego muy asombrada.

— ¡¿Sabes cuánto me costó poder jugar?! ¡Solo sé jugar a lanzar el disco!

—Debo admitir que Seiya es un buen entrenador— se lo dijo con una sonrisa —jugaste muy bien en el festival deportivo.

— ¿Que les dirás de Seiya cuando estés en el equipo?— Ami se unió a la plática.

— ¡¿Quién dijo que voy a aceptar!?

— ¡¿No aceptaras?!

—Hamm... ¿No o sí?

— ¿Y por qué no? Sería bueno para ti... Tal vez Seiya por ahora no estará pero ¿y si aparece pronto?

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¡Diablos! ¡Es horrible no poder dormir toda la maldita noche!— Mina llegó interrumpiendo la plática muy malhumorada.

— ¡¿No dormiste?!— Serena le preguntó muy asombrada al mirarla se percató de sus ojeras —Vaya que si

— ¡¿Y tú por qué tienes ojos hinchados?!

— ¡¿Aun los tengo?!

—¡Es cierto!— Ami y Lita estaban curiosas.

—Buenos días clase— una profesora entro al salón mientras reunía sus cosas en su escritorio.

…

Estaba inquieto... Quería que Bombón llegara temprano a casa pero aun comenzaba la primera clase.

— _Este será un largo día_

—Pobre Serena... Está muy decaída Artemis... ¿Cómo puedo animarla? La desaparición de Seiya le cayó muy mal— escuché la voz de Luna en la recámara de Bombón hablando con alguien más. No pude evitar ir hacia allá.

—Bueno no podemos hacer algo al respecto.

—Yo creo que sí, siento una presencia maligna en todo esto.

— _¿Presencia maligna?_

— ¿Y que sugieres que hagamos?

—Investigar por supuesto pero primero quiero que las chicas ayuden a animar a Serena.

—Me parece bien, a Mina le ayudara un poco de distracción— seguí escuchando mientras me acercaba a la habitación.

— _¡¿Qué tiene que ver Mina en esto?!—_

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A nada— contesto el otro nervioso.

Entre muy decidió para inspeccionar. Me encontré con Luna viéndome con los ojos abiertos. No sin percatarme que estaba hablando en una mini computadora y la verdad me pasme al ver otro gato pero fue un gato blanco en la pantalla.

— ¡¿Hoshi que haces aquí?! Ve a la cocina— ella me dijo.

— ¿Quién es ese Luna?

— _¡ ¿Qué demonios?! ¡También habla!—_ caí para atrás al verlos.

—Oh es el nuevo integrante de la familia Artemis. Serena lo encontró en la avenida a donde Seiya la invito.

—Es el conejo del que me hablo Mina...

— _¡ ¿Qué clase de mundo es este?! ¡Gatos que hablan y no todos lo saben!—_

— ¿No es una ternura?

— _¿Ternura? ¡No soy nada tierno!—_

—Si debo admitirlo— el otro gato dijo —Que desgracia que no lo entendamos para poder charlar.

— _¡¿Espera que?! ¿No me entienden?_

—Que gracioso, sabes que solo entendemos a los gatos obviamente.

— _Son animales y no me entienden... ¿Qué? ¡Es ilógico! ¡¿Cómo entonces pude entender a los perros?!—_ dije recordando a la can de la niña.

—Ah Si ya lo sé... De acuerdo que te parece si en la tarde vamos a investigar.

—Si claro si tú quieres, iré a ver el correo.

— ¡¿Espera a que hora nos vemos?!

— ¡A la hora que salen las chicas tonto! Y ya me tengo que ir o sino me descubrirá alguien— le gritó apagando la mini computadora cerrada de ojos.

— _Que carácter—_ dije con sarcasmo.

— ¿Crees que fui muy dura?— me preguntó aun cerrada de ojos.

— _¡¿Y todavía lo preguntas?!_

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, si fui dura. Vámonos Hoshi no hay nada que hacer aquí.

— _Hmm_

—¡Hoshi!— Chibi chibi llego al cuarto agarrándome y llevándome lejos.

— _¡Oye pequeña no me abraces tan fuerte!_

—Hoshiii

—¡Adiós Luna!— la pequeña le dijo a la gatita negra saliendo de la casa.

—Vamos pequeña debemos de encontrar para la comida.

...

—Se fueron...— Luna se dio cuenta como se iban al supermercado. Se subió a la barda para abrir el buzón de cartas, las tomó todas con su boca y salto hacia al piso para poder entrar de nuevo a la casa.

Mientras revisaba cada una de las cartas empezó a darse cuenta que eran los mismos gastos de cada mes.

—Luz... Teléfono... Pagos de tarjeta...

Sin embargo se quedó muy pasmada al encontrar una carta realmente muy inesperada.

—Una carta de...

 _"Darien Chiba"_

—Pero si...

 _"—Querido Darien... Yo me encuentro muy bien... Demasiado bien..._

— _¿Serena?— llegue junto con ella mientras la vi muy contenta._

— _¡Luna ganamos! ¡Ganamos el partido!_

— _¡¿Ganaron?!_

— _¡Si! ¡El entrenamiento de Seiya me ayudó mucho! ¡¿Y sabes que significa?!_

— _Que ganaron— dije sonriéndole._

— _Si ya lo sé, pero eso no es a lo que me refiero— dijo ella muy sonriente mirando a la luna creciente —Significa que... Podré estar con Seiya_

— _¡¿Que?!— me quede sin habla._

— _¡No! Bueno... no de esa manera a la que te refieres._

— _¿Entonces?_

— _El club de admiradoras de Seiya y los chicos dijo que si perdíamos no podría estar con él... Pero como ganamos... ¡Podre seguir siendo su amiga!_

— _Serena... ¿De qué manera ves a Seiya?_

— _¿Hmm? ¿Ya vas a empezar como las chicas?_

— _Te portas como si lo quisieras._

— _¿De qué hablas?, claro que lo quiero... Como amigo..._

— _Pero tu forma de quererlo no es el mismo como con un amigo..._

— _Ay Luna eres muy graciosa, tu sabes que quiero a Darien._

— _Pues yo no creo que estés convencida de eso._

— _Di lo que quieras...— sonrojada trato de esquivar mi mirada — ¿Crees que deba enviarle esa carta?_

— _¿Por qué preguntas eso?_

— _Porque ya fue hace mucho tiempo y no he tenido respuesta de él en meses...— Me dijo muy seria. Miró la carta y frunció el ceño —Se la enviare y si no tengo respuesta dejare de enviarle una carta cada día..._

— _¿Y cada cuanto le mandaras entonces?_

— _Hmm... Cada mes"_

—Vaya que... Se tardó mucho...

 _"P.D Serena por favor debes leerla pronto..."_

— ¿Pues qué tan importante es?

…

—Hmm no sé por qué estoy haciendo esto— Serena caminaba en el pasillo.

—Señorita Tsukino...— Sonoko se asombró al verla caminar.

—Hola Sonoko, me dijeron que viniera a verte.

—Y me alegra que hayas aceptado venir a hablar conmigo. Ven vamos a la cancha.

Ellas empezaron a caminar pero Serena no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Bueno... ¿Qué pasa?— fue la primera en comenzar la plática.

—Veras, me pidieron un equipo para poder jugar dentro de unas semanas para competir en nombre de la preparatoria.

— ¿Iremos contra otra escuela?

Sonoko sonrió ante lo dicho y asintió —Así es... Habrá partidos de escuelas nivel preparatorio de todo el distrito. Nosotros nos tocó competir con la preparatoria privada Doshaburi, son los más representativos en el deporte más que nada su capitán, por eso los invite a ambos para ser parte del equipo, ustedes dos son muy buenos.

— ¿Seiya y yo...?

—Así es.

—Sonoko... Te agradezco la admiración que tienes de ambos, aunque me encantaría apoyarte el problema es que...

 _"—Escucha, si haces este problema más grande te las verás conmigo, ¿entendiste_?" recordó las palabras de Yaten en ese preciso momento.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?

Serena sólo se quedó pensativa.

—Y si... ¿No me puedo comunicar con Seiya?

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Últimamente anda muy ocupado y desgraciadamente no he podido hablar con él, ¿qué pasaría si en este transcurso del tiempo no me puede dar respuesta de que acepta?

—Sé que el joven Seiya es muy ocupado a veces pero con tu afirmación me basta.

—Hmm

—Si tu estas en el equipo me sentiré completa... Porque se puedes ser capaz de ayudar al equipo, Y si por alguna razón él puede venir a jugar me sentiría realmente satisfecha.

—Entonces...

—A pesar de que soy presidenta del club de admiradoras me das envidia por ser tan cercana a él... Envidia de la buena... Pero veo que te hace mucho caso a ti— se empezó a reír tiernamente hacerla a Serena también reír.

—Me comunicare con él a como dé lugar.

—Gracias...— con una sonrisa —Bueno, los entrenamientos empiezan esta semana y como ya aceptaste...

— ¡¿Acepte?!

—Cuando dijiste ese "Iremos contra otra escuela" me dio la razón de que aceptas. Espero ver tu desempeñó como lo hiciste con Seiya, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si— le contesto con una sonrisa —Gracias Sonoko

—Gracias a ti señorita Tsukino.

…

— ¡¿Entonces aceptaste?!— Lita mencionó emocionada.

—Sí, así es— Serena les dijo un poco más contenta.

— ¡¿Y qué le dijiste sobre Seiya?!— Ami preguntó muy preocupada.

—No sabe nada aun de lo que paso y no creo que sea necesario que lo sepa... Porque tengo la esperanza que aparecerá más pronto de lo que imagino.

Un ronquido había hecho todo el momento tan tranquilo en uno fastidioso. Las tres empezaron a darse cuenta de dónde provenía el ruido muy rápidamente... Venia de Mina...

— ¡¿Se durmió?!

—Aaah que chico guapo... Que chico tan guapo si...— Mina decía con una sonrisa.

— ¡¿Pues qué estará soñando?!

—En un chico guapo— Lita dijo —Me gustaría saber qué tipo de chico sueña...

—Aaah si... —Mina decía muy satisfecha sacando un poco de baba en la butaca.

—No creo que sólo este soñando en eso— Ami mencionó.

— ¡¿Se desveló toda la noche?! ¡¿Por qué?!— Serena se dijo —Pobre Mina... Creo que será mejor que descanse pero no...—

— ¡Señorita Aino no es hora de dormir!— la profesora llegó muy enfadada.

—Aaaah— ella despertó de golpe.

—¡Aino nunca se debe de dormir cuando la clase está a punto de comenzar!

—¡¿Y usted quien se cree como para alejarme de los brazos de un hombre tan guapo como el que acabo de soñar!?

—Ay dios— las chicas estaban muy avergonzadas.

— ¡¿Cómo se atreve a contestar me así?!

—Una chica que sueña con tener algún día a un hombre guapo, fuerte y amoroso.

—Señorita le sugiero que baje su tono de voz conmigo.

— ¿Por eso usted es soltera verdad profesora? ¡Se amarga la vida sin tener sueños a ver si ya empieza a ser tan así!

—Ay no— las chicas se agachaban más y más al verlas pelear de extremo a extremo del salón.

La hora de salida estaba a punto de llegar sin embargo las chicas salieron temprano que los otros salones pero iban caminando con una Mina enojada.

— ¡¿Un reporte?! ¡¿Quién se cree esa viejita?! ¡Solo me dormí en la hora de almuerzo y ya!

—Sí, pero tú también le contestaste muy inapropiado para una profesora— Ami le dijo.

—Calma lo bueno que ella no nos da clase mañana, podrás salvarte de que te mire o pase en frente de la clase— Lita trato de animar.

—Hmm

— ¿Pero qué pasa ahí?— Serena se quedó pensativa mirando un grupo de chicos fuera del auditorio donde se encontraba la cancha de basquetbol, de la nada empezó a caminar por la curiosidad.

— ¿Serena a dónde vas?

Ella no les hizo caso y se encamino hacia ese grupo. Se encontró con algunos conocidos del equipo con quien le tocó jugar en el festival. Se encontró con Sonoko tratando de calmar a los chicos.

—Ya, ya... El partido será hasta próximo aviso de todos modos debemos estar al pendiente por alguna anomalía.

— ¡Sonoko! ¡¿Qué pasa?!— ella llego muy sorprendida por la forma en como ellos actuaban de manera inesperada, asustada y molesta.

—Hola de nuevo Tsukino— ella trato de hacer una sonrisa pero no pudo lograrlo —Nos cancelaron el partido...

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

—Gracias a los hechos de desaparecidos en el distrito han declarado que mejor se atrase un poco... Pero están pensando hacerlo en periodo de exámenes.

—No pueden aceptar eso, los jugadores no se concentraran ni en el juego ni en los exámenes.

—Exactamente es por eso que todos estamos molestos.

—Sonoko... ¿Quién ha pedido que se atrase el partido?

—La escuela privada Doshaburi...— lo dijo con decepción —Lo pidieron por la desaparición de su capitán.

— ¡¿Y quién es su capitán?!— Mina quiso unirse a la plática.

—Es un chico de primer año que causó admiración y buen ejemplo para el equipo, cuando se desempeñó desde el principio lo nombraron capitán rápidamente, su nombre es... Daiki Izumi...

— ¡Daiki... Izumi...!— Serena se quedó atónita. _"Ese nombre... Me recuerda a algo"_

—Oooh— todas se quedaron asombradas.

—Estas segura que es él...

—Si... Es un gran capitán a pesar de ser muy joven para ello. Qué pena que haya desaparecido... Son muchas cosas raras que pasan hoy en día...

Serena seguía escuchando mientras se aterrorizaba más.

—No solo en el distrito estaba esa noticia, en todo Tokio, desaparecidos en distintas zonas era muy raro que eso pase. No han dejado rastro alguno para saber dónde se encuentran... La policía no tiene el control de la situación.

—La policía no tiene control... De la situación...— se dijo a sí misma.

— ¿Que tienes Serena?

—Eh nada... Chicas debo irme, se me olvido que debo de salir hoy con mi mamá de compras— dijo muy nerviosa mientras se despedía.

—Espera... ¡Rei dijo que te dejáremos a tu casa!— Mina dijo.

—¡Si, pero se me hace tarde será mañana!— salió de la escuela.

—Ay... ¿No creen que la hicimos sentir mal?— Ami estaba asustada.

— ¿Acaso dije algo malo?— Sonoko les preguntó muy extrañada.

—¡Ah no, no, también debemos irnos!— Lita las sacó lejos de ahí cargándolas a ambas en cada uno de sus brazos.

—Hmm— estaban sus ojos muy abiertos —Que chica tan fuerte...

—Daiki... Daiki... Daiki... ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre?— Serena se decía una y otra vez —Tengo que llegar a casa... Sé que lo vi en alguna parte.

Corría más rápido. Incluso hasta se estaba agitando pero no se detenía, no se podía detener.

...

—Luna... ¿Qué esperas vámonos a investigar?... Se nos hará tarde... ¿Luna?— Artemis había llegado desde la ventana pero estaba oscura.

A pesar de que era la tarde, se veía muy oscura. Artemis se siente muy cómodo en cuarto de Serena... Aunque a veces solo viene por visitar a Luna le gusta por ser muy alegre pero ahora estaba muy frío y solo. Hasta que escuchó algo...

— ¿Luna?— los ruidos se escuchaban más hasta que encontró el origen de ahí —¡Luna!

—¡Artemis!— ella se espantó desde arriba del buró de Serena cayendo encima del gato blanco.

—Ay...— dijo él sin aire pero un poco sonrojado —No es porque quiera hacerte sentirte mal pero... Pesas un poco...

—¡Tonto, me espantaste!

—Pues... ¿Qué estabas haciendo?...

—Estuve guardando una carta para Serena.

—Ya veo

—Bueno vámonos

—Si, como no cayó alguien encima de ti

—Deja de quejarte... ¡Vámonos!— dijo Luna saliendo por la ventana.

—Sí, ya voy, ya voy...

Mientras ellos se fueron Chibi chibi había llegado muy contenta a la casa con Seiya en brazos y una bolsa de dulces.

...

—Chibi Chibi, no corras, te vas a caer.

—No, mamá— ella dijo yéndose a la sala.

— ¿Por qué no mejor llevas esto al cuarto de Serena?— le dijo su madre dándole una bolsa.

—De acuerdo...— pero no me dejaba de soltarme la pequeña.

— _Oye pequeña... Quiero ir al baño...—_ decía tratando de zafarme de sus brazos.

Subimos las escaleras uno por uno, luego se dirigió al cuarto. Me dejó en el suelo mientras me acaricio.

—Corre— me dijo. Y corrí al baño rápidamente.

Estaba aguantándome desde el supermercado, fuimos por comida... Y cosas para limpiar la casa. Pero de ahí la pequeña Chibi chibi se fue a los juguetes y perdimos a su madre un rato. No creí que fuera divertido ir al supermercado con ellas. Tal vez con Bombón también ha de ser muy divertido. Pero ahora lo que importa es ir al baño...

Cuando salí del baño me dirigí al cuarto de Bombón, me percate que la bolsa negra estaba en el suelo y había fotos tiradas.

— _¿Hmm?—_ recordé algo.

 _"—Esta bien Chibi chibi, ve a los juguetes mientras yo voy a revelar las fotos de la cámara de Serena_

— _¡Siii!_

— _¡No vayas a perder a Hoshi!"_

— _Ya veo...—_ dije al mirarlas. Había muchas de ellos sonriendo, Bombón con las chicas, pero una me llamó la atención... Una donde salimos ambos... Estábamos en el puesto de hamburguesas que visitamos el sábado; ella comiendo muy a gusto, lo recuerdo perfectamente, yo estaba muy entrado comiendo mi gigante hamburguesa y ella repentinamente tomo la foto.

Me acerqué a otra y eran de muchos edificios de la avenida Yurakubashi. Sin embargo otra me quede observando otra detenidamente... Una realmente que no me había percatado.

Estaba yo... Junto... a la tienda de antigüedades...

— _Bombón... Me saco una foto antes de entrar a la tienda..._

—Ay Chibi chibi...— La mamá de Bombón llegó y vio el tiradero de fotos sin embargo yo tome la última que Serena me tomó —Veamos— las empezó a ordenar tomando cada una de las fotos y apilándolas una con otra mientras yo escindía la que tenía entre mis dientes. Cuando estuve escondiéndola escuche un profundo suspiro viniendo de ella. Su madre estaba mirando una foto. Mi instinto hizo ir con ella rápidamente con mis patas esponjosas a ver la foto.

Era en donde estábamos los dos... Y ella me mostró una cara triste, sin brillo.

—Hoshi... ¿Qué puedo hacer para apoyar a Serena? Me preocupa que se decaiga... Y la entiendo... Perder a alguien es muy duro...— me acaricio, puso las fotos dentro de su buró y se fue de ahí.

— _Lo siento...—_ le dije. Porque era la verdad, si yo no estuviera así Bombón no transmitiría esa angustia y preocupación en todos ellos.

...

Serena estaba agitada, ya no aguantaba correr más, se agito tanto que se mareo pero de sintió aliviada al poder llegar a su casa.

—Sí, encuentro algo en mis cosas me iré a...aigh— se dijo pero ya no termino de decirlo al ver los zapatillas de su madre ahí con las de Chibi chibi —Creí que aún seguían en el supermercado.

— ¡¿Serena ya llegaste?!

—Ay...— se quejó silencioso. Se quitó y tomó rápidamente sus zapatos mientras que descalza subió las escaleras.

— ¿Serena eres tú?— Mamá Ikuko se asomó a la entrada pero se percató de que no había nadie a la vista, ni si quiera los zapatos de Serena estaban —Hmm creí haber escuchado entrar a alguien— se dijo pero volvió a la cocina.

Serena sin en cambio sacó un suspiro muy profundo que su madre no la descubrió.

— ¡Chibi chibi!— la pequeña decía con alegría y esta la cargo tapándole la boca.

—Shh— la llevo rápidamente a su habitación.

—¡Chibi chibi!— la niña decía con alegría aun con la mano de Serena en la boca.

— ¡Chibi chibi guarda silencio!— le susurró.

...

Yo tenía un problema en la habitación... Uno un poco molesto... Estaba tratando de subir a la cama pero... Mis brinquitos no me ayudaban en mucho...

— _Ok una vez más—_ brinque con mis pequeñas patas estaba a punto de llegar arriba pero... La fuerza gravitacional me hizo caer sobre mi cabeza _—Ouch...—_ mis orejas quedaron aplastadas por mi cuerpo realmente quede boca arriba —Oh sí, fantástico— dije con dolor y sarcasmo.

—¡Chibi chibi!

— ¡Chibi chibi silencio por favor!— Bombón llego muy nerviosa a su habitación y mi instinto de felicidad se prendió al instante

— _¡Bombón ya llegaste! ¡¿Qué crees?! ¡Se me hizo muy eterna la mañana! ¡Debo enseñarte algo! ¡Pero me alegra que llegaste! ¡Por fin puedo verte de nuevo!... ¡¿Espera qué estoy haciendo?!—_ dije al verme brincar como loco.

—¡Hoshi!— Chibi chibi menciono al verme.

— ¡Hoshi! ¡Hola!— Bombón me saludo muy tierna —Chibi chibi por favor... Necesito ver algo en mi bolsa y saldré un momento, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor no vayas a decirle nada a mamá de que me viste

—¡Chibi!— ella le contestó muy alegre.

—Ay... Creo que ni entendiste lo que dije— ella lloriqueo.

— _¿A dónde iras Bombón?_

—Ahora voy a ver, ¿dónde la deje?— buscaba entre sus cosas.

— _¿Bombón que buscas?—_ decía tratando de llamar su atención.

—¡Acá esta!— dijo ella alzando su bolsa con victoria metiendo su mano, su expresión cambio de energía positiva a una de preocupación... Cuando sacó su mano tenía una hoja en ella y la miraba con miedo.

— _¿Que te pasa Bombón?—_ le dije al mirarla.

—Ojala y no...

Suspiro por un momento y trato de tranquilizarse, volvió la hoja hacia ella y se quedó sorprendida. Tan sorprendida que cayó en la cama muy... Estupefacta...

—Daiki... Izumi...

— _¿Hmm?—_

—Sabía que... Lo había escuchado...— decía tristemente.

— _¿Bombón?—_

—Daiki... Izumi...— siguió mirando el cartel —16 años... Desapareció cerca... De... La tienda de antigüedades a la que Seiya y yo fuimos...

No dije nada solo la observe.

—Tal vez me puedan ayudar... Chibi chibi tengo que salir, tu calladita no digas nada, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Si!— le asintió la cabeza.

—Están en Juuban... Están en este distrito...— sonrió levemente y de nuevo salió descalza.

— _¡Oye espera! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Que tienes en mente?!—_ yo seguía brincando para llamar su atención.

— ¡Hoshi quédate en la cama!

— _¡No me quedare aquí, la mañana fue muy eterna sin ti y ahora no te dejare ir sola!—_

—Shh ambos hacen mucho ruido— ella nos miró a Chibi chibi y a mi muy nerviosa.

Salió de la habitación rápidamente percatándose de que no hubiera nadie en las escaleras. Pero ambos la estábamos siguiendo. Bajo las escaleras y corrió hacia la entrada para poder salirse sin problemas.

— _¡Espera yo quiero ir contigo!—_ Salí por la ventanilla de abajo y me percate que ella estaba a punto de caerse al ver su pie tropezar —Cuidado Bombón—

—Aaah—... Y cayó —Ay... Me dolió, me dolió— lloriqueo.

— _Bombón... Fíjate siempre por donde caminas..._

— ¡¿Hoshi que haces aquí?!— aun con lágrimas de dolor me llamó

— ¿Quién es?— la voz de su madre se escuchó y ella me miró por un segundo mientras me cargo y desapareció de vista — ¿Hmm?

Estábamos escondidos entre los arbustos sin hacer ningún ruido —Creo que solo tengo ilusiones— su madre dijo cerrando la puerta.

— _¿Y ahora qué?—_ pregunté.

Ella sólo miro la puerta y corrió lejos de su casa —Vámonos, vámonos, vámonos.

— _¿A dónde vamos?—_ no me hizo caso por supuesto. Solo caminaba rápidamente mientras yo solo veía a la gente pasar a su lado —Bombón... Bombón— trataba de zafarme de sus brazos, lo logré y corrí en frente de ella.

— ¡Oye no espera!

— _¡¿A dónde vamos?!—_

—Ven aquí

— _No hasta que me digas a donde vamos—_

—Ay te hubiera dejado en casa.

— _Ni modos...—_ dije caminando más rápido.

—¡Espera Hoshi! ¡Hoshi! No quiero que te pierdas.

— _Jajaja atrápame Bombón—_

—Hoshi... Por favor...

— _¡Alcánzame! ¡Alcánzame!—_

—Hoshi

— _Jajaja—_ me sentía feliz... Aunque no sabía porque hacia tal cosa. Parecía un niño intentando jugar con alguien mientras corría.

—¡Hoshi!

Sentí como unas manos suaves me alzaron y yo trate de zafarme. _—Oye ay no, oye suéltame—_ decía cuando esas manos me acariciaron.

—Hoshi dónde es— ella llego a estar frente a mí con una expresión de asombro para luego sonrojarse un poco —Ha... Ha... Haruka...

— _¿Haruka?—_ me volví a la persona y me encontré con la chico chica o como sea que no me cae para nada bien _—Lo que me faltaba toparme aquí—_ era la última persona a la cual quisiera que me viera así.

—Que niña tan descuidada eres al dejar este conejito suelto preciosa— le dijo sonriendo le pícaramente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— le dijo sonriendo levemente.

—Venia por aquí caminando a ver si encontraba una cara conocida mientras Michiru está en su clase de arte... Y me alegra ver a un rostro hermoso en tan poco tiempo.

Bombón se sonrojo mucho ante el cumplido y luego trató de regresar a la realidad.

— _Deja de coquetearle—_ le dije sin gracia.

Haruka solo me acariciaba y sonreía a ella — ¿Y dime, tú a dónde ibas? Deberías estar con las otras chicas o en tu casa si no me equivoco…

—Ham bueno yo... Eh yo iba a un lugar.

—Se más específica cabeza de Bombón

— _¡Oye! No me copies, soy el único que le digo Bombón—_ refunfuñé.

—Bueno... Es que yo... Iba en camino a una casa de un chico que apenas conocí

—Casa de un chico— arqueó una ceja — ¿No es ese tal Seiya que siempre te molesta?

— _¡Nunca la molesto!—_

—No, es de otro chico, desgraciadamente me parece que tiene problemas y quiero ir a... Ayudarle...

— _¿Ayudarle? ¿A un chico?—_ ¿qué pasó hoy en la escuela?

— ¿Ayudarle?...

—Si— con la cabeza baja.

—Eres muy extraña, ¿sabes?...— dijo Haruka y aun en sus brazos camino hacia la calle — ¿Es muy lejos?

—Es en la calle 14.

— _Oye tú, suéltame—_ le dije tratando de zafarme más, sin embargo me pellizco en diferentes partes de mi cuerpo y cuando sentí estaba... Inmóvil _— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No me puedo mover! ¡Bombón no me puedo mover!—_

—Súbete cabeza de Bombón... Yo te llevare— dijo entrando a su auto deportivo.

— ¿Hmm?

—Anda no me hagas cargarte hacia acá. Vamos no es molestia.

—Gracias...— ella se subió un poco nerviosa —En serio no es—

—Ya te dije que no es molestia...— le dedico una pícara sonrisa —Sujétate... La calle 14 no está cerca de aquí... Por cierto, lindo conejo.

—Gracias...

Así comenzó nuestro viaje en el auto de la persona que no me agrada para nada.

...

—Aaaah— Mina bostezó por enésima vez en todo el trayecto hacia su casa —Necesito dormir un poco, sí, eso es lo que necesito— decía ella llegando a su casa.

Luna y Artemis estaban caminando por la calle vigilando cada detalle.

—Oye Luna... Investigue que desaparecieron muchos en la avenida Yurakubashi... Es ahí donde Serena vio por última vez a Seiya ¿no?

—Sí, así es, ¿crees que debamos ir allá?

—Creo que sería el mejor lugar para investigar.

—Bueno vamos, pero debe estar un poco lejos.

—Ay que darnos prisa.

Ellos se fueron sin percatarse de una malvada sombra vagando por las calles.

...

—Hemos llegado...— dijo Haruka saliendo del auto.

Yo desgraciadamente escuché su plática entre ambos ambas, lo que sea que fuese Haruka en realidad es alguien realmente que no me interesa. Sus tontos cumplidos que le decía a Bombón me hacían mi sangre arder en todo el trayecto. Quería morderlo como lo hice con Yaten... En serio quería hacerlo pero este sujeto me inmovilizo.

—Calle 14 número 46— le dijo mientras Bombón salía del auto.

—Gracias Haruka— cuando ella se volvió a Haruka, la alta rubia se inclinó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— _¡¿Ay pero que haces idiota?!—_ le grite

— ¿Haruka qué?— Bombón se quedó sonrojada.

—Perdón... No me pude aguantar darte un beso— dijo con picardía —aunque te hubieras movido un poco a la izquierda— y coqueteo.

— _¡Imbécil...!—_ dije lloriqueando.

—Toma— le dijo cargándome a sus brazos.

—Hmm ¿por qué se quedó tan quieto?

—Ah sólo le pellizque sus puntos débiles para que se quedara quieto y no se escapara, tranquila empezara a moverse en unos segundos más— ella me tomó y me acarició

— _¡¿Eso fue lo que me hiciste?!—_ dije cuando Bombón me dio un abrazo tierno.

—Vaya como me gustaría ser tu pequeño conejo para estar más cerca de un bombón como tú...

— _Ya cállate...—_ dije aun lloriqueando no sentía mis piernas. No podía aventarme hacia él para morderlo.

Pero... Bombón se rio un poco ante ello —Me hiciste el día Haruka.

—Bueno me tengo que ir. No te vayas tarde preciosa hubo muchos secuestros en la semana aquí en el distrito— entro a su auto— Por favor ten cuidado.

—Lo tendré, gracias por traerme.

—Es un placer princesa— le dijo y arrancó para alejarse del lugar.

— _¡¿Qué clase de chico aventado es ese Bombón?!—_ Estaba en su hombro tratando de poder moverme _— ¡¿Bombón?!_

Ella miraba la casa con preocupación.

La casa era muy grande y de un color azul muy elegante, la arquitectura también era de las mejores que había visto, siendo sincero no creo que sea una simple casa con dueños con un trabajo promedio... O eso creo…

Ella subió las escaleras que daban a la puerta —Espero... Sea aquí...— alzo su mano y tocó el timbre con temblores en su mano.

Al cabo de unos segundos estaban por abrir la puerta...

—Sí, ¿quién es?— un hombre se escuchó atrás de la puerta abriendo una rejilla en la misma donde se veían solo sus ojos.

— ¿Usted es padre de Daiki Izumi?— preguntó rápidamente ella.

— ¡¿Sabe algo de mi hijo?!— él abrió la puerta rápido pero nos quedamos anonadados al verlo.

—Pero si usted es...— ella se quedó mirándolo.

—Usted es...

— ¡Ah la novia de Seiya Kou!— la voz de niña grito con alegría atrás de ella.

— ¡¿Suri?!

—¡Serena!— Le dijo abrazándola con ternura — ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí?!

Ella la miró con asombro y miro al hombre alto — ¡¿Ustedes son familia de Daiki...?!

—¡Si! ¡¿Sabes algo de mi hermano?!

— ¡¿Sabe algo de mi hijo?!

Ella los miró y agachó la cabeza apenada —Yo... Es que...— empezaba a llorar —Es que en la escuela mencionaron que había desaparecido y... Yo recordé haber visto algo sobre él fue cuando me acorde que había visto unos de sus anuncios.

—Señorita por favor dígame... ¡¿Lo ha visto?!— el hombre estaba esperanzado. Pero ella solo negó con la cabeza haciendo ese brillo del hombre desaparecer un poco — ¿Entonces a qué vino?— el pregunto preocupado.

—Vi en el anuncio... Que desapareció en la avenida Yurakubashi... Por eso vengo... Vengo a investigar que es lo que pasó... Porque Seiya también desapareció en esa avenida en el mismo lugar que Daiki...

Tanto yo, como ellos nos quedamos sin palabras al verla casi llorar y caer al suelo.

—Por favor... Quiero que me ayude...

...

—Bueno... Esta es la avenida Yurakubashi...— Artemis llegó mostrándole a Luna.

—Es muy... Hermosa…

—Una de las más lujosas avenidas de Tokio

—Ya veo porqué— dijo ella al mirarla con muchas tiendas de las mejores —Ven...

—Hay muchas tiendas aquí... Tienda de ropa, zapatos, carros... Cómo puede ser este un lugar para desaparecer personas.

—Porque es igual como una carnada a las víctimas...

—Buena observación.

—Pero me preguntó porque más a los jóvenes... Acá hay muchas cosas que se refieren a la familia.

—No solamente puedes venir con familia, también con... Tu grupo de amigos...

Ellos entraron silenciosamente a las tiendas una por una sin ver alguna anomalía.

—Nada— Luna le aviso a Artemis — ¿Dónde demonios puede ser el lugar?...

—Puede estar en cualquier parte de esta enorme avenida...

—Hmm vamos a la siguiente tienda...

—Está bien.

—Ay, ¿y si ni encontramos nada?— dijo ella al alzar su vista y fijar su mirada en una tienda diferente a las demás.

—Yo creo que si solo hay que tener paciencia— trato de calamar Artemis.

—Tienda de antigüedades...

— ¡¿Que dices?!

—Esa tienda... Se me hace extraña... Una... Energía... Extraña siento ahí.

...

— ¡¿Seiya?! ¡Seiya Kou!— la pequeña dijo muy sorprendida.

—Toma jovencita este té te hará bien— el hombre le dio una taza de café a Bombón.

—Muchas gracias, Señor...

—Veo que se conoce bien con mi hija.

—Sí, un día Yoko se topó con las amigas de Serena y las correteó.

— ¡¿Eso hizo Yoko?!— Dijo avergonzado —Una disculpa.

—No hay problema— le sonrió levemente.

La niña se sorprendió al verme y brinco de felicidad.

— ¿Serena, crees que a Bogo le guste la llegada de Hoshi a la casa?

—Hamm no lo sé, ¿por qué no lo averiguas?— le dijo dándome en sus brazos.

—Ven Hoshi te llevare con Bogo, en seguida vuelvo.

La pequeña niña cargándome me llevó a un cuarto dónde en las paredes había muchas estrellas dibujadas. Un cuarto color rosa muy bonito.

—Bogo... ¡Mira quién vino de visita!

— _Ay estoy durmiendo Suri—_ escuché la voz desganada.

— ¡Hoshi vino de visita inesperada!

— _¡¿Qué?!—_ él llegó enfrente de nosotros y se quedó sin habla.

— _Hamm Hola...—_ saludé nervioso.

—Bueno... Aquí te dejó Hoshi. Yo regresaré con Serena— dijo ella muy alegre dejándome en el suelo.

— _¡¿Qué, qué haces aquí?!—_

— _Ham créeme, yo tampoco sé por qué llegue aquí—_

— _Wow, es Increíble—_

...

—Después de que entramos a la tienda de antigüedades él ya se había ido... No sé realmente que pasaría como para que se fuera del lugar... No sé... Por eso quiero saber cómo es que Daiki desapareció.

—Bueno... Yo... No sé a detalle eso— el hombre dijo.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—La única que lo vio por última vez... Fue Suri...

— ¿Suri?

—Si— la niña dijo —Lo sé porque fui con él a la avenida Yurakubashi.

— ¿Y cómo fue que desapareció?

—Yo lo único que recuerdo... Es que iba con su mejor amiga, éramos los tres en un paseo por la avenida.

...

— _Bueno, es raro que diga esto, pero me alegro verte otra vez—_ me dijo él.

— _Así que... Daiki—_

— _De preferencia—_ se rio de sí mismo _—Admito que odio el nombre que me puso Suri—_

— _Se escucha tierno—_

— _Sí, claro—_ dijo irónico.

— _Seiya mucho gusto... Es mejor que me digas así que Hoshi, aun no me acostumbro_

— _Ok me parece bien y no te preocupes ya pronto hasta contestaras cuando te llamen por el nombre que te puso tu amiga..._

— _Serena..._

— _Oh... Es muy linda_

— _Ah sí lo sé...—_ me sorprendí por lo que dijo. Primero Haruka y ahora este... Creo que está perdiendo mi confianza.

— _Nunca creí encontrarme a alguien con el mismo problema que yo_

— _Oye..._

— _¿Si?—_ él tenía una mirada perdida.

— _¿Cómo fue que te convirtieron en esto?—_ dije tratando de señalarme.

Él me miro un poco desanimado _—Salí con Suri y Mai a la avenida Yurakubashi, ¿por qué salí? Porque yo quería conocer la avenida...—_ empezó a decir _—La verdad no recuerdo mucho de ese día... Solo recuerdo que fue el mejor y peor de todos..._

— _Me lo imagino..._

— _Solo recuerdo que entramos a la tienda de antigüedades, porque Mai y Suri querían entrar. Pero yo sentí algo extraño en ese lugar_

Me quede escuchándolo más. De alguna forma su inicio de la historia se asemejaba a la mía.

— _Cuando entramos, esa mujer nos dio la bienvenida a la tienda_

...

— ¡¿Luna que haces?!— Artemis la llamaba.

—Sígueme...

...

—Esa mujer había sido muy amable con nosotros, empezó a enseñarnos toda la tienda... Él nos dijo que no le gustaba el lugar, no le hicimos caso. Y así fue como nos separamos...

...

— _Ellas se fueron al fondo de la tienda, yo les rogué que nos fuéramos una y otra vez pero no me hacían caso, estaban fascinadas con las cosas, de ahí la mujer me vio, empezó hablar conmigo..._

— _Y luego te propuso una experiencia inigualable...—_ terminé y él asintió.

 _"—Muchacho... Tienes un buen corazón... Un corazón en donde amas a tu familia pero también a tus amigos... Es impresionante, tienes un futuro por delante a pesar de tu estatus social, tu humildad te hace grande._

— _Gracias... Disculpe pero los tres debemos irnos_

— _Oye... De los tres que entraron hoy tú fuiste el que más me llamó la atención, tu alma es más grande que el de esas niñas... Eso te hace especial... Te propongo un trato, haré por ti una experiencia única en donde tu más preciado deseo se hará realidad, obviamente... Debes darme algo a cambio..._

— _¡¿Qué es esto una tienda de antigüedades o leer la fortuna y pactos con brujas?!— Dijo burlón —Lo siento aunque quisiera aceptar no sería posible que ese deseo se haga realidad... Debemos irnos._

— _Si eso quieres..."_

— _Amenazo con que iba a asesinar a Mai y a Suri... Hice lo posible para que me sacara de ese tubo de cristal_

 _"—¡Suéltame! ¡Aceptó aunque tenga morir por ellas pero no les hagas daño!_

— _Dar su vida por la ajena... De verdad eres un alma verdadera, te dejare... Vivir por ahora"_

...

—Luego de que vimos la tienda Mai y yo decidimos irnos de ahí, pero la mujer de la tienda dijo que había salido un rato porque no le agradaba el ambiente, nos fuimos de ahí pensando que lo encontraríamos afuera... Pero no lo vimos por ninguna parte.

...

— _Una luz se apoderó de mí... Y luego desperté siendo esto... Me quede en la tienda unos días hasta que vi a Suri afuera con mi papá, no sé cómo hui de ahí pero llegue a sus brazos..._

...

—Luna

—Gracias señorita...— decía una niña saliendo de la tienda.

—Esa de ahí es...— Luna llego más cerca y vio a la mujer hermosa mirando sus antigüedades. Era muy hermosa con ese cabello largo, en un segundo miró al ventanal justamente donde Luna se encontraba.

—Que ella no es...— Artemis dijo mirándola desde otra dirección.

— ¡¿Luna?!— susurro la mujer con asombro y sin aliento.

— ¡No puede ser!— Luna grito a Artemis y ambos empezaron a correr.

Ella tomó un collar rápidamente — ¡Sal de ahí recuerdo!— una sombra llego a mostrarse ante ella —¡Ve y agarra a esos gatos!

La sombra obedeció de inmediato y fue en busca de ellos no sin esparcirse entre muchas parte haciendo una oscura explosión invisible.

 _..._

— _¡¿Qué pasa ahí?!—_ Daiki me dijo intrigado mirando la calle.

— _¿Dónde?—_ le dije mirando también. Una sombra corrió por las calles pero la gente no lo percataba _— ¿Es una sombra?_

— _Vamos a investigar_

— _¡Espera no podemos salir así como así! ¡Puede ser peligroso para ambos!_

— _Debe ser parte de esa bruja, yo sé he visto muchas anomalías últimamente_

...

Mina salió para poder tener un poco de aire fresco, de todos modos no pudo dormir... Estaba a punto de volverse loca pero alfo le hizo detenerse en el camino.

Una sombra parecía acercándose, abriéndose paso contra las personas asustándolas y corriendo hacia la avenida en diferentes direcciones.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios es eso?!— no pudo decir más la sombra llego a atravesarla dejándola sin aire.

 _"¡Bombón!"_ de nuevo esa visión llego a su mente más clara en un tubo de cristal.

No pudo resistir el sofocamiento fue agitador solo se dejó caer de rodillas tratando de respirar.

— ¡¿Qué, qué es lo que paso?!— se dijo tomándose su pecho.

...

—Entonces se enteró de Daiki por el partido cancelado, la escuela ofreció eso si en el plazo del tiempo no hay alguna noticia de él deberán de empezar la liga...

—Si es lo que me dijeron... Debo decirle que me impresione por si lugar como capitán siendo de primer año

—Debes verlo Serena es muy genial el cómo juega, hasta ahora nadie ha ganado un partido hacia él... Pero si un equipo lo hace te aseguró que le dará un respeto merecedor...— dijo Suri muy alegre y orgullosa.

Serena le sonrió y le acarició la sien —Seguro que sí...

—Ay como me gustaría que Daiki tuviera una novia como tú...

—Suri... Perdón...

—Jajajaja No hay problema— Serena le dijo.

—Seiya debe estar muy contento de tenerte.

—Y yo lo estoy por él. Y tu hermano debe estar muy orgulloso de tener una Hermanita como tú Suri.

La niña sonrió ante del cumplido. Mientras el hombre hablaba con Serena la niña vio desde la sala a la puerta, se percató de que es lo que ocurría. Ambos conejos salieron de la casa.

—Ah— ella respingo y salió corriendo de su lugar hacía la calle —¡Bogo! ¡Hoshi!

—¡Suri!

—¡Suri!

...

—¡Más rápido Artemis!

— ¿Es quien creo que es...?

—No es posible que esté ocurriendo esto, no es posible que este aquí.

— ¡ ¿Ah sí y por qué esta aquí?!

—Cállate y corre

...

— _¡¿Oye espera, no crees que una trampa?!—_ le grite a Daiki atrás de él.

— _No lo sé, sólo quiero ir allá hacia esa sombra_

— _¡No es buena idea que estemos en la calle!_

— _Si la encontramos podremos ver donde está esta bruja ahora_

—¡Suri!— Serena corrió atrás de la niña muy asustada —¡Suri!

—¡Serena debemos de alcanzar a Bogo y a Hoshi!— Suri corrió más rápido con tal de alcanzarlos.

—Yoko vamos— el padre de la niña dijo.

—¡Suri! ¡Cuidado!

—¡Bogo! ¡Hoshi!

— _¡Daiki ven regresa, sé que es una trampa!—_ gritaba pero no me hacía caso en nada. Esperó y este alguien cerca, ojala alguien esté cerca... Si me pudiera transformar...

Cruzamos varias calles, un auto casi nos arrolla en el intento de cruzar. Sin embargo escuché los claxon de los carros molestos.

La sombra se hacía más y más visible entre mis ojos. Era muy grande, mucho más que un humano. Daiki corrió hacia un callejón cerca de ahí. Un callejón misterioso del cual sentí extraño entrar.

— _Vamos Seiya debemos de alcanzarla_

— _Espera Daiki..._

—¡Bogo! ¡Hoshi!— Escuche la voz de la pequeña Suri atrás de mí.

—¡Suri! ¡Es peligroso!— Bombón estaba detrás de ella... Y el callejón había cerrado.

— _¡¿Qué?!—_ volví hacía en frente mi sorprenda fue ver a Luna y el gato blanco corriendo en dirección opuesta. Mientras la sombra los perseguía a ellos dos.

—¡Hoshi! ¡Bogo!— la niña me abrazo junto con Daiki rápidamente protegiéndonos de lo que estaba acercándose.

Bombón quedo anonadada con aquella sombra y corrió a protegernos abrazando a Suri.

La niña no aguanto mucho y se desmayó al igual que Daiki al ver esa sombra que había desarrollado una cara monstruosa. Y yo estaba viendo a Bombón teniendo ella una expresión de ansiedad y asombro.

Ojala alguien venga, ojala Yaten y Taiki estuvieran aquí. Ojala y me pudiera transformar... Y lo único en mi mente era que esperanzadamente estuviera Sailor Moon aquí para protegernos.

—No tengo opción...— Bombón dijo.

— _Sailor Moon... Ven a protegernos—_ dije lentamente.

—¡Eternal Sailor Moon!— escuché...

Vi el broche de Bombón brillar con un una luz deslumbrante.

—¡Transformación!

Luces de colores aparecieron por doquiera, iluminando el cuerpo de ella. Yo... No, no podía creerlo... Ella no podía ser...

— _Ella no podría... ser—_

Bombón apareció frente a nosotros con otra vestimenta, cambiaba del uniforme de la preparatoria a uno completamente diferente y familiar... Para mí... Con traje de Sailor Scout...

— _Sailor... Moon...—_ quede... Sin palabras al verla.

 _"—Buenos días bomboncito_

— _Buenos días Seiya— ella me sonreía tiernamente, creo que ya la estaba acostumbrando a como le digo._

 _..._

— _¡Podemos luchar juntas! ¡Y derrotar a Sailor Galaxia!— ella nos había dicho._

— _¡No seas ingenua!... ¡Nosotras no venimos a salvar este planeta!— yo le grite._

 _..._

— _¡Seiya no vayas tan rápido!_

— _Vamos Bombón tu puedes— le dije animándola en la clase de educación física —Yo sé que puedes..._

 _..._

— _Sailor Fighter... ¿Nos volveremos a ver?_

— _Solo espero que no seamos enemigas... Sailor Moon._

 _..._

— _¿Sabes?...— le dije recostado en la barandilla de la terraza —A pesar de todo, me alegro de haberte conocido..._

 _Ella me miro y sonrió levemente —Seiya... Yo estoy muy agradecida que nos hubiéramos topado en ese parqué... Y en la escuela... Jajajaja Por supuesto que me alegro de haberte conocido también— me sonrió y sentó a mi lado para que viéramos el atardecer"_

— _Ella era... Y no me di cuenta...O... Acaso esa suposición..._

 _"— ¡¿Este broche es de... Seiya... Donde esta Seiya?! ¡¿Contéstame dónde está?!... ¡¿Oh se convirtió en un zombie!?— el día de la primer cita..._

 _¿Por qué sabe algo de ese broche? Cuando la mire... La relacione con Sailor Moon... Claramente y me asombre por ello pero creí que era mi imaginación —Él se encuentra bien...— le dije"_

— _Entonces... Si era cierta mi suposición...—_

La luz que emitió ella al transformarse había hecho a la sombra dar pasos atrás ante el susto de esa luz. Y luego las botas blancas se pararon frente a mí en forma de protección. Serena... Estaba enojada.

— ¡Luna!...— se sorprendió al verla junto con el otro gato — ¡¿Artemis qué es lo que pasa?!

—Jajaja tú no te entrometerás en mi misión...— la sombra le dijo.

— ¡¿Tu misión?!— No había visto una cara de enojo en ella — ¡¿Tu misión en acorralar a una niña?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves hacerle algo a una niña inocente que iba tras dos conejitos indefensos?!

—No iba contra esa niña... Sino contra esos gatos...— se reía con malicia —Pero como ya están todos dentro, no debo de dejar testigos— se reía más y más.

—Eso lo veremos...— sentí en su voz miedo a la vez.

La sombra se abalanzó contra nosotros y Serena nos tomó repentinamente para quitarnos del lugar. Nos puso en otra parte del callejón. — ¡¿Pero qué es eso?!...— frunció el ceño —No es un zombie... Como los otros.

— _Es cierto...—_ dije pero no la dejaba de mirar.

— ¡¿Me vas a detener o qué?!

— ¡Serena atácalo ahora!— la voz de Luna se escuchó.

—¡Dime cuál es tu miedo más profundo!— la sombra le dijo a ella.

En el momento de protegernos de esa sombra una imagen de mi apareció, como si me estuviera proyectando de alguna parte pero yo... Desaparecí de la nada.

— ¿Qué?! Seiya...— escuche decir mi nombre viniendo de ella mientras sus ojos perdían el brillo.

— _Está tomando su energía..._

—Dime cuál es tu miedo...

— _¡Bombón atácalo, atácalo!—_ le grite y ella de la nada reaccionó parpadeando rápidamente _— ¡Hazlo ahora!—_

Ella miro fijamente a la sombra con el ceño leve fruncido — ¡No perdonare lo que estás haciendo!— dijo ella —Ahora pagaras eso— su cetro apareció frente a nosotros tomándolo y así acabar con el enemigo —¡Dulce luz de estrella de las Sailor Scouts!

La sombra había sido más figurada, se veía más humana... —Aaah— gritaba como ningún otro monstruo había gritado antes. Pero esta apareció hincándose para hacerse una luz blanca llorando, estaba llorando frente a nosotros pero cuando se miró a si misma se quedó sorprendida, era una mujer muy mal arreglada —Estoy... ¡Estoy libre!— ella se dijo al verse sus manos.

— _¡¿Libre?!_

— ¡¿Libre?!— Serena también preguntó quedando un poco curiosa al igual. Ella nos miró y sonrió tan tiernamente.

—Muchas gracias... Quien quieras que seas, te debo mi alma a ti... ¡Muchas gracias, muchas gracias!— Decía aquella mujer mientras desaparecía —Te debo mi alma— haciendo una reverencia ante Serena. Para que pronto desapareció de nuestros ojos.

…

—Aagh— La bruja cayó como si una daga fuera clavada en su espalda muy rápido —Maldita recuerdo… Fallaste…— dijo espantada.

…

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?!— ambos quedamos anonadados pero ella cayo de rodillas sofocándose —Casi... Me mata...

— _Bombón..._

—Pero escuche la voz... De Seiya...

—Demonios veo que nos ganaste— una voz dijo —Sailor Moon...

— ¡¿Quién es?!— ella levantó su cabeza en búsqueda de esa persona.

Dos figuras de las sombras salieron pero pude reconocerlas al instante.

—No creíamos que andabas por aquí— otra voz dijo.

— _Healer... Maker_

—Sailor Healer... Sailor Maker... ¡¿Ustedes estaban aquí?!

—Esa maldita sombra encerró todo el callejón, antes de que pudiéramos entrar, por su culpa no pudimos divertirnos— Healer mencionó.

—Pero fue bueno que te encontramos... así nos sacaras de dudas— Maker le dijo.

— ¿Dudas? ¿Dónde está Sailor Fighter?

—Buena pregunta...— Healer le dijo y se aventó hacia ella hasta golpear su espalda con la pared haciendo a Serena quejarse de la fuerza.

— ¿Qué haces?— ella al igual que yo quería una explicación.

—Estábamos en la avenida Yurakubashi pensando en encontrar alguna respuesta... Luego vimos una sombra salir de la nada.

—No habíamos visto algo así... Así que decidimos seguirla. Creímos que nos llevaría a donde estaría Fighter... Pero... Te encontramos a ti... Tal vez tu...

— ¡¿Pero qué cosas dicen?!— Serena les dijo.

—Nos referimos a que si sabes algo de su desaparición.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Desapareció?!

— ¡¿Acaso sabes algo?!— Maker le preguntó muy intrigante.

—No...— Y ella de nuevo cayo de rodillas agotadas —Esto no puede estar pasando...

— ¿No serás parte de esos desaparecidos?

— _¡¿Pero qué cosas dicen?! ¡Aléjense de ella ahora!—_ salí en frente para protegerla. Mi instinto me hizo de nuevo protegerla.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no respondes? ¡No nos hagas hacerte hablar!— grito Healer pero Serena aún estaba de rodillas.

— ¡Aléjense de ella!— escuché una voz muy familiar e irritante pero me alegraba de escucharla ahora.

— ¿Hmm?— ambas miraron a todas partes.

— ¡Que se alejen!— una explosión apareció apartando a las dos...

—Creo saber quién es— Healer mencionó con una sonrisa irónica.

Dos siluetas aparecieron delante mío, sabia de quiénes se trataban.

— _Sailor Uranus... Y Sailor Neptune..._

—Váyanse... No quiero ser tan amable pero háganlo— Uranus pidió.

—Porque la siguiente no respondemos— Neptune advirtió.

—Cálmense solo queríamos saber algo de los desaparecidos— Maker les dijo.

—Pues no me interesa váyanse es lo mejor que pueden hacer.

—Vaya si no fuera por Sailor Moon y ustedes dos hubiéramos tenido respuesta... Pero no se preocupen, creo que seguiremos investigando por nuestra cuenta— dijeron y sin otro comentario más se fueron sin dejar rastro.

Me sentía mal por ver a mis hermanas actuar de esa manera, pero espero que entiendan que sus acciones son erróneas.

— ¿Cabeza de Bombón te hicieron daño?— Uranus preguntó preocupada y yo quede boca abierta.

—No, estoy bien, gracias chicas— les sonrió.

— _Dijiste... ¡¿Cabeza de Bombón?!—_ Yo me quede mirando _— ¡No me digas que eres!... Entonces las dos son…_

—Esas tres no pueden dejarnos en paz... Cuando vimos una sombra decidimos perseguirla...— Neptune se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

—Debes des-transformarte si es que estabas con esa niña, pronto despertara. No queremos que se dé cuenta de nosotras.

—Te ves sin energía... Pequeña— Neptune le acaricio su mejilla —Debes descansar.

—Vamos des-transfórmate— Uranus pidió y Serena aceptó hincada asintió.

Apareciendo plumas de sus alas empezaron a rodearla apareciendo de nuevo en ella el uniforme de la escuela. Acto seguido pétalos de rosas aparecieron alrededor de las otras Sailors apareciendo su vestimenta de marca.

— _Haruka... Michiru...—_ dije al verlas, entonces ellas son parte de las Sailors de este sistema...

El callejón empezó a brillar ante la luz del sol haciendo entrar al can de la niña.

—Serena...— Luna llegó a darle apoyo

—Luna— le sonrió tiernamente.

¡¿Luna sabe de todo esto?! No veo a Haruka ni a Michiru sorprenderse de que la gata hable, eso quiere decir que saben de Luna también... Esto es muy confuso, demasiado confuso.

— ¿Suri?— Serena se acercó recargándola con las pocas fuerzas que tenía en su regazo.

—Serena...— la niña reaccionó y la abrazo dejando a Daiki en el suelo por un momento —¡Nos salvó Sailor Moon!— dijo levemente.

Ella se sonrojo un poco por lo que la niña le dijo, acercándome hacia ellas la mire solamente a ella y a sus ojos celestes que tanto me gustan...

— _Sí, Suri... Sailor Moon nos salvó..._

—¡Suri!— El padre de la niña llego espantado y la abrazo muy fuerte —Oh hija no quería perderte a ti también— miró a Bombón muy agradecido y sonriendo le también —Gracias Serena...

—Agradezca a Sailor Moon también señor— Haruka ya con su ropa coloquial le dijo —Ambas son las heroínas de la pequeña.

La policía había llegado por las llamadas de las personas que vivían ahí, al parecer todos vieron la sombra pero Suri estaba muy emocionada hablando con los oficiales. Sin embargo su padre trataba de dar su testimonio de los hechos.

Yo estaba con Haruka, Michiru y Bombón preparándonos para irnos...

—Vámonos preciosa ya no hay nada que hacer aquí...— Haruka llamó.

—Si— Bombón contesto siguiéndolas.

—¡Serena!— la voz de la niña hizo detenerse a las tres.

—Suri, ¿qué pasa?— Bombón se quedó sorprendida.

—¡Ven a visitarnos pronto!— le dijo muy alegre —Te ayudaremos a encontrarlo también...

Bombón sonrió con un brillo inigualable y sentí su corazón latir con fuerza cuando me abrazó más fuerte —¡Gra... Gracias... Muchas gracias!

—¡Nos vemos pronto Serena!— le dijo

...

Haruka y Michiru nos habían llevado a la casa.

—Serena... A que se refirió esa niña con el "te ayudaremos a encontrarlo"— Michiru pregunto un poco curiosa.

—Hamm... Al chico que conocí...— contestó nerviosa.

— ¿Un chico?

Haruka se río ante lo dicho —Debemos irnos Michiru...

—Pero Haruka— le susurro.

—No hay porqué preocuparse ¿o sí?— ella dijo dirigiéndose a Serena.

—Para nada.

—Entonces... Cabeza de Bombón... Nos despedimos una vez más.

—Cuídate mucho por favor— Michiru dijo.

—Adiós— Bombón dijo entrando a su casa —Hola mamá ya llegué.

—¡Serena!— una voz la hizo mirar hacia atrás y nos sorprendimos mucho al ver quien era.

—¡Mina!

— _¡¿Mina?!—_

—Debo decirte algo de... ¡¿QUÉ?!...

— ¡¿Mina pero qué?!

— _¡¿Por qué estas así?!—_

—El... Conejito... El conejito... ¡¿Hablo?!

— _¡¿Qué?!—_ me quede sorprendido.

— ¡¿Pero qué dices?!— Bombón le dijo.

— _¡¿Estas bien?!—_

—Hablo... Habló... ¡Hoshi hablo!— dijo pasmada.

— _¡¿Me entendiste?!—_

— ¿Mina?...

—¡Aaaah debo irme discúlpame...!— se fue rápidamente sin decir más.

Sin decir nada más que eso... Y ambos estábamos sin habla.

* * *

Listo chicos y chicas el nuevo cap llego espero y sea de su agrado, perdon or tardar algo relamente estresante jajaj queria acabarlo y luego no podia aaaah pero un dia la inspiracion llego... 7w7 jajajja

Dato: ¿Sabían que la avenida Yurakubashi en Ginza queda a 15 minutos del Barrio Juuban en carro? Lo she es genial ¿no? xdxdxd

Esther Hernandez: Jijijijji No lo shé… por qué no lo averiguas? 7w7

Guest: Hermanita! Cof cof jejeje me alegro que te encantaría hermanita chula aquí esta lo prometido desde hace unos días que tanto ansiaba enseñarles a todos.

Marian Kou: Que genial ¡! Es increíble que te haya gustado aquí esta el siguiente cap.

Fatima Rivas: Asi es demasiado beneficioso para ser verdad pero acompáñame aun con el resto de la historia que aun falta.

Serenity usagi: Xd debo admitir que fue genial tu review me encanto espero y te haya gustado este.

Kima: No llores porque me harás llorar… Seeee jajajaja aunque siendo tu creo que debo esperarme un poco más para esa antorcha 7w7

Soniallampa34Gm: Listo amiga actualice! Y espero y te haya gustado este cap.

Maria Jor: Amiga aquí está el nuevo cap en realidad gracias por haberte pasado por la historia n.n

tSuKi Ai KoU: ;) aquí el nuevo cap

Lo prometido es deuda xD jajajaj aqui esta el cap y espero tener el siguiente aunque estoy pensando dejar esta por un rato y seguir con la actualización del otro fic se perdon pero ya me estoy atrasando con ese :'v

Chicos y chicas que ponen esta historia como favoritos y que la siguen están en nuestros corazones

A todos los usuarios y personas que pasan por este humilde fanfic se les agradece de corazón a mi colaboradora y amiga fiel :'v lofiu

Hasta el próximo capitulo

OXOXOXOXXOXOX

espero no tardar :'v


End file.
